Realm of Fire
by imogenweep
Summary: Riza Hawkeye holds the key of one of the most destructive alchemical forces. The secrets of her past have been meticulously hidden however, Father has suddenly taken an interest and will stop at nothing to convert her into his Sin of Grief. brthdvrsd
1. Chapter 1: Brass Bifocals

It had been a typical Thursday morning. Riza had woken up to the persistent high pitch staccato beep of her alarm clock and she curled from within the darkness of her sheets. She had poked the tip of her head out and stared at the bright red numbers glowing vibrant red.

6:15 am.

She sighed, running her slender, pale fingers through her tousled blonde hair and felt Hayate lick her bare toes, sticking up in a row out of her sheets. She giggled quietly and shushed Hayate to stop as she turned her alarm off. He continued to nip playfully at her feet until she retreated clumsily from the bed.

"Alright, alright," She commented coolly, smirking inwardly, "I'm up."

She peeled off her white tank and underwear before she dowsed herself into a flush of hot water and immediately began combing through her wet hair. She graced the mass of risen flesh and scar tissue that bucked up just above her shoulder blade. Her eyes watched the drain and the tiny hurricane that whined around it's silver rim. She could still feel the engravings of her father's handiwork but she could also feel the placed Roy had burned for her.

It wasn't every morning she did this but this particularly, on the rarities of such occasions had thanked god no one knew the key she held to such a terribly beautiful alchemy. A smiled graced her lips just as she finished rinsing herself.

The morning paper was in front of her apartment door and she swiped it up casually before making her way back inside. Hayate scampered softly at her feet as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Her eyes remained fixated upon the topic of discussion that was circulating around Central: "Scar At Large!"

She sipped as she sat at the nook of her kitchen, glancing every now and then at the window. The sun was just above the horizon, however the sparkles of light peeking through was cultivated between the buildings of the city. She could see Headquarters and immediately checked her watch.

7:37 am.

She stared back out of the window before she finished her cup of coffee and resumed to carry on as usual. She quickly fed and watered Hayate and before she left, she watched him for a moment before deciding to take her with him.

* * *

"You've got an interview coming up?" Havoc asked. He tucked the cigarette he held in hand now behind his ear and watched the Colonel as he wrote down a few notes of his own.

"Apparently so, regarding the incident with Scar." Roy replied with little interest. He looked up at Havoc who loomed at his desk. He was holding a few papers and was flipping through them quickly.

"Chief, could you just signature these? I need to returned to Archives as soon as possible."

Roy nodded taking the papers and began scribbling when they heard the door open. Both men glanced back and saw the Lieutenant peep in. She nodded routinely before letting herself in and behind her followed Hayate. Roy's face lit up momentarily as he quickly finished signing Havoc's papers.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Havoc waved absently before disappearing.

Roy watched the Lieutenant as she set her stuff down at her desk and allowed Hayate to doddle among her feet. He hadn't seen Hayate for some time and noted how large he had grown. The black and white fur was glossy and thick, coating Hayate beautifully. The pup sagged now, wagging his tail lethargically and looking wide eyed expectantly at the Colonel, as he crawled on the floor and peeked behind his desk. Roy's eyes quirked enthusiastically as he egged the small dog on until Hayate lifted his body on all four and barked.

Riza glanced down and saw Hayate sneaking up towards the Colonel's desk. She averted her eyes to her superior, to where he should've been sitting, however, she saw a tuff of glossy black hair poking from the bottom corner of his desk. The colonel moved stupidly, thrusting him out and grabbed Hayate.

"Sir, you shouldn't get him started. He'll make noise." She commented quietly with a little humor in her voice. Roy nodded now standing next to her and held Hayate.

"He's grown quiet a bit already," He mused as he watched her approach the door.

"Yes," She sighed putting her thick coat on the rack and made her way toward Roy once more. He watched her as she walked and suddenly remembered something unusual of the day. Oh, he thought, that's right.

"Yes?" She inquired, noticing his inquisitive façade. He put Hayate down and crossed his arms. He wore that shit-eating grin before sharing his thoughts.

"Your birthday is in two days, isn't it?"

"Yes. Why is that amusing, sir?" She said playfully. She allowed her lips to curl into a smirk as she watched Roy approach his desk again.

"Well," He said thoughtfully, tracing his chin with his gloved fingers, " you haven't said much about it. Are you doing anything special?" He chatted before he was handed some papers. Falman just entered the room, interrupting the conversation but he did so quietly. He smiled at the Lieutenant and handed her a letter.

"Hm?" Her jovial, playful face turned questionably when given the letter. It was a small letter, it was crinkled and seemed to hold fragile contents. She was just about to open it when Falman chimed in as well.

"Yes, I was wondering just the same Lieutenant. Surely you've something planned for your birthday?" He asked sincerely.

"I actually haven't planned any such arrangements. Perhaps a quiet evening alone."

"On your birthday? Nonsense." Roy said. "You should at least have company given to such a special day. I could organize a party"-

"Drivel," She laughed, "I don't think that's necessary. My birthday hasn't meant anything special in twenty four years, it shouldn't mean very much now."

Roy scowled at such a comment. He always made sure that Riza was on his mind on these types of occasions. He sent her flowers last year and bracelet. It didn't happen often that her birthday fell on a weekend. This called for such festivities. Although the conversation was dour by such her sad comment, Havoc entered the threshold just then with both Fuery and Breda. They chatted noisily before greeting the Lieutenant and returning to their seats.

"Hey," Roy piped in with opportunity, "guys, what do you say we put together a little gathering for the Lieutenant? She is turning twenty-five on Saturday, a celebration is in store, is it not?"

"Oh? Congratulations! We should definitely throw you a party, Lieutenant, for the everything you do around here." Fuery adjusted his glasses and smiled warmly at Riza. She smiled in return as she flipped the letter over and opening the back.

"That sounds fantastic." Falman agreed.

Riza laughed quietly as she opened the letter but something fell out onto the floor. She stared at it for long seconds and recognized it from anywhere. It was brass pair of bifocals with mahogany rims. The glasses were cracked and dusty. She felt her heart throb suddenly as she bent to pick it up.

Roy noticed her odd behavior as she held the glasses. Were they a gift? Who would send something like that to the Lieutenant? However, she acted very oddly cradling them. Her eyes looked frightened. He rested his chin over his hands.

"Did someone send you something inappropriate, Lieutenant?"

"I…I'm not sure but," She trailed off as she pulled out the crinkled note inside. Hayate snuggled closer to her legs and licked soothingly sensing her sudden mood swing.

It wasn't often that something frightened Riza. Even with the most extreme of situations, something as result of something stupid Roy had gotten them into, the Lieutenant remained cool, calm and collected.

_I know your secret. _

_- N _

_Ps. I salvaged your father's glasses among other things. _

She gasped suddenly, dropping both the letter and glasses. Falman retreated to her soundly picking up her things as the Colonel rose from his seat as well. He swallowed the stagnant air as his Lieutenant was regaining her composure. He took the letter and read it over. He eyed the Lieutenant seriously before studying the glasses. They were definitely his teacher's…


	2. Chapter 2: Past, Present and Future

_Greetings! I'm glad you've become interested my fiction - I would like to preface before any further, that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any shape or form (manga/anime series). They have just merely inspired to me write alternate sequences. _

_Anyway, I would also like to take this time instruct you on how to read this chapter: It isn't hard, I've just included a lot about Riza and Roy's past in this chapter, a lot of it is going on in her head as she is contemplating the incident from the last chapter so...just play careful attention, however, I'll mark it whenever time changes so you won't be lost! _

_ps. This chapter introduces the plot a bit more, however, I like to keep my readers in suspense *smiles evilly* so the rest will be revealed along the way. I hope you enjoy! _

_pss. Sorry for the delay in this addition but it's probably the longest chapter you'll read. Have fun! _

* * *

Present Time Central Headquarters - Within some chamber inside "The Center"; 5:37pm

* * *

"So," A nasal like voice resounded through the dark room, "you think this will work? I mean, she's not a stupid woman, you know."

"Tell me," Bradley turned his full attention towards Envy as he revealed himself from the shadows engulfing the room. It seemed so befitting to endeavor in such squalor concerning the demolition of certain member of the Military. The sour conversation vexed forward, revealing it's ugly head as the two of them analyzed each other, perhaps even picking each other apart. At last, Bradley rested his chin atop his fist and focused, annoyed by his lack of faith, upon Envy.

"Would you doubt our Father?"

"I am no such way insulting him, I'll have you know, unlike some of _us_," He emphasized 'us' bitterly, obviously referring to Greed's actions recently. He had begun to switch sides ever since he had found a new host for his dwellings, "but you can no longer be too sure, what if the little miss Lieutenant doesn't take the bait? We are treading a thin line since her closest ally just so happens to be the Fifth Sacrifice."

"With her alliance, she could essentially nullify his power during the Promised Day. We are making direct leverage using her power. Envy…lure her home and make her trust you," Bradley paused before chuckling at the smaller Homunculus. He stood from his desk and approached him.

"And she will. Trust me…She'll make a great addition to our begrudging family."

Envy watched Wrath approach the elevator door. Envy admired his hands for a moment and stared at his body before suddenly transforming into an older man.

His hair was long and pulled back into a tie, he wore thin rimmed glasses and was dressed well in a simple vest-suit. His skin was sagging and he resembled an old, handsome blonde man. Bradley turned around to glance as he waited for elevator.

"You look exactly as I remember him," Bradley noted, "he was truly a genius. It's shame we had to go and kill him…."

Envy admired his handiwork for long moments, seeing as though he had accurately became The Restoration Alchemist in place of his body. Envy had successfully transformed into Nathaniel Berthold Hawkeye, Riza's grandfather…

Just then the bell of the elevator rang and Bradley no longer focused upon Envy as he turned his back to him, waiting for the doors to slide open.

"Wrath, has Father predicted yet," Envy questioned, now growing serious, "of sin she will embody?"

"I've been told," Wrath said as he entered the elevator, now facing him directly, "to call her 'Grief'."

* * *

Year 1904 - Hawkeye Estate; Berthold's Study

* * *

"You understand, do you not, Elizabeth? You cannot let just anyone see such manuscripts. They could usurp you and endanger many lives with this kind of power." Her father added delicately.

Riza nodded impatiently awaiting the needle to drive back into her skin. She had been sitting bare back and stomach against the floor for hours now. Her bones ached and she began to feel tired again but her father kept her wary of the burden she agreed to carry with him.

"Father," She spoke quietly, "I promise, I will do everything I must to hide your work."

He smiled and stopped for a moment. He reached down and kissed his daughter's head and rested his chin atop for several moments.

It must've appeared to Mr. Mustang, her father's apprentice and probably from others in town, that Riza and her father rarely exchanged words, however, the bond was unspoken and ran much deeper to outside speculation. Ever since her mother had passed away, her father remained hurt because of it and relied on his daughter to take care of him. It wasn't a burden, it was a privilege, she thought because she too knew he loved her very much.

"I am grateful you are doing this, Elizabeth. I truly am."

"I understand Father, you are as devoted to this alchemy as you were when," She stopped very suddenly, afraid to remind him of mother…

"I loved your mother, so much, Elizabeth but do not hesitate to remember her. She adored you very much." He smiled sadly.

"Yes. I wish I could've met her."

Her father then stood up and fetched his old frame and brought it to her. Riza had seen the photograph many times and it still stirred up unusual feelings, distant and fatigued nostalgia, something Riza tried many times to feel but often couldn't grasp the concept of someone she never knew. It did however hurt Riza to internalize that empty void in which her mother would've filled.

"You look just like her." Her father commented, pointing directly at the frame. He was addressing silken honey eyes, though soft stood out sharply and Riza felt as thought she were staring at a mirror. Her mother resembled Riza most indefinitely; her mother had long blonde hair, fair skin and the brush of tiny, microscopic freckles sprinkled across her high cheek bones and the narrow bridge of her nose. However, Riza gained one thing from her father and it was her mouth.

Riza appeared like her mother but assumed the position of her father leading a stern, unsmiling mouth but most of all the acute shy and reserved personality.

"Mm." Riza nodded, handing her father the frame.

"I met your mother when I just started dabbling into my grandfather's notes. He died before your mother and I had even gotten married but he did serve the Military. He was an alchemist, most skilled with epidermal reconstruction and was given a place among the many laboratories in a city called Central," Her father paused, watching Riza as she curled over to face him. He then sat down and watched her a moment.

"He found that with burned victims he could transmute their skin somehow, by changing carbonation and hydrogenous levels by spreading what was left of the oxygen and rebuild human skin. He was a…genius Elizabeth, he most certainly was but he also found that he could also deconstruct the skin by simply reversing the method, using fire, however, to gain control over that type of alchemy he could never perfect. He asked me to continue if I wished and by doing so, I delved into a world in which I thought was flawless."

Riza knew her father wasn't a man of much words and perhaps this exceptional moment was nothing more than her father meddling with his inner demons, but in that moment, she had never heard him speak so much. She was intrigued of course, however, knew nothing and understood nothing about alchemy or it's laws. But, if it made her father happy, she was content.

" Elizabeth," He frowned, he adjusted the brass glasses that sat on his nose, "not everyone you meet are good people. I have strived to keep this kind of alchemy from the Military because it could bring destruction. You mustn't let anyone see my research and most certainly, your tattoo. I am sorry for using you as paper, I am sorry, child, but I cannot allow a stranger to happen upon such information."

"Father?" She was puzzled, "then why are you allowing someone like Mr. Mustang learn from you? He is a perfect stranger."

He smiled fitfully and looked as though he was wrestling with his words. He couldn't quiet suffice correctly and watched Riza look at him.

"I wanted to join the Military and use the alchemy as my gift but I was never good at it. Shortly before your grandfather's death he told me he didn't approve of my enlistment and preferred that I researched outside of Military involvement, he told me they were a corrupt bunch of men and too foolish. They abused power," He paused and looked very seriously to Riza now, "but I met a rather large woman after an excursion to Xing. Her name was Chris Mustang, though she preferred Madame Christmas, a silly name really. We became friends after she resided back to her place in Central and introduced me to your mother. Christmas later adopted a native boy and asked if Roy-kun could find work or perhaps an apprenticeship. I obliged and offered to help find him a job but after meeting him, Elizabeth, I realized he was the one who I should teach. He…he could understand my alchemy, my gift and shared my enthusiasm, however that wasn't what begged me to teach him, it was because he was a good person." He explained as he shuffled around his bed for his pipe.

"But how can you be so sure? You realize he is enlisting." Riza argued, not against Mr. Mustang but for the struggle and obsession her father went through to complete his lifework. It sounded rather stupid and foolish of him.

"Yes, he is a rather ambitious young man but he has common decency. He wears chivalry, charm and frivolity very suiting, but Riza he has dreams. He wants to lead this country into a democratic state, give freedom back to the people. And perhaps, he's just saying so to say so. He could be lying but something is different about that boy. He is a foreign child, no direct relationship with Amestris besides Christmas' adoption, however, I believe he is good people. I just…I just feel it," He paused, now picking up the paper and sitting close to Riza once more on the floor, showing her the arrays he drew. It all appeared to be gibberish, Riza didn't understand any of it.

"You are the key, Elizabeth, you hold my secret on your back and no one, not even Roy, will ever attain the alchemical perfection of fire unless you see it fit that he is indeed, a good person."

"So, there are no manuscripts then, this is it?" She indicated the array. Her father nodded in response.

Suddenly the world flip flopped and Riza swallowed the lump growing in her chest. How could she know if Mr. Mustang turned out to be the man her father assumes? Sure, Roy was a nice boy and his and Riza's relationship was nothing than an intimate friendship, a platonic relationship but she doubted her judge of character - she couldn't possibly foresee Roy's true nature. The burden scared her.

"Perhaps, I am not a good judge of character. You could be mistaken." She trembled inwardly.

"Elizabeth, you are. All I want you to do is protect it, like your own flesh and blood. I don't feel like now is the best time to reveal the array in all it's glorious perfection. And perhaps, he isn't the one who will learn my lifework but I can't help but to wonder…" Her father paused in awe, "or better yet, entertain myself with thoughts of if he could be - imagine," He chuckled, "He could lead this country golden again, democratic presidency and freedom. He does dote on such things very often, which I find most admirable. Perhaps, he'll share with you the vision he has for this country. It sounds like a most comfortable life, Elizabeth. I would love for you to wake up in a place like Mustang-kun envisions."

Yes, her father raved much upon the fact that his work should never be paraded around, it should be hidden most complexly but he also shared his secrets with her about Mr. Mustang and his dream. She wanted to be in a place that Roy described to her father.

It seemed distant and most exciting but to imagine a free state, a democratic country? It was idiocy. Such reform could ever happen without the brink of war but what if…her father's thoughts of her friend, Mr. Mustang, were true? She desperately hoped they were, she liked Mr. Mustang and his witty comical persona, however, it plagued her still - what if the intentions Roy had for this country failed?

Somehow along that train of thought and in between her father's praises about his apprentice, Riza had reached her conclusion of protecting her father's work; she would keep it hidden, keep it secret, keep it safe until she gained living proof that Mr. Mustang, that Roy would agree to carry the burden with her.

* * *

Present Time - Riza's Apartment; 6:31 pm

* * *

Riza dwelled heavily on these thoughts. It was as if she was reliving her childhood all over again. Hayate squeezed his furry body in between the glass doors and joined her on the small balcony.

She had been sitting there, leaning against her door frame and watching the city quietly since her request of leave early this morning. She felt so stupid in front her team at Headquarters. After all, to be so upset over that stupid letter seemed most idiotic now, however, she couldn't help feeling helpless.

She looked at her brandy glass and watched the geometric shaped pieces of melting ice sway as she cradled her drink to her chest. Hayate perked up as the clouds darkened above and rain started to fall. The mood start to settle back in as Riza took another gulp of her drink. The burn raged in the back of her throat and she hugged her blanket closer.

Riza glanced down at her pack of Parliament cigarettes. They haven't been opened yet but she hadn't really needed one either. She didn't smoke often, such occasions were rare however, this moment, as the rain started raining harder by the minute, they looked most appeasing. She had to keep something from making her cry.

"My father," She whispered to herself, "must be rolling over in his grave." Hayate raised his head upon hearing her voice. His tail didn't wag, he just licked her bare feet in response.

* * *

Year 1905: Hawkeye's Estate

* * *

It was awfully nice for Roy to take care of the sad arrangements of burying her father. The stones were polished and cleaned, the grave alone was deserted of grass, however Roy had purchased orchids and lilies to amplify the marker's value. It made her heart pound, thick and crusted, with grief but some sort of bittersweet had trickled in her veins as she watched Roy pray silently. She stared back at the stone for long moments.

"What will you do from now on?"

"I'll think about it…Fortunately," She smiled timidly, "My father at least made me go to school properly. I think I'll be able to live on my own somehow."

"I see." Roy said with a quaint response, despite the sadness he felt that now his teacher was buried beneath the ground but also now that his closest friend, perhaps a woman he's come to admire was bidding somewhat of a farewell to the journey between them since his advancements in alchemy and staying with the Estate. It disheartened him but nonetheless, he managed to smile as he pulled out a card.

"If anything happens," He handed her the card, "you can visit the Military Authorities anytime. I'll probably be in the Military for life."

"…for life?" She asked quietly, studying the card with wide, bright eyes.

"Yes."

"Please don't die." She heard herself blurt haphazardly. She swallowed her heart in her chest upon hearing her reaction to Roy's enlistment. It was the first time he'd spoken of his ambitions or hopes in joining the Military. It made her stomach squish together in an untidy mess of tangled emotions. She was afraid for a moment that something could happen to him.

"I can't guarantee it, because in this occupation, someday I might just die on the side of the road like a piece of trash. Even so," He paused, turning back to Berthold's grave marker, smiling sadly, " If I could become one of this country's foundation stones and be able to protect everyone with these hands…I think I'll be happy."

Riza felt her chest flutter softly within her skin and she felt the same excitement she felt that night her father told her what Roy planned to do. Her skin crawled just then as he admitted to finding some sort of happiness from gaining triumph within protecting the people of Amestris - it was at the moment she had begun debating whether to reveal her secrets encoded on her back.

" That's the reason I learned Alchemy but…in the end I wasn't able to be taught Master's Secrets. Oh," He felt embarrassed by his rambling in that instant and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, " sorry. I ended up speaking my naïve dream"-

"No," Riza smiled, looking down at her father's grave once more, "I think it's a wonderful, dream."

Riza had been mustering up energy, even guts to do this but since Roy shared with Riza his intentions, his dream for ruling this country, leading Amestris into protection and happiness, she swallowed hard before she turned to him briefly. She glanced at him, seeing as though he watched her as well.

" The secrets my father left behind," She felt her teeth chatter in anxiety, turning from Roy, " he said they were written in a code that no average alchemist would be able to decipher." He perked up upon hearing her speak of his Sensei's secrets. Roy watched Riza grow nervous upon the mention of such sanctum information and he knew she was internally debating whether to continue the conversation in which she began, this was of course was the talk of a deadly power.

"So," Roy sighed, watching her intensely, finding relief that his teacher did in fact leave behind the manuscripts of his alchemy, "master left behind his secret manuscripts after all."

"No" Riza replied abruptly, as the wind began to blow between them and caused her hair to tousle and conceal her eyes, "they're not manuscripts. He said it would be a problem if his life's research disappeared or was taken by an outsider…"

Roy felt his stomach lurch forward painfully, trying to understand Riza's strange articulation, as if hinting where his Master's secrets were hidden. It was obvious that such research wasn't marked in pen on paper, perhaps…he scrambled his thoughts for long moments as Riza herself fiddling together her thoughts. Silence passed between them momentarily.

"How did he leave them behind?" He finally questioned.

"Mr. Mustang," Riza paused "that dream…" She felt her breath leave her, it was now her never her brain ran-sacked all other thought and plowed hard into her focus, as she continued studying her father's grave before them.

"can't I entrust my _back _into it? Is it alright to believe in a future where everyone can live in happiness?"

It was literal statement and it sliced through him like a knife. Did his teacher really use Riza in the process of successfully stowing away his life's obsession, his greatest passion…his most grieving and despairing purpose for existence - did his teacher truly brand Riza with his secrets? How cruelly befitting…

"I find it not hard to believe," He answered, quietly, "that there will come a time when everyone can live peacefully and happily."

Riza turned to him, "He believed so much in your dream Roy, I suppose that means I should believe in you as well," She smiled placing her hand over-top his own, "I am entrusting something very important, Mr. Mustang, please…accomplish your dream."

* * *

Present Time: Riza's Apartment; 6:37 pm

* * *

Just as she put the cigarette between her thin, supple lips she saw Hayate jump to his feet suddenly and flicked his ears and attention back inside of Riza's apartment. The sudden outburst made her jump, loosing her cigarette and she started to get up.

Hayate scampered inside and just as Riza stepped inside she heard her front door being unlocked. Her worry dismantled and she lingered in the doorway for a moment; she knew it was Roy. He was the only one who knew where the spare key was hidden.

"Hayate," She commented coolly, going back outside to her previous perch on the balcony "calm down."

Just then Roy came in soaking wet and released a long jumbled sentence of indistinguishable curse words. He was of course talking under his breath as he took off his coat and tending it to the coat rack directly beside the door. He looked over and saw Hayate curling around his legs.

"Hey-hey," Roy bent over and petted the dog, "hey-hey."

Roy removed his boots and socks, tidying them by the door, beside Riza's and started to remove his Military Jacket as well. He ran his fingers through his hair and patted himself dry until he noticed Riza wasn't there to greet him. He then noticed the glass pitcher of brandy sitting on the mantel piece above her tiny fireplace. That's when he saw Hayate heading out the balcony and he identified the slender, figure, slumped over and sitting quietly on the balcony. Riza's back was against the glass door, facing the metal pillars that fenced her stone balcony…she was obviously watching the rain. He hated the rain but welcomed the company, she surely needed it after the incident earlier that morning.

He entered the kitchen and grabbed glass for himself and just before he joined Riza, he also grabbed the pitcher as well.

"Hey," He greeted, looking down at Riza as he settled beside her, "Would it trouble you if I have some with you?"

"Just as long you'll have a cigarette with me?" She nodded as she lit two cigarettes.

"Gladly." He took a cigarette and began smoking.

Roy noticed how pale Riza looked. She was dressed in a black tank top and polka dotted flannel scrubs. Her feet her bare and her toes were painted with frosted pink. However, she looked down; her hair was down, messily and tucked behind her ears and her mouth remained closed but quivering.

Roy had known Riza long enough to recognized her usual method for internalizing things that bothered her. It was how she refused to keep eye contact flowing between them or it how stiff her body language was.

She must still be upset because of the incident this morning. Honestly, he thought as they sat in silence smoking their cigarettes, it put a scare in everyone at the office, he was even on edge. How dare someone send something like that to Riza - as if the letter itself wouldn't instill the same fear within her but to include something as intimate as her father's glasses was adding salt to the wound. It infuriated Roy to see her like this but he had to remain strong for the Lieutenant. She would've done the same.

"Sir - I mean, Roy"-She stuttered, chuckling mockingly to herself, "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Now, now," He joked, taking a drink, "Do I have to remind you that we're alone, Riza?"

"Not at all," She responded sarcastically, taking a drag from her cigarette and blowing smoke in his face. He waved his hand to clear the foggy mist between them and smirked.

"It's been awhile since I've picked on you about that, huh?" He paused making a face,

"Indeed." She responded lively enough before she settled back in the same dismal state, as if her mood was in perfect sync, a variation with the constancy of the rain hitting the pavement and rooftops. Riza and Roy watched it pour in silence for another few minutes.

"Roy…how could, how could anyone have found out?" She asked quietly and she scratched Hayate's chin with her toes. The dog rubbed harder between her feet in return.

"I'm not sure. I can't imagine that who ever sent this has any intention of really pursuing it. I mean, you've got the array and well…" Roy whispered, now staring at Riza who turned and looked at him in return. She needed reassurance just as badly as he did at that moment and turned her back facing him. She pulled the straps of her tank top down, dangling beside her shoulder.

He admired the tattoo and gently, with his bare hand, he touched the pinked flesh he so carefully crafted with his alchemy. He rubbed his thumb against it, soothingly, as if he were still burning it.

"And all that really matters, your father's research, has been safely distorted. Not just anyone can decipher these and the only notes I made about the array have been destroyed. I cannot fathom how just anyone would want to pursue something so alien." He said as she pulled her straps up and settled comfortably beside him.

"But…the Estate, it's still there. Could it be possible someone was trespassing? It's"-

"Even if they did, what would they find? All your father's books and research are here with you…surely?" Roy mulled over taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Yes." Riza answered quietly before flicking her cigarette butt off the balcony. She finished her glass and looked expectantly at Roy who still smoked his cigarette.

"My," He chuckled, grabbing the brandy, " feeling a little bold this evening are we?"

Riza chuckled in response before she took another large gulp and then stared at Hayate who slept soundly at her feet.

"It's better than drinking alone, Roy." She commented.

"Haw, haw, Dually noted." He mocked, softly shoving her arm with a most comical laugh.

"I know you do. It's not healthy you know, you should at least have company."

"Which brings up another argument," He seethed with pleasure at that moment, ignoring Riza's opinion of his drinking habits, " - or rather," He corrected himself, "statement: You _will _attend the party that Havoc and I prepare for you, you _will _be jovial," He pinched her cheek, laughing, dodging Riza's attempts to swat him away, "and you _will _have fun. Am I clear?"

"And if I decline?" She smirked.

"Then, you leave me no choice, _Lieutenant_," He sighed with fake sadness, "I will just have to take away your gun." He stuck out his tongue at her as he flicked his cigarette.

"_Sir, _You wouldn't dare," She gasped with false anger, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "How else would I be able to keep you boys in line at work?"

"So you'll be attending then?"

"I suppose I can make time for it." She giggled uncontrollably and temporarily allowed herself to lean against her superior.

"Oh, we're not drunk already are we?" Roy mused light-heartily wrapping his arm around Riza's shoulder. He felt the scar tissue once more and leaned his head against hers in that instant. They became quiet, both watching the rain.

* * *

Post-Ishvalan Civil War

* * *

Riza and Roy had been previously engaged into a sticky conversation. She was burying a Ishvalan child when he came back for her. Surely, he guessed, she knew the war was over.

Roy couldn't help but try and rekindle what little intimacy they were allowed to share with one another back at her father's Estate. He listened to her mull over her unstable emotions of the war, the fear that filled her when she held the gun up to take someone's life…it was truly haunting to see her so messed up.

" I have a favor to ask of you Mr. Mustang," She whispered so delicately, her body shook all over, "Please, burn and crush my back."

Words like those from her were like stones. They were heavy and cold, to the point and fell into his thoughts without warning. He looked upon her for a moment, not wanting to believe his ears.

"What are you… there's not way I can!" He was outraged by such a request. He couldn't believe she ask him to cause her pain, he had taken so many lives as it is couldn't she at least ask for something less destructive? She was precious to him and perhaps coming back into life meant something, why would she…

She ground her fingers into the dirt and shook more violently.

"If I can't atone, then at least it can't give birth to a new Flame Alchemist. So that the secrets on my back can't be used." She declared sternly.

" And so I can lay down the bonds to my father and his alchemy. So I can become Riza Hawkeye as an individual." Her eyes were headstrong, beautiful, and penetrating straight through him with absolution for the pain he could inflict. Roy felt a tremor rip through his entire being, coursing roughly thought his fingers as he pulled out his gloves. He couldn't imagine setting fire to the woman he cared so much for.

"Riza - I-I"-

"You'll do it because it's right. Because I've entrusted my back to you Mr. Mustang. So do us both a favor and prevent anything from happening."

"…Alright."

* * *

Present Time: Riza's Apartment; 6:58 pm

* * *

Roy felt Riza lift her head from his shoulder and saw that she had begun to cry. It frightened him to those kinds of tears. He said nothing as she breathed in between the heavier heaves. She was trying so hard not to break in front of him, he could tell as she set aside her drink and reached for another cigarette.

Her palms shook so much she dropped the matches and Roy retrieved it for her. He said nothing as she continued to weep. She held the cigarette to her lips as he lit the match, cupping the side of her face as she got her cherry burning.

"Oh rubbish!" She spat, wiping her wet cheeks with her blanket, "I cannot believe after all this time, I still cannot keep myself from crying like a two year old."

"Everyone cries."

"Yes, but not everyone looks-looks," She heaved a little more before bursting into uncharacteristically laughter in-between tears. Riza was a strong-willed woman and rarely talked about her feelings. She kind of hid her despair well, it only appeared in it simplest form of misery, perhaps even grief but not even Riza, as strong and talented as she was, could be able to truly eliminate emotion. When she could share her sadness Roy was always there to listen.

"Looks?" He repeated facing her now and he resituated himself. He now sat Indian-Style and focused solely upon her.

"I look ridiculous. My face scrunches all up, my eyes get gooey and my hair just sticks to my neck -it's-its,"

"Normal." He stated with a light laugh, pulling her bangs from her face and looked at her with pure sincerity. He smiled warmly.

"Besides, when I cry, I sound like a middle-aged woman." He replied jokingly Riza smiled, laughing again.

"This is true." She replied and saw Roy's face tighten.

"Do I really sound like a old woman?" He asked seriously, seeing as though his joke backfired.

"Oh, Roy," Riza shook, trying to control her hiccups now, "you know I am only teasing you."

She was wiping her face again and her cheeks were turning pink from irritation. Her eyes were becoming puffy and her nose started to run. Riza ran her fingers through her hair and took a long breath. She picked up her glass as she took a drag from her cigarette. She stared at her glass.

"What's wrong, Riza? I know the letter upset you but what's wrong? What could possibly made you so upset? I haven't seen you cry like this since Ishval."

She was silent for a moment and didn't answer for awhile. Roy knew she was collecting her thoughts, her eyes were darting and flickering between the view outside the balcony and just before she finished her cigarette, she asked for another glass.

"Roy, I know it must be strange to see me so upset over something such as this but it bothers me. I can't really put into words the helplessness that I feel about the whole situation and you know me, better than anyone, that it takes an awful lot to scare me but when I saw those glasses, before even reading the letter, I knew something was wrong. That's why I hesitated to pick it up. It was almost as if…" She started to tear up again, her amber eyes were slowly turning pale green from all the salty tears, "my world came crashing down. All I could hear in my head was him telling me, "Protect my research. Protect my lifelong obsession.""

She hiccupped uncontrollably just then and started to cry again. Roy frowned watching her break down again.

"Roy…I-I think I failed as a daughter"-

"Riza, you haven't failed"-

"Roy, the only thing I could for my father was protect this from the wrong people. I made sure my back was scarred after meeting you, I made sure you burned the notes, I meticulously hid this books in my storage cellar and I've managed to hide of this for years. I thought-Ithought-Ithought," She started to shaking uncontrollably, and started nervously running her hands in her hair, "I thought I was doing fine. I thought that since I couldn't be the apprentice my father always wanted me to be, I could at least be the daughter he would've wanted and I promised him, I promised-Roy," She started to cry again and dry heaved between words, "Roy…Roy I promise him I wouldn't let the wrong person find his research - I've got a, I've got a real bad feeling something awful is going to happen. And it's all my fault. I've been through the motions in my head, trying to think of place I could've missed and -and," Suddenly, Riza was pulled in hug. Roy was hugging her closer, snuggly and holding tightly. She loosened up instantly and allowed her head to lean against his.

"You've not failed as daughter. You've done you're best. You kept what you know hidden…this isn't your fault, Riza. Understand?"

She nodded but he gently shook her.

"Riza, do you understand? You haven't failed your father. Tell me you understand."

"I understand." She tried desperately to reassure herself by holding him just as closely back, hoping something could suddenly click within, magically make her feel better but nothing was turning better just from a few words exchanged. She merely counted the minutes that flew between them before she fell soundly asleep against her superiors shoulder.

* * *

_Hope there wasn't too much confusion. I've tried really hard to perfect this addition, however, I might have missed some mispelled words, messed up a little grammar and such...so I apologize if any information is wrong, however, I am doing my best to distort Riza and Roy's past to create my own altercation within the original series. _

_If you're still interested, the next chapter should be added within the next week. See you soon! _

_-J  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimatum Homonculus: Mother

_Hey, I apologize for the delay in my update. I had writer's block for awhile and didn't like anything I was writing down, however, I pushed through it and I must say, I am proud of the result. _

_I hope you guys like this. And just as a preface, this is another longer chapter, it's filled with a lot of information that I have made up, such as the "Array of Truths", including the Archangel Michael (I used a lot of religious information to make what I felt appropriate for what Riza should to become.) but some of the stuff I gained from re-reading the chapters that included King Bradley's creation and used most of that to my advantage :) _

_So...I hope you don't get to confused, if in the event you do have a question, feel free to PM, I'll try to make it simpler in a message - I used a lot of fancy "talk" between the Homonculi and the Doctor (Gold-Toothed) Alchemist. _

_Also, if I have time, I'll try to add links on my profile of the "Array of Truths" that I've drawn by itself and then it being projected ontop of Riza's own array. Anyway, enough talk, ENJOY! _

* * *

Early Afternoon; Central Headqauters - Press Office: 1:37 pm

* * *

"What can you advise to the citizens of Central, and even the people of Amestris, of Scar's whereabouts? Surely, there has been some sort of arrangements to protect the citizens." The woman asked. She scooted comfortably in her chair and looked at Roy seriously but with a sincere smile.

"Due to the last altercation I shared with Scar," Roy commented, "I've learned that not only does he possess alchemic power, but he is exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat. And it's true, the Military has noticed the severity of the situation for some time but I think I can safely say, on behalf of my own subordinates," He looked up from his perch to catch Riza's stare from across the room, she nodded for him to continue, "and the rest of those serving the Amestris Militia, that we haven't taken his threats seriously until now. Now, we've begun to take precautions to secure the citizens within the city by eliminating any risky or suspicious behavior by patrolling, at all hours of the day, the streets of Central. As for Amestris as a whole, it has been commissioned to all five regions including Central, the East, the West, the North and the South to be vigilant and if seen, to capture or otherwise kill, the Ishvalan renegade."

Their dry and serious conversation was passed back and fourth between Scar's involvement with what the Amestrian public fear could become another uprising of civil disputes between races. The interviewer was shrew somewhat but remained responsive and punctual with Roy's complacent reassurance.

Riza and Havoc stood by watching and listening. Both exchanged little words between each other but stood close and together listening to Roy as he continued to give explanations for the Military's lack of control over the situation.

"Poor guy," Havoc whispered with a laugh, "She's hitting him with everything she's got."

"It's sad," Riza complained quietly, "It's almost like their blaming the Colonel for not being to capture Scar. The public just has no idea how incredibly skilled Scar has become since he's been on the run from the Military."

"True. Putting the Chief on the chopping block for something like this is just ridicule."

"Yes," Riza sighed, watching Roy composed himself for every question the woman threw at him, "but I'm sure the public believes the Colonel is doing everything possible to protect them. He certainly is a better public icon than Brigadier General Hakuro and he's the one who initiated the altercation anyway."

"I guess the Fuehrer must've noticed the Colonel's popular civic appearance." Havoc noted.

"Yes, but…the Colonel isn't a spokesperson. It just bothers me that they chose him to account for the Military's ineptitude." Riza said looking over at Havoc. He nodded in agreement.

"Truly unfair, perhaps the Chief's been mouthing off lately…I mean, he went digging around Maes death."

It wasn't too long ago that Riza learned of Maes' horrible death and found how hurt and destitute it made Roy. It was painful to watch him stroll in unhappily, somehow finding ways to argue with his subordinates and even snap occasionally on Riza. She paid no attention to it and merely found herself ignoring him. She found that to be the best method during office hours but frequently, she found herself escorting the Colonel back to his place and making sure he wouldn't try to poison himself or something.

Sometime after though, Roy finally accepted the truth and realized that his best friend was really dead. He went on researching and analyzing everything up until this point, just recently Breada made the point of showing her superior an article of Maria Ross's guilt. But she knew that he knew better, Maria Ross was innocent…something wasn't right with accusing someone of guilt before trail.

"Yes…that's going to get him in a lot of trouble if he doesn't calm down." Riza replied coldly and Havoc just snickered in amusement at her shrewdness of the situation.

"So," Havoc had to comment slyly, nudging her elbow, "you ready for tomorrow night?" He smiled sheepishly at her with a big toothy grin.

"Whatever you boys have planned," She narrowed her eyes, "it better not involve me parading around like an idiot. It's just a birthday. Don't' get too excited."

"Ah, come on," Havoc sighed, "Lieutenant, you need to loosen up and have some fun."

"I can't see how I can loosen up with all the stress that thrust itself upon me from yesterday." She paused for a minute, noticing that Havoc's eyes became questionable, "I apologize," She lowered her gaze, "for acting so unprofessional in front you men. I should've served as a better example as your fellow subordinate."

"Nah," Havoc shook his head, recalling the incident, "you shouldn't. It put it scare in all of us actually. I've never seen the Chief so worked up."

Riza's apprehensive nature became calm at such a comment. Her face softened at the thought of Roy worrying for her wellbeing. Havoc noticed her changed features and smiled, looking back at Roy.

"When are guys going to give up the charade?" He laughed, taking a step back knowing very well that he was stepping in bounds onto territory he knew was sensitive, very liable to receive a slap on the face for. He snickered inwardly, seeing the First Lieutenant's face scrunching together infuriatingly.

"We will not discuss such matters during work," She growled.

"Come on, Lieutenant," He harped incessantly, with a smirk, "we all know that you and the Boss got something going on between you two"-

"I will not repeat myself, Second Lieutenant, or may I remind you that we are on duty?" She repeated with a scowl, "Besides, he wouldn't allow such intimacy nor will I let him because he has goals to accomplish."

"Ah, you mean becoming the Fuehrer and all, I know but the Chief loves you," Havoc stated simply, "It's obvious that you love him too. I find the dedication between you two is more than platonic."

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," She addressed him now, firmly.

"…yes?"

"Shut the hell up. Whatever feelings we share for each other cannot be pursued because it's dangerous. Besides," She said flustered, " I'm sure the Colonel will find someone else that doesn't associate themselves with any part of his duties as a soldier. I assume it would be distracting for him to accomplish what he been fighting for if he came into work everyday with his partner."

"Or encourage him succeed. Either one." Havoc continued to play this to his advantage.

"Honestly," Riza sneered, noticing that Roy was finishing up the interview, with haste, "Havoc, will you give it up? There _was _nothing intimate between Roy and I, there _is _nothing romantic about our relationship now," She was growling each words faster, seeing Roy was approaching them at this point, "and further more, nothing _will _become of our relationship. Now, control yourself, we're on duty, _Lieutenant_."

"Ooohh," Havoc managed to squeak, "Don't worry Lieutenant. Your restraint is most admirable, but I think it's obvious you two are meant for one another."

That just did it. Riza frowned at him with furrowed brows and as Roy came closer he could sense the animosity shining within Riza's acrimonious glare upon Havoc. Havoc, however, seemed to swimming with pleasure.

"I'm going to let you live," Riza smirked, with a low commanding voice, trying to mask her growing agitation. "Just for today, Lieutenant, but if you so much as joke about this tomorrow night, I'll be more than happy to pick out the flowers for your funeral." Just then Roy intervened between them and he placed his hand on Riza's shoulder noticing her heated features and looked at Havoc questionably.

"Such fine work, Chief!" He blurted with humorous enthusiasm, ignoring Hawkeye's previous threat. She saw the evil but victorious glint within his blue eyes as he looked acutely at the hand that was placed on her right shoulder. She tightened her jaw and shoved Roy's hand from her. She swiftly took Roy's papers he needed for the interview and she suddenly stalked away from them without so much as complimenting Roy's success. Roy found himself glaring at Havoc.

"What did you say?" Roy demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Havoc laughed nervously making attempts to rid of the situation all together. He knew Roy would shove a nail right into his heel if he tried to use the same manipulative motivation on him.

"…Whatever you said to the First Lieutenant," Roy said following through the hallway, "better _not _result in me having a day of hell back in the office or your ass _will _be mine."

"Clearly noted, Sir." Havoc managed to compose himself enough to keep his snicker to a minimal.

* * *

After hours; Central Headqauters - Archives/Intelligence Department: 6:31 pm

* * *

"Even if the incomplete circle still exist on her back," The Doctor Alchemist explained, as he looked over the file before him, "I am able to re-draw it and the additions Father created."

The Alchemist was fiddling around within the restricted Archives of Central Investigations office. It was after hours and Bradley escorted the Gold-Toothed man with the company of Lust and her companion Gluttony.

"I thought we had already established that?" Bradley interjected with narrow eyes.

"No," The man laughed, "it was hypothesis. I mean, even with all of Nathaniel's late research, and the letters he had exchanged with Berthold, I wasn't completely sure if I could duplicate the perfected array, however…if we could obtained the original manuscripts, I'm sure I can."

Bradley came closer to him and opened the cabinet. He was extracting all the data he could and Lust and Gluttony merely listened, they were eager to hear their end of the deal and follow up on the plan. Envy was already informed, his position was easy and it was to gain the trust of the Lieutenant and perhaps learn 'the-word-of-mouth' method by infiltrating her thoughts. His, like Bradley's, job was to merely inform Father of Elizabeth Hawkeye's status as they began speeding up the leverage over Colonel Mustang's power and allow him to fall prey to the incorruptible force of the taboo he would so willingly perform. They were sure he'd cooperate after seeing what he would think is his beloved upon her death bed.

"Although, even with the duplication of the array I cannot guarantee what sort of outcome should occur. The options though are slim, either her body will accept the stone and by activating the transmutation array on her back could entitle her to fully utilize the power of the stone or" -

"Or what?" Bradley snapped. His high regards within such a scientist was wearing thin and he was doubting the Doctor's resolve over the impending situation.

"Or she could die. You remember well of the creation of yourself, do you not?"

"Of course. I see. So if her body can handle the rampage of Father's Grief, she will be able to carry out her purpose?'

"Yes. If she indeed accepts the souls pushed inside her then we can truly see how the activation of the arrays' alignment with Father's own design will react with the stone inside her. That is, if she survives the procedure prior, then we will be able to determine if alchemy is possible by the use of you super beings. It will be a scientific breakthrough!" The Doctor began laughing hysterically given the opportunity of learning such possibilities.

His thoughts were warming up to the chance of creating the _Ultimatum Homunculus_, after all, it is Father's Grief in which she will be born again and be able to serve him fully by aiding and protecting him from anyone who tries to obstruct the future he holds.

Being so that the Doctor's genius and his research of stone's capabilities, it was only natural for Father to question the possibilities of Truth and try out his newest sin with the prospect of alchemy combined.

If the creation of Father's designs, the array he manipulated with the brightest and cruelest minds of Amestris' using both this country's intelligence of Alchemy and the surrounding countries Alkahestry, he was able to produce the only Array of Truths; it is able to describe the encoded secrets of The Gate, the superb knowledge of what value a soul holds in God's eyes…It was only a theory of course, how could anyone, even Father question the worth of one's soul without attaining what was known as God?

After all, life, a soul, can be taken so easily away and a body made with the cheapest of ingredients, however the laws of Equivalent Exchange argues differently, seeing evidence in front of the Doctor, as though the product of Human Transmutation is none other than an abomination against God. The Doctor wondered these prospects.

The array that Father created was convincing, combining all the symbols of Earth's elements, all twisting together within the alignment of Hawkeye's horoscopic signs but with the placement of this array the salamander is distorted by the image of the weeping _Archangel Michael _piercing its tail the his spear. However…the overall optical allusion of both arrays on top of each other is able to create a unified image of the type of Penegram that is commonly seen on all of the Homunculi…it was none other than an all powerful Ouoborus symbol but written around the serpent was an inscription that read: _"I will tell you what is inscribed in the writing of Truth; Yet there is no one who stands firmly with Father against these forces except Michael, your Guardian.". _

The Doctor was collecting together his thoughts in one bubble, trembling at the thought, hardly able to contain both his anxiety of the impending doom this country would face to endure a new age, the age of Revelation, a race of Immortal Species…

"Wrath," Lust imposed, "just what kind of justice is Father seeking? I understand that he needs protection if in the event of us dying by the hand of these alchemist, but I what don't understand is the message the array is trying to convey."

"I can answer that." The Doctor laughed, "The Archangel known as Michael, in the other remote religions, is depicted as holding a spear and performs the duty of utmost protection again Heresy. He is considered, in ancient language, an 'Equal to God'. By manipulating the image of Michael in the image of Father's Greif, he created the symbol of the weeping Michael. By piercing the salamander, the personified animal of Fire, with a spear decorated in various elemental symbology, shows both the command of, and power over Alchemy and all of Earth's elements. He was also able to integrate the authority of Alkahestry's life flow, by the inscription of the Dragon's Pulse placed directly inside the Penegram. Since both practices do not communicate the same goals, the differences have been distinguished by the Archangel Michael who in turn allocates these two super powers in Father's favor by creating an equivalence between him and God…in other words, he is searching for what you children will refer to as Madonna, or better yet, Mother."

"My, my," Lust smirked humorously, "are you saying that our Father is lonely?"

"I cannot fathom why he searches for an Ultimatum, but I can assure you that he does seek adoration…"

"He will be able to command these powers by using what God considers is Guardian?" Wrath asked.

"I'm not sure if God calls upon such protection, seeing as though he is Truth however…I can estimate that since the beginning of time, there has always been disruption between Alchemist and God, and Father is conception of what man identify as ultimate Blasphemy, therefore, if there is such as thing as Satan, your Father encompasses it and will stop at nothing to devour God, even if that means to sanction what he will soon swindle known as Michael, the Archangel Equal to God."

"He is becoming bold." Wrath commented.

"Is there something you wish to disclose, Wrath?" The Doctor snapped.

"Not at all. I just fear that Father may be interfering with something he knows to be taboo." Wrath stated.

"Hah," Lust laughed, "if what you say is true, Doctor, then I'll be sure to see to it I perform to the best of my abilities to gain what Father calls upon as ultimate Protection, however…wouldn't it be simply divine to incarcerate God's messenger? I would like to know if beings such as ourselves could commit taboo and be punished for such deceit."

"And why do you find that amusing? Are you saying you'd find it funny if Father's array failed?"

"No. I just find the concept of God fascinating and to question the Truth is something that instills excitement and yet fear, within me. Curiosity did kill the cat, you know." She replied.

"Fortunately, if what you say is true then it will not kill Father but instead that woman." The Doctor laughed piously at one such possible outcome of Father's demands. It was indeed possible for the activation to prove unsuccessful but the best part about it is it will not directly affect Father, nor will it disturb the Promised Days' plans, however, it will create the opportunity for the Flame Alchemist, as a sacrifice, to ascend with obstructing the Father's diplomacy.

"I feel sorry for her somewhat," Wrath commented ironically, "if the projection of ultimate denial is in store I'm sure she'll suffer a most horrible death."

"Yes…" Lust agreed with a fake sentimental sadness, "We might never have to privilege to call one Mother." She paused before looking at the Doctor. "Are there any plans in which that need to be carried out? I know you've been communicating with Father directly."

"As of right now, I do not know but you should remain on stand by if Envy is unable to trick that woman into giving him manuscripts. Right now," The Doctor paused as he shifted through most of the information that was stored in Nathaniel's files, seeing nothing too relevant as to explaining the secrets of Berthold's perfected arrays, "I have nothing but little information regarding the transmutation circle, aside from the letters that were exchanged between the two of them. He needs to get that from her as soon as possible so we can proceed with the experiment."

"Lust," Gluttony tugged on her dress, looking up at her expectantly, "can I eat her if she dies?"

"Mhm. Yes."

The rounded homunculus became instantly giddy and excited for the potential unsuccessful attempts to performing the birth of his Mother, however, he also restrained it somewhat, hoping to know what it would feel like to have a mother figure.

"…I'll need those manuscripts immediately. Where is Envy? " The Doctor interrupted again, filled with thoughts of progression of the process.

"Intercepting our little prodigy as we speak." Lust smiled deviously.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye's Apartment; 6:45 pm

* * *

The heavy stresses of the afternoon had caused Riza's nerves on wits end. She walked home to fetch Hayate before she headed out to the Market Place to retrieve a few things. When she walked in and was instantly greeted by her pet, lapping at her feet.

Riza bent over and embraced the dog with love and affection before changing out of her uniform. She was buttoning the blouse of her shirt when she heard the telephone ring.

"Hello?" She answered, zipping up her skirt.

"Hey," Roy's smooth voice melted over the line, "I wondering if you were coming to the banquet tonight?"

"I want nothing to do with all that boring fancy talk," She sighed.

"I was hoping you'd come with me." He insinuated with enthusiasm over the line, in an attempt to win her over. She thought for a second, remembering the previous conversation shared between her and Jean and she instantly became irritated.

"Sir," She stated firmly, "You'll be fine without me at the banquet, anyway, I have some things I need to do around the house. I have to go the Market Place too."

There was silence over the line for a moment and Riza felt herself become stiff. She didn't want to dote on such feelings that the Colonel and her indulged in once in awhile, aside from the occasional words or action they exchanged between them such as hugging or signs of adoration but it also scared her to not follow with what she's always done. She's always been headstrong for helping and aiding him, tending to his needs and making sure he was comfortable at all times. But she really did mean what she said, she just didn't feel like dolling up only to be present at a banquet for only a couple hours. Such Military events proved to be so boring to her.

"Did Havoc mention something that upset you?"

"No," She reassured with flair, disguising her lie very well, "he just tends to be annoying after awhile."

"Oh. Heh," Roy laughed a little, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. Just what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, Gracia called me earlier this week wondering what she should get you for your birthday and we got talking about where to have your party. She wanted to help so she offered to have it at her place."

"…Roy, are you sure?" She sensed the sensitivity of such a subject. It hasn't been terribly long since Maes' passing.

"Riza, I'm fine, really," He replied unperturbed, "She's really excited to see you. Oh, and I was suppose to tell you that Rebecca dropped by the office just before you left. She's excited to see you tomorrow night as well."

"Oh really?" Riza felt a smile crease into her cheeks. Rebecca was a most dear late friend from the academy and it has been quite a while since a reunion.

"I knew that would perk you up."

"Yes. It'll be good to see her too."

"How long as it been?"

"At least a couple months….So what time should I come?"

"Oh," He paused, "I'll pick you up about 8:30 tomorrow night. Is that alright? That way you can have some peace and quite for most of the afternoon."

"That sounds fine. I'll see you then." She replied.

"…Are you sure you won't come tonight?" He egged a little harder upon the Banquet subject.

"Roy," She growled, "Don't do this. I just don't feel up to it."

"Fine. Fine." He said, "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Goodbye, now." She said before hanging up the telephone. When she turned around she saw Hayate waiting patiently for her at the door and he watched her approach him; he began to wag his tail. She leashed him before leading them both from the apartment.

* * *

Central Townes Market Place; 7:01 pm

* * *

Riza walked among a small crowd within the Market Place and began searching out the things in her list. Unbeknownst to her a stranger lurked nearer, watching her every move. She was just picking up a box of tea and some pure sugar cane sugar before coming to the produce section. Riza examined most of the apples and various fruits before she noticed a rather old man watching her. She remained unearthed by odd resemblance between them and for the time being, ignored his gaze. It wasn't apparent to her yet that he was indeed following her.

After awhile, she was collecting what she needed and finally decided to act upon the stranger who carefully tried hiding his stares at her. She strategically planned to walked against the crowd, seeing the man was still staring at her from the opposite moving bunch and that's when she purposely moved awkwardly, tripping over his feet.

"Excuse me," Riza apologized, tripping over the tall, blonde old man in an attempt to dodge the incoming crowd that carried them through rush of the market. She noticed the sharpness of his glance and felt strangely unsettled when she it became obvious that his eyes were so incredibly identical to her own.

"Nathaniel Hawkeye," He imposed graciously, with a most peculiar sincere smile, "it's pleased to finally meet you, Elizabeth."

Riza stopped within her tracks in that singular moment and glared at the man. She knew the movement of stalkers and very much predicted this outcome on purpose. She knew what she was doing and wanted to gain control over the situation. She graced her fingers along the pockets of her skirt and felt the cold, hard steel of her gun. She pulled out the pistol and remained firm as she concealed the weapon from startling the surrounding bystanders of the crowded market. It made sense, she thought of the initials left on the parcel she received the day before. Hayate began growling sensing the hostility.

"So," She said, "you're the one who sent the letter?"

"Ah, yes," Nathaniel's face became bemused with embarrassment as he smiled with a calm demeanor, "I hope you were able to clean my son's glasses. They were filthy."

"I'm not comfortable with discussing this here," She demanded, "perhaps, elsewhere." She commanded, revealing her gun.

"I understand. I would like to sort out some things as well." He answered, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"My grandfather has been dead for nearly thirty-eight years," Riza stated, "My father told me so. How could you think me so stupid?" She pointed to the gun strictly at his vitals, noticing that he didn't flinch at the action. They were located only a block from her apartment complex and were carefully hidden in a warehouse alleyway, beside a dock and post. Riza never allowed her guard to fall and she watched him with utmost dexterity, her mental notes were gathering quickly, noticing he wasn't afraid and nor did he advance upon her. It was driving her crazy….

Nathaniel then started to chuckled whole heartedly and lifted his glasses from his nose. He began cleaning them, squinting his eyes in hilarity and nodded at Riza's comment.

"Forgive me, Elizabeth," Nathaniel smiled, "…my son was only passing along my message as a sign of endearment. We had to protect my science at all possible and to think," he put his glasses on again and watched her as well, "he projected all his trust in you. I wish I could've praised him before he died….you know," Nathaniel's voice trembled just them and Riza felt her heart squish together in a mesh of tangled emotion when she saw his tears forming; regardless, she still held her gun and analyzed his movement.

"It nearly killed me when I heard of the epidemic he contracted. My son…he died before me, do you have any idea how it feels to bear the death of child? My only son…dead" He said very sadly, furrowing his brows and then lowered his head. He didn't move for a long time and Riza remained distant, even when she felt his words soak up within her veins and it pained her.

"But then again," He perked up, a small laugh between rolling tears, "how could you? Elizabeth, you have honored me, more than you could ever imagine by serving Berthold and even now," He smiled, through tears, bowing to her slightly, "you haven't given up your guard."

"Such fancy talk. I still don't trust you, Nathaniel." She stated coolly. "However, I apologize for my austere demeanor, I've just always been taught to keep my father's research hidden. For you to simply waltz in my life as if it were nothing is unpromising, forgive me for refraining from showing the appropriate affection for you…"

"It's fine. I am quite at ease seeing how determined you are." He answered.

"Why?" She stuttered, chocking back unexpected pent -up anger, "Why-would you show up now? What business do you have with me? Your research has been perfected."

"I simply came to bid my thanks for the burden you've carried all these years. I suppose to letter was startling, I am truly sorry for scaring you," He apologized, rubbing the back of his head with lame expression, "I wasn't sure how to approach the situation, knowing how much effort it must've took to hide such a secret from the wrong people. I am truly grateful for the kind of dedication you've put fourth in the existence of such power."

She began to lower her guard at seeing such sincerity of how he came upon her. How could anyone approach her with knowing how delicate the subject was? Especially, if the person was assumed dead… She watched him for a long time before putting her gun away and gathering her things. If he was really just after for a thanks, then it should be kept short and to the point, and if not…she should absolve the situation if in the case he was lying. She just felt uneasy about the situation…

"The burden was something I found essential. After all," She smiled a small yet genuine, "I was just doing what I felt was right. I'm sure you understand….well then," She turned away, "farewell. I'm glad you are proud of me."

Envy felt fire ignite in his veins from the smile she allowed her guard to reveal. It was a pure and just sign that he just tapped into her good wishes, however, she was bidding a farewell…he couldn't let her get away with just this conversation. He needed to recover a copy of the perfected manuscript to be able to advance with Father's plans.

"Well," Nathaniel hesitated, putting his hand up in opposition, "I was hoping we could perhaps befriend each other….even though after all the grief you've been through all these years. I've retired from the Military not to long ago and I found that moment proving most opportune to rekindle all that I've missed out on…." He frowned with embarrassment still seeing her back turned to him.

"Maybe. For now, I should get home." She said pulling Hayate with her. He was still growling slightly…

"I understand. Soon then." He nodded in agreement before they split into separate paths.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't too much information, I tried my best to be both concise yet, very informative, of how Riza will become a Homonculus, but as you can see, she will become the  
"Ultimatum", meaning the last one Father wishes to create. _

_I really hope you guys liked it. I can't wait to hear from you all! Thanks so much for remaining such loyal readers! _

_-J _


	4. Chapter 4: Orchids, Lilies and Roses

_I know most of you assumed this story was finished but I actually went on an unexpected vacation with my family and not too long ago something went wrong with our modem at home. The internet was down for a while but I still continued to write. I actually just finished two other chapter updates, which will all be added in the next five days. _

_I sincerely apologize for the overdue addition, please enjoy! _

* * *

It began to prove futile in the hopes of gaining even an hour of sleep for Riza Hawkeye. She lay awake in her bed, tossing and turning every so often, in the hopes of finding the perfect position in which she would find enough comfort in falling asleep in. Nothing was working and Hayate licked her toes, sensing her hositility. He whimpered lightly when he saw her lean up in the dark litted room.

Only the moon was shinning in from the windows, peeling into the room in slivers and long, elongated shapes by the creases of the curtains that draped over it. Riza stared at the moon's brilliant color for long moments before finally getting up. Hayate perked up, watching her move to put on some pajama bottoms and she turned, checking the clock.

"3:37 am…are you serious?" Riza put her head in her hands as she sat at the edge of her bed, just staring at the clock before rubbing her eyes raw in her palms. For long moments she stared at the floor.

It was obvious she was having trouble sleeping and she knew exactly why. It was everything, actually, nothing in particular. It was all the paperwork she was going to have to complete Monday when went to work, it was the conversation that was exchanged between her and Havoc that was burning holes in her stomach and most frighteningly enough it was the encounter she had with her late Grandfather, Nathaniel Hawkeye….Something felt afoot with him just showing up out of the blue, surely her father wouldn't lie to her about his existence, surely he enough respect for her to at let her know that much…Perhaps not.

Her father was a strange man and most secretive no doubt. He was very reclusive but he wasn't entirely neglectful. She knew well that he loved her, of course and he had his ways of showing it but why would he just blatantly tell her that her Grandfather is dead when he knew very well he wasn't? Her face became heated and her frustration was becoming thicker by the minute. She averted her tired eyes at Hayate who now snuggled close to her, rubbing his head under her shoulder.

"Ugh," She sighed, "What am I going to do? And for God Sakes, what if he is telling the truth? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" She started whispered quietly to herself, boring question so hard into her mind that she instantly started to grow a head ache.

Riza then fell back on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge and she laid staring at the ceiling for long drawn out moments. She became suddenly infuriated when she thought of work and cursed herself for not slapping the absolute shit out of Havoc earlier - I mean, was it even really his business if what Roy and her shared was even a little intimate? What bothered her the most was that he noticed how compatible they were each other and even hinting around the sensitive notion such as love - what a cruel subject, she thought sadly, she couldn't never fully express what Roy meant to her because she had became use to the routine of hiding it. It was quite easy anyway, if she was able to serve and be there with him, that's all she could really ask for in return was the loyalty he shared with her in the hopes of turning this country around. She just wanted to be close him, that was her privilege to protect him, she would never allow him to throw that away over something so trivial as love…

Just then Hayate perked up and looked at her door. This startled her and when she heard someone knocking at her door, it was only natural she grabbed her pistol from underneath her bed post. She watched Hayate as she opened the door, and saw him scamper down the hallway. He merely sat patiently, looking at the door way and wagged his tail…She lowered her weapon and approached her door, looking through the peep hole.

"Oh no," She sighed, seeing Roy standing here, swaying ever so slightly - he must be drunk, "not again."

She unlocked the door and opened it, looking at him as she leaned on the doorway with a most arduous, hard stare. She was growing annoyed.

"I'm glad you're awake," He managed to verbalize, despite his bad balance as he leaned into her using the frame as his support, "I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Roy," She growled, "did you go drinking after the banquet?"

"Y-yes." He chuckled, leaning further into her and invading her personal space.

"Were you alone?" She put her hand on his chest, to help him steady his weight.

"Heh-n-no. I was with Havoc and Breada."

"Oh," She sighed, pulling him in, "how nice of them to render you intoxicated all by yourself. You didn't drive here did you?" She felt her patience thinning when he put all his weight on her as she closed the door and lead him to the dining area. She sat him down and fetched a glass of water.

"Actually, Havoc made the point that your apartment was closer and offered to drop me off here." He chuckled from the other room.

"Oh," She became quiet, searing with anger instantly, "of course he would. _Bastard_."

"What?' He called, rather loudly.

"Be quiet!" She hushed, appearing at his side with some water. He took it from her and motioned for her to sit with him.

"Roy, it's almost 4 in the morning."

"And you were still awake, were you not?" He made a point. She nodded, watching him sip at the water she gave him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not really." She snapped.

"What are you angry about now?" He asked, feeling a little offended by her distant nature. He watched her, noticing her eye contact wasn't flowing as lushly as usual, she would normally have no problem with helping him prevent a next day's hangover. Just then she eyed him, as if analyzing closely. He smirked, taking this opportunity to indulge within the darkest of his thoughts.

"You know," He smirked deviously, raising his brows ever so slightly, "I know that I appear irresistible, Riza but I assure you, you're the only one I would allow to pursue my"-

"Don't be ridiculous, Roy." She interrupted.

"Aw, come now," He joked, now scooting closer to her, "I know you w-want me."

"You're drunk." She stated simply.

"So?" He allowed his fingers to splay playfully with her hair.

"You sometimes have no control over what you say to me, _sir_." She flinched, moving from him and standing up. She then entered the kitchen leaving him dumbfounded.

Roy sat there for a moment not believing what was happening. Why was she distancing herself from him all of a sudden? That kind of action kind of stung him and even he knew how rejection hurt, despite his slight drunkenness. He stalked after her finding her leaning over the sink, facing the window. He took his chances and cornered her in, leaning his whole body against her own. She grew stiff suddenly.

"Why are you acting this way?" He asked.

"Because you should know better than to pursue me," She paused, turning now to face him, trying to move from under his grip but he closed the gap between them and squeezed her between his strong arms. He saw the violent flash of gold within her eyes.

"Pursue you? I thought that was long resolved when I made you _my _Lieutenant? Besides…" He leaned in now, growing serious, "would you deny me?"

"Yes." She answered simply, trying to wriggle from his grip but he was firm. That hurt him deeply, seeing how serious she was being in this situation that he thought would be most amusing. He thought he had won her over many years before, he never really put into words that he was in fact in love with her. He simply just showed it. The rejection began ripping new wounds within him.

"_Sir_, please move. You aren't funny."

"It's _Roy _and why? I thought our feelings were mutual."

"I can't allow you to become distracted from your vision _sir_"-

"Will you cut the _sir _shit? And _distracted_? Is this what's been bothering you?" He asked, seeing that she'd given up with trying to pry his arms from counter.

"_Roy_," She demanded, moving now swiftly under his arms and dodging his attempts to pin her against the door. She had quickly evaded him fast enough to make it to her hallway before he grabbed her harshly by her wrist and whipping her back around to meet him. She noticed she had never seen him so unsettled. She knew he was drunk and that he was being rougher than usual but the way he pulled her back to meet his face stunned her somewhat…was he actually serious?

"What do you mean distracted? Tell me, this is what's been b-bother you, hasn't it?"

"Havoc made the comment that it was obvious that we were involved. It's now just come to my attention. I cannot allow you to throw everything away over something as silly as this."

"It's not silly, Riza."

"Roy, don't be naïve. I've worked too hard to help you to watch it all go to hell, why can't you just accept the fact"-

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we've _been _in love for years?" He interrupted. The question hammered nails into her chest. The feelings they shared had grown and developed since they were kids, it wasn't news to her that she had fallen in love with Roy, even at a young age and she felt the fondness mature into what she felt now…her purpose was to protect him, even if it meant protecting him from herself and the affection they shared.

"Roy," She said firmly, trying to regain her wrist, "let go. I think you should get some rest."

"No," He said, "tell me, do you love me or not?"

She hesitated for a long moments, staring at him, feeling herself falling apart from the inside out. Was she really going to have to lie to him? She could potentially destroy their relationship all together, by saying yes, it could encourage him to pursue her and by saying no, it could very well shatter everything they shared…She just watched him, completely petrified.

Suddenly, Roy confidently took the moment to press his body against her again, pushing their bodies against the wall softly and kissed her hard, cupping her face with his other free hand. Her lips were thin, supple and sweet to the touch - Roy had never experienced something so divine. Just by the mere kiss, no, the first kiss shared between them, was only amplifying Roy's craving for her. She was, after all, _his _to keep.

All the years of unified, quiet emotion have came to blistering head between them and he was taking his chances. He pressed harder against her when she accepted the kiss and opened his mouth, his tongue slipping between her lips as he pulled her closely to deepen the kiss.

Riza suddenly realized what was happening when she felt Roy's tongue inside her mouth and she quickly reacted out of fear. She hadn't lost control over a situation in years and violently pushed him off her and slapped him, turning red with embarrassment.

The popping sound, clashing into his cheek, was defening and waining out her energy. He did move, he couldn't react and his expression looked lamely, straight through her eyes. His eyes looked empty and his brows were furrowing confusingly, watching her watching him.

He only put his hand to his cheek casting his gaze from her now and focusing onto the floor instead. They stood this way for long moments and never once exchanged words and it was in that instant that Riza had never felt so stupid…

She then took the hand that rested on his cheek in her own and lead him to the living room and left him lingering while she fetching extra blankets and pillows, preparing a makeshift bed for him on her couch. She waited for him to say something, say anything to relieve the tension but to no avail, he never said a word.

She helped him lay down and just before she left, she lingered above him…

"You keep staring. Something you'd like to say? Perhaps salt the wound." He whispered with a heavy impassive tone. It frightened her to see that he was speaking without looking at her. Riza then knelt beside him and asked for him to turn ove to look at her. He finally did so after a little time.

"Roy," She sighed, "It's not that I also feel the same. I do; but you must respect me enough, yourself even, to not complicate things more than they already are. Ever since we met, you've always dreamed of leading this country and I don't want to render as a distraction from those goals. If someone were to know of the kind of relationship we shared, sure enough, someone could use me against you," She paused, seeing as though he was indeed taking everything in, "can you just trust me on this?"

"I trust you," He said, "but I also can capable of making decisions on my own."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to slap you." She apologized, turning red.

"Yea, it hurt. A lot." He grumbled with flinch.

"Well, sir, you should know better than that. Besides, you're drunk -you're not going to remember any of this in the morning. Go to sleep."

"Yea, yea," He slurred, "alright. Goodnight." He started to turn over when he felt her soft hand on his throbbing cheek. Riza timidly leaned over and kissed the whelp and lingered ever so tenderly.

"Goodnight." She whispered before she stood to leave, leaving Hayate and Roy alone in the living room.

Roy then looked over and saw the dog staring at him questionably, leaning his head to the side.

"Yep," Roy smirked and whispered, talking to Hayate, "your master is a cruel one."

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

In the morning, Riza found herself waking up at 12:30 that early afternoon and came into the living room. Hayate met her groggy gaze as she saw that her blankets had been tidily folded and stacked on the couch. She stared at it for long moments feeling a coldness fill the pit of her stomach. She was alittle startled that he left without letting her know. It wasn't uncommon that he would leave without telling her but after the incidents between them it left a sour feeling in her mouth. She then entered the kitchen and poured herself something to drink.

Just then as she started to fix herself something to eat she heard someone knocking at her door. She fetched the door and looked through the peep hole to find a telegram and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," She greeted, tucking her hair behind her ears and saw the man smile at her.

"Hi, I have flowers for a Ms. Riza Hawkeye? And a letter."

"Yes, that's me. Thank-you, thank-you very much." She responded smiling and taking the orchids and lilies from him. She then took the letter and bid the man a farewell before paying him a tip. She shut the door behind her and laid the flowers on the table as she begun to open the letter.

_Happy Birthday, Elizabeth. I hope you like the flowers. _

_-Nathaniel Hawkeye. _

Her eyes widened. It wasn't that is wasn't a nice gesture and it wasn't that her address would be uncommon knowledge. After all, it was mandatory for all Military personnel's records to display addresses and phone numbers if in such cases she needed to notified or mailed. It had nothing do with stuff, she thought, still feeling the uneasiness of the situation take over, it had everything do with the kind of audacity that man possessed. Didn't it occur to him yesterday that she didn't trust him? She started to shake and fell haphazardly into the chair, just staring at the letter and then glancing at Hayate who only responded to her fright by whimpering and rubbing his head into her legs. She didn't move for long moments considering the possibilities.

She shook her head and just as she was about enter the kitchen, she heard another knock at the door.

"My god," She fumbled in a whispered, "what now?"

She looked through the peep hole and saw yet another delivery, this time, from what she could see, were roses and she opened the door to see a different, younger man holding the bouquet of flowers. He also had a letter and smiled when Riza opened the door.

"Hi there," He said, "Are Ms. Riza Hawkeye?"

"Yes." She nodded, blushing now seeing how big the bundle of roses were.

"These are for you and I've been told to give you this too." The boy smile handing her things. She quickly set them down on the table as well, fetching another tip and sweetly sent the boy off with a smile.

She saw the roses and admired how beautiful they looked, all in different variations of red and white, some even held the colors mixing sensually within the petals. She then opened the letter and felt relief wash over in an instant.

_I thought of you when I saw these. They were handpicked and each wrapped in chiffon, hope you slept well on the Eve of your Birthday, Riza. _

_I'll see you tonight,_

_Roy _

_Ps. Sorry I didn't wake you when I left; you just looked so tired. _

She found herself smiling until her eyes then flickered the bouquet beside the ones that Roy sent. The lilies and orchids were quiet lovely too, she couldn't deny that and it was indeed a nice gesture, a strange and most odd one but nonetheless nice. She took the moment to stare at both bouquets before she fetched a vase…

* * *

Later that Evening...

* * *

Riza stood in her parlor for a moment before remembering what she was doing; Hayate merely watched her with curiosity before following her into the kitchen.

"Sorry, boy," She apologized quietly as she gingerly poured his food into his bowl, "Got carried away with cleaning again."

The dog just sat staring at the food as it tumbled into the plastic bowl and when she finished, he allowed himself to delve into the brown crisp.

Just then, as she turned away and absently approached in the middle of her hallway, a knock came to the door and Hayate scrambled in between her feet to meet the door. He sat sniffing and then sat patiently wagging his tail.

She quickly looked at the clock and then stopped for a minute, looking at herself making last mental notes as she turned the knob of the door.

"You ready?" Roy smiled upon seeing her before him. Riza nodded before inviting him inside. He watched her as she went to fetch her things and was left in awe by her appearance. She wore a black, slim fitting turtleneck dress that reached a length that hung sluggly just above her knees. She had slipped on some black, pointed flats and met his gaze as she came walking down the hallway.

"What?" She asked noticing his stare.

"Uh. Nothing. You look great." He slivered his way out of their staring match as she turned the corner into her bathroom. He could hear the clinking of glass and the opening of a drawer before he ventured to look around her apartment. It was clean and smell of fresh cider, the floors clearly mopped with a finishing shine and her glass breakfast table, a nook between her parlor and kitchen, had displayed a vase and few candles.

Roy glanced over as he bent down to pet Hayate and saw the roses he sent her but under the accompanied lilies and orchids. His face scrunched together a little upon seeing the visiting blooms and even picked at them. Riza appeared beside him sensing his curiosity.

"Who else sent you flowers?" He inquired.

"A stranger. He claims to be my grandfather."

"What?" Roy looked at her questionably.

"Yes. Apparently so. The person who sent me that note last week also sent me these. I don't really know what to think of the whole thing….He seems, sincere, I suppose." She faltered quietly. Roy saw her demeanor quiver back now and her glow was dissipating.

"Did something else happen?" He said following her with his eyes as she sat herself onto the couch in with a huff. She just stared a moment of two before looking over at him. She looked so lost staring at him, as she herself trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"I'm-I'm not so sure. I just managed to run into him in the Marketplace the other day when you called. I made him tell me who he was but…I still feel uneasy about it. He claimed he was granted retirement and wanted to make up for lost time."

"What? Why didn't you notify me as soon as that happened?" He was shocked. He grew stiff just then at the mention of her intercepting this guy single handedly and she looked at him furrowing her brows.

"I am not helpless." She spat in a low growl, folding her arms.

"I know, I know," He sighed, watching her and relaxing himself before addressing the situation properly, "You know your grandfather is dead, surely you aren't confused about that." Roy responded, now sitting beside her. He was watching her as she stared, nodding and then turned to him.

"But what if my father lied? Don't pretend like you didn't know how secretive he was." She said seriously, watching him eyes avert slightly and waited for him to say something, she hoped for anything as his eyes focused on her for long moments.

Roy watched her looking at him defiantly, not afraid but questionable and looking for his best advice. Ever since she was sent that letter, Riza hasn't been herself entirely and she remained conclusive on the subject of her father and wallowed more in personal tragedies, but this recent conflict was threatening to kill her from the inside out. He would get to bottom of this so he could make sure she was okay again.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." He whispered and saw that she nodded in response.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Wishes: Part I

"It's awfully quiet in here for a party," Riza commented as she followed behind Roy within the dimness of the corridor. They had just entered the apartment complex not too long before they found themselves within Gracia's quarters and Riza became instantly nervous when she heard not one sound and found that all the lights were dim.

Suddenly, Roy disappeared from her grasp and she stood in the long hallway, dappled in shreds of light and confused as she wondered through looking and admiring all the family pictures that remained hung. She studied them acutely for only a few moments before she stepped into the parlor.

In the fleet of the ambush, Riza found herself toppled over by Hughes' over-excited daughter Elysia and eventually everyone came from their hiding spots, all bidding their smiling and bubbling faces with whoops and hollers.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh," Riza greeted them all as she sat on the floor, cradling Elysia's giggling figure in her hands, "What a nice surpise. I was worried I scared you all off when I didn't hear anything."

There was a round of laughter from everyone as Riza dusted herself off and assisted Gracia by turning on all the lights. There stood all of her subordinates, Jean Havoc, Breada, Fury and Falman and all were dressed rather nicely with the casual khaki, or slick, slacks and her superior officer stood firmly next to them all with a smile on his face as well. Beside him, Major Armstrong's face glittered with radiance as he too enjoyed the excitement.

"Oh Lieutenant!" Armstrong exclaimed with open arms and suddenly embraced her "You seem to behold such beauty on the eve of your birthday celebration!"

"Ohh-oh than-thank you," She managed to squeak, "Thank you. Now, Major…let go of me."

It's a wonder they all fit inside the apartment. Among her subordinates, there was Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse, and with them was Winry Rockbelle. It was probably the second or third time Riza had seen of her and she had grown up quite beautifully. Roy also took the liberty of inviting his foster mother, Madam Christmas and with her were two young lovely women, both of which Riza knew were Roy's informants. Riza was acquainted with them since some time now and they both seemed to have been well and looking better as ever.

As Riza joined among the mingling festivities, she found that Denny Brosh and Maria Ross had been invited as well, even though they claimed to be looking after Edward Elric but they too were enjoying themselves. However, within the crowd and growing conversation she could hear the Colonel yelling a tirade with Edward somewhere behind her as she fetched a glass of wine from the kitchen. She shook her head as she turned right into someone and bumped heads.

"You're looking well, Ms. Riza." Winry laughed.

"Oh goodness," Riza apologize, making sure her friend was alright, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

"You're fine. I'm sure you've been told a lot tonight already but Happy Birthday."

"Ah, yes, well that's very sweet of you nonetheless. How have you been?" Riza nodded with a smile inviting Winry to follow her as she ventured into the kitchen.

Gracia knew Riza all too well, seeing as though she left a bottle of Riza's favorite Riesling beside the sink with a cute little glass beside it.

"Same old, same old. The boys keep getting themselves into trouble." Winry answered, sitting herself at the bar island in the middle of kitchen and watched as Riza turned to her, screwing open the bottle. The dry, fruitiness filled their nostrils and then Winry noticed Riza collected another shorter glass and poured some into it.

"Here," Riza offered with a wink, " you can try some if you like. Just don't tell anyone I gave you some."

"Ooh. Thanks." Winry took a sip and her eyes squinted with resentment at the strong elixir sliding down her throat. She heard Riza laugh lightly as she poured herself some with the glass provided.

"Too strong?" Riza offered with playful humor.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Riesling. Very, very dry. My favorite."

"I'm not sure if I love it or hate it." Winry added, taking another long sip finding that her tasted buds were dancing inside her mouth.

"Well, tell me," Riza offered again as she leaned onto the counter, "How are things? What have been up to? It's been awhile since I saw you last."

"Yes. Honestly, I haven't been doing much but studying and improving my automail. I've actually added on a couple more routine customers since Edward but I've been trying to save up some money so I can afford to get some more tools."

"That sounds lovely." Riza added before she took another long gulp of her Riesling, guzzling down the first glass with no problem.

"I took your advice Ms. Riza."

"Oh?"

"You remember when we met? You told me you have someone you want to protect?"

Riza's features softened as she recalled the mention of Roy and she averted her eyes to the doorway of the kitchen. She could here Roy's lofty voice reverberate slightly over the background chatter of the next room.

"Yes…How do you mean?"

"I told Edward I would support him until he and Al got their bodies back. Do you…you don't think that's stupid do you?"

"Of course not," Riza answered with a laugh as she poured another glass of the dry stuff, "I think that's very sweet of you. You remind me of myself a bit when I was your age."

"You did mean you and the Colonel" -

"Lieutenant?" A velvety voice halted their conversation and their attention was projected upon Roy's singular figure.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but I think you should come with me," He interjected, "I have some information you might want to hear…"

* * *

"We were advised to find a man by the name of Nathaniel Hawkeye," Alphonse Elric admitted. Edward and Alphonse were delegated to join a private conversation just outside on the terrace. Roy stood among them beside Riza and he sipped at his drink as he beckoned for them to continue.

Riza's face became downcast at the mention of her grandfather but she rallied her nerves together and stared bold-faced with the blonde brothers. They looked expectantly at the Liuetenant, unaware of the incidents that happened last week.

"So that's why you're in Central?"

"…Yes, Colonel," Edward intervened suspiciously, "Just what the hell is going on?"

"Actually," Riza whispered, looking at her wine glass, "It has nothing to do with the Colonel, Fullmetal. All of this is merely a coincidence. You're unaware of the fact that Nathaniel is my grandfather, aren't you?"

"We had a feeling," Alphonse confessed, "that could be a possibility. It's pretty obvious you two share last names - we just needed confirmation."

"Who referred him, if I may ask?" Roy interjected quickly.

"Well, you see…we aren't suppose to tell anyone, Colonel. I'm"-

"I am a superior officer, asking you tell me who sent you here now, tell me." Roy's voiced became stolid and cold. Riza placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to meet her. Her face was soft and yet expressionless.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" Alphonse asked gingerly.

"It's nothing you boys should concern yourself with," She added quietly, "besides the obvious fact that my grandfather passed away sometime ago. And it -heh," Riza laughed manically to herself turning from them momentarily and leaned against the railing, "And it's just humorous to me," She whispered, "that you're looking for him too."

"What's happened?" Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Please," Alphonse added quietly, "tell us. Maybe we can help each other out somehow…""Perhaps," Roy smirked, "you can."


	6. Chapter 7: Birthday Wishes Part II

_Sorry for the delay. I've been hard at work, however, I felt it was time for just a bit of humor to break up the continuous ominous story line. Also, I added a little more detail of just how close and secretive Roy and Riza's relationship truly is. I tend to be a bit wordy, so forgive me, however, I have already finished editing the next chapter after this and be on the look out for another additional update within the next 24 hours. For now though, please enjoy and **don't forget to review**! _

* * *

Gracia's Apartment: Riza's Birthday Party

* * *

"But why would he send notification like that?" Edward asked peculiarly, examining the bifocals the Lieutenant gave to him. He sifted over them, trying to carefully understand the severity of her situation. He peered up at her as he situated himself comfortably against the iron rails that boxed in the terrace just outside of Gracia's apartment. They were discussing Edward's agreement and cooperation for assisting in Hawkeye's current situation. Edward looking through the dusty lenses and huffed a dry sigh as he watched Alphonse momentarily stare off into space.

"I'm not sure. It seems odd, doesn't it?" She asked.

"It just seems suspicious. How would he have gotten these anyways? Aren't they're your fathers?" Alphonse asked as he took the glasses from Edward, looking perplexed at the item as well.

"That's what's been troubling me most. I'm sure those were left at the Estate, with the rest of my family's possessions. It's been locked away for years."

"So it could imply that he broke in to get them…" Edward thought for a moment. His little head spinning around for answers because they had to have more reason to believe this guy was up to no good. He was remembering how sullen Dr. Marcoh's face became when mentioning Natheniel, _supposedly, a former, but truly an exceptionally good friend_. Edward squirmed uncomfortably, thinking of an alternative...once more, he couldn't accept the fact this guy was dead and that probably fueled because this the only lead he and Alphonse had the had to keep his head high and his vision clear if they were ever going to regain their bodies.

"You're sure your grandfather's dead?"

"How many times do we have to discuss this, Fullmetal? Yes. And he's been dead for years. Why is that so hard to understand?" Roy snapped out of redundancy of the situation. They had probably been scaling this dilemma for almost forty-five minutes. Enough time for those attending Riza's party to start to wonder where she's been off too.

"It's just that…well," Edward hesitated, "None of this makes sense, unless this stalker guy has an ulterior motive and if that's the case, it also concerns me and Al. Better yet, I'd like to see some of your grandfather's research. From what I've heard, he was extremely talented. Would that be alright? In exchange for some information, I'd like to take a look at some his documents concerning alchemy. It might give us another lead."

"I've been told to not reveal his research, Edward..." The Lieutenant frowned, "But, if you promise me you'll never share it with anyone else, then I suppose I could let you review it..." She gave a half smile, gracing his shoulder and retrieving her father's glasses. She looked on them sadly, now regaining her previous deep frown and yet, when she glanced at Edward, she was able to hide it temporarily.

"Thank-you, I swear we'll keep it secret," He paused with defiant, gold eyes and nodded abruptly.

"But what about you? We're not exactly solving the situation you're in. That guy could be really dangerous, Lieutenant." Alphonse asked her.

"Remember," She said kindly, "You boys are trying to find solutions to your regain your bodies. It just so happens we hit the same route. You're helping out more than you know if you can get that information to us. Even I don't remember much of him, I'm sure you'll be able to fill me in with whatever it may be that you find out..." Riza said as she nodded to them, reminding them of their true goal.

Riza wasn't about to let those boys drag themselves in this mess and if they can get a hold of any records or documents concerning her grandfather, and discover just what was going on, then that would keep both her and Roy's involvement to a minimal, rendering her curiosity undetected, at least for now. At the same time, Edward and Alphonse appearance back in Central was proving both useful and convenient and it was only natural for them to ask for help as well. She was hesitant but she could trust them, she was sure.

However, she could distinctively still hear the laughter going on within the apartment and glanced back and Roy who stood pensively, both brewing and listening to their conversation. He rubbed his chin in deep thought. They needed to hurry and get back to the party to spend the remaining hour or so with good tiding.

"Fullmetal," Roy narrowed his eyes, "Be careful when snooping around for this. Friend or Foe, the Military inevitably has something to do with him and that may not be looked kindly upon if you go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Roy paused, gritting his teeth and brawling his fists "Remember, Maes' death was the cause of something very similar to what you're doing. If something happens, and I'm sure the Lieutenant would agree, you'll need restrict your involvement and save yourself. I won't let someone else fall victim to the same mistake twice...there might be eyes or ears all around you."

Edward nodded in agreement when he remembered what happened to his and Roy's good friend, Maes Hughes. Something about the Military has inevitably became grim, a hostile environment when it came to digging around in the Country's affairs and those individuals involved. Edward and Alphonse had been so long searching for the legendary stone, coming to find that produces nothing but an unchanged cycle of death just as Marcoh described; it's the Devil's Research. After having Sheska transcribed the documents, it settled even more in the pit of their stomachs. They no longer knew what to believe possible within or outside of the law, even more so, who to trust. However, the Colonel may be a lunatic, no less but Edward and Alphonse could trust him; he was a good man surrounded with good people.

* * *

Riza ventured back into the living area and joined Gracia who was helping herself to some more wine. Gracia and her have always been good friends, ever since they met through Roy and Hughes' friendship. It wasn't uncommon for Riza and her friend Rebecca, to all spend time together and keeping good touch with one another, however…lately, ever since Hughes' death, Gracia drifted away and Rebecca focused solely on her career as Riza was dealing with problems on her own.

"How have things been, lately?" Riza whispered apologetically.

"As best as I can manage. I have to remember about Elyicia and sulking over my husband's death might prolong our depression. We're trying very hard." She answered timidly, looking at her glass.

"I'm so very sorry, Gracia. I'm sure you understand that you and Major Hughes were exceptionally important to Roy and I. I've wished the best ever since for you and Elyicia."

Gracia turned to meet Riza's face and her eyes were hiding tears, when she suddenly embraced her. Riza wasn't prepared for it exactly, however, she managed to recompose herself in time to tighten their embrace.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen? Some shots right about now, sounds lovely. Doesn't it?" Riza whispered as she tried herding the saddened woman into a private room so that she could openly talk.

When they entered through the doors, without detection, Riza sat Gracia at her island-like bar in the middle of the room and proceeded to the other side of the kitchen. She was washing her hands a bit from some spilled alcohol and her palms were becoming sticky. She could hear Gracia sniffling quietly to herself and Riza waited for her to say something as she was drying her hands. The kitchen seemed serene in a way, bold with bright yellows and orange colored walls, and lavender curtains. It simply reflected Gracia's pastel like aura, a soft and unwavering figure that stood both tall and beautiful. The tiles on the floor had been previously renovated, Riza could well remember Hughes talking about the new marble tiles he was purchasing for Gracia as a surprise. She smiled somewhat looking at the pearl colored floors and admired the granite themes they refurbished. The large counter top space was just in front of her, covered in the same tiles and polished woods, however, it was also a bar on the other side facing the doorway.

Riza set aside her dishcloth and allowed Gracia to sit silently as she began putting things away for the woman and cleaning up some of the drinks that were haphazardly misplaced in the kitchen. She began fixating the room with her organization touches, seeing as though Gracia was lacking somewhat due to her miserable loss….The thought left Riza breathless; she couldn't imagine loosing someone like that, it would be as if Roy was taken from her. How awful, she thought as she collected some more nick knacks that Elyicia had strode across the floor. Bits of broken crayons littered just under the counter top and a familiar stuffed bear was tossed carelessly beside the sink. It was damp as she held in her hand and for a moment, she suddenly remembered the picture Hughes was showing Roy; it was this exact stuffed animal Elyicia was holding. She cringed inwardly, inhaling deeply before she was finished tiding up.

Riza turned herself to face her friend as she remained with swollen cheeks and deeply red, chapped lips. Gracia was fiddling with her empty wine glass, mesmerized by the glossy shine that bounced from the lights. She finally sighed, wiping her face again and setting the wine glass on the counter. She hadn't bothered to looked up from her hands as she sat completely quiet and Riza remained stoically reserved. She waited for empty moments to dissipate and dissolve into a conversation. Instead, Riza nodded to herself slightly and took the glass from her and set it delicately in the sink.

She sat staring at the wine bottle to her left as she peeked out the kitchen window, watching the city lights twinkling. Everything seemed so peaceful, so quietly amused and it was if you could even hear the world turning. Riza begun to instantly reflect on the times just before the Hughes' tragedy. She recalled being called numerous times during weekends by either Gracia or Rebecca's constant bantering to get her to go out with them for a drink or two; more or less five or six. Despite popular belief, Riza liked going out and it wasn't as if she was forced to spend time with her friends, it was just outside of her comfort zone to enjoy herself.

Often, she felt bad for letting herself let loose because she was afraid that her life might just do the same. Her carelessness and lack of control over any given situation, even something as minor as enjoying a few good drinks and conversation, could both risk or seriously damage the pact her and Roy made a long time ago; they needed to change the face of this country. Ever since Ishval, the many lives they both took and after all the pain and suffering that was endured during those long seven years, it seemed too much of a risk to enjoy life anymore because she was so used to disappointment.

Just then she heard the light patter of what sounded like shoes hitting the floor and she turned herself around to face Gracia. The woman now fully relaxed as she cross her bare feet together and turned to see Riza watching her.

"Thank-you," Gracia sighed loudly, wiping her face as Riza handed her a cold cloth, "I wasn't sure how much more I could handle…"

"Gracia," Riza asked as she settled across the counter top, leaning all her weight on her elbows as she balanced her figure as she stood against the island, "why on earth did you volunteer your place up? I could've just as easily held at my own apartment. Granite, it would've been much tighter fit but still…"

"But you wouldn't have," Gracia smiled as she still wiped her face, blotting her cheeks with the cold cloth, "I know you. You hardly ever get yourself out unless Rebecca and I forced you. How has she been doing, by the way? I feel awful really. I haven't been very sociable lately, I hope you'll forgive me."

"She's been focusing on her career, after all, she's very ambitions to surpass my sharpshooter scores," Riza laughed lightly, "But you shouldn't apologize for that. We've all actually hit a rut here lately and I presume things will hurry back to normal as soon as it's safe."

"Safe? How do you mean? What else has happened?" Gracia sat up erectly and her eyes began to widen. She felt her head spin momentarily as she scanned the kitchen. Her fingers now intertwined together, nervously twitching as Riza turned her back to her momentarily and began searching for something as if to avoid the question. It was understood, Gracia assumed, that such matters shouldn't be left to a normal civilian however, now she began her life as a widow, things started to peel back and the world began to reveal just how volatile and inhuman it could be. She wanted to know why her husband had to die. She wanted to know just as much as Riza knew and it began burning holes in her stomach ever since she buried Maes. Perhaps, her voice as lonely women would be over looked but surely, she could be allowed to know something of the perplex mystery that surrounded Hughes' tragedy.

"Gracia," Riza asked quietly, "Where are your shot glasses?"

"They're just in that cabinet…yes," She pointed just as Riza opened the one she directed, "that's it. Top shelf."

Riza nodded and gathered two but set aside the other remaining three just by the sink. She patiently and quietly snuck to the corner of the room. Gracia watched her move to the dining room table just in the other room and in minutes, she reemerged fully equipped with a fourth of tequila. She smirked at Gracia for only a second before fixing themselves shots.

"Perhaps," Riza spoke quietly, as she placed the full shot now before the woman, "it isn't my place to tell you all the details but as a friend of yours," said Riza, as she graced the chilled glass of amber liquid, "I believe it's only natural for you to be aware of all of the facts surrounding Hughes' death. Otherwise, I can't possibly understand how you've managed this far without seeking Roy or I out for answers. It must be painful to be kept in the dark under the circumstances…So," Riza continued, making haste and raising her glass, urging Gracia to meet hers in mid-air, "drink up. You might need something to dilute the gloom."

The two women nodded with a quick but sincere smile before throwing their glasses back and endured the strong, spiced drink as it burned their throats. Riza settled her glass back quickly and exhaling sharply, offended by the sour after-taste as did Gracia.

"You know," Gracia chuckled despite the morose humor the mingled between them, "I think this could use some lime."

"You're right." Riza agreed with a smirk as she approached the pantry seeking out the green fruit. She fetched Gracia's cutting board and settled once more facing her. For a moment, they both sat in silence as Riza rolled back the sleeves of her dress and put her in a messily strung bun. She carved the fruit looking over at Gracia who held her glass tightly within her palms.

"You're husband was a dear friend of both Roy and I. Although, most of the time he goofed off and would consistently dote upon you and Elyicia, I knew that secretly Roy enjoyed the attention."

"Yes," Gracia mused with a muted smile as she poured herself another drink. Riza handed her portion of the tart fruit, "They've always been best friends."

Riza paused momentarily on that note as she too fixed herself another drink and then proceeded to delicately squeeze the lime halve and mixed the concentrated juice into the glass with the rhythmical motion of her wrist.

"Which is why I'm passing along an apology; one that Roy is afraid is unforgivable," Riza's voice became lowered, almost faint as Gracia peered at her with questionable, emerald eyes, "He wishes you'd forgive him for dragging Hughes into a steadily, worsening situation. He and Edward both feel that Maes would still be alive if it weren't for what they describe to be as their _perpetual persistency_. I hope you've remained absolute in believing the best of them."

"Maes was always putting himself in those situations," Gracia smiled to herself, "I've never blamed Roy, or Edward for that matter. They were a team and with that came risks, ones that I now know to be serious. But if Roy has any doubt, could you pass along this: I remain just as faithful as my husband was. It would be foolish, perhaps an even an insult not trust those Maes confided so strongly with."

"I told him something very similar. As far as Edward is concerned, I just want those boys to be able to regain their strength after the terrible loss and justify those who have died by achieving their goal. I'm sure you'd agreed, after all, it would only render Maes' death ineffective." Riza answered with a light smile.

"I wish that also. Those boys shouldn't trouble themselves with this mess. Their priority was finding a way to attain their original bodies and I'm afraid if more people die, they might cease to pursue it. Maes put so much of this time in helping them and if they stop now, for what purpose would my husband's death become? Riza…please," Gracia asked timidly and now looking down at her lap momentarily, "Tell me everything you know. I can't just sit here in self-pity."

"As simply as I can put it, he must've figured out something horrible within the finer inner networking of the Military. Perhaps it was another conspiracy theory, or at least that's the rumor circling Central."

"Conspiracy? You can't be actually blaming the Military for his death?" Gracia covered her mouth in shock.

"Due to Roy's relentless nature, which honestly, it's proven effective in the last few weeks or so, he's been allowed to view proper documents concerning Hughes' death. From what he can gather, with the help of the Elrics', that there is an enemy among us…"

"Just what kind of enemy?"

"Someone with higher ranking is assumed to be covering it up. When Roy ventured to the scene, just after the funeral, Major Armstrong delivered a rather scrupulous message, something Roy easily decoded. It validates the assumption that someone, holding power over Armstrong, is enforcing a code of silence and although I don't know much more than that, I can certainly entail that even with good men like our platoon, the Military continues possess an unjust and corruptible sovereign."

"…Just what is does the Military hope to gain from killing him?"

"It does two things actually," Riza sighed, "The biggest reason is that he must've got his hands on some important information and it was inevitably it was worth dying for. Under request, I've been ordered to gather as much data on that situation as best as I can but I've got nothing. There isn't anything I can find and from the information I've been given, nothing I dig up makes any sense. Hughes dealt a lot with investigative purposes, such as filing deaths, trails and murder. A lot of his work was contended with most of the country's foundation and the many civil, and upscale, wars over the last couple hundred years. In other words," Riza tried to rephrase, "I've come up dry with only a few dates and wars, all randomly placed around the country and nothing consistent aside from bloodshed. This country is hell bent on a cycle of hatred and war but whatever Hughes noticed about it, it must've been important and was never meant to be discovered."

"Oh my… god" Gracia's voice faltered faintly just then as she looked back at her lap and jerkily running her fingers through her hair. She could feel her tears coming back with insidious pricks as she tried hard to hold them back as she listened.

"The second reason, something I have only realized just recently, is that since it's common knowledge that the Colonel and Hughes were such good friends, it's only natural for Roy to scope out the severity of the situation. In turn, whoever is behind this, expected the Colonel to make his move and therefore, because of his disobedience towards the Military but through the loyalty he swore upon with Hughes, Mustang and those who serve under him are being constantly monitored. We're being watched, Gracia." Riza warned with a flash of danger hinting in her eyes as she twirled her drink around in her hand.

"Our unit, is being more closely observed. We have to remain careful. I just informed Roy recently of this because of the interview he had schedule with a public announcer because the Military is kicking the Hughes' investigation to curb. Instead, they're focusing on Scar's apparent sightings. They're trying to promote Roy's iconic ideals, which makes it harder for him to search anymore than he's already done because not only is he becoming a popular Military figure, they're also scrutinizing our every move at the same time. We can't move any further. That's all that I know," Riza sighed, put her glass aside and leaning closer to Gracia.

"I just want you to know, that whatever else we uncover, I will tell you everything regardless of the situation because you deserve to know. I'm so very sorry, Gracia."

Riza sympathized, taking Gracia's hand in her own. She smoothed her soft, but calloused finger tips over Maes' wedding band that still was worn by the other woman. It made Riza frown, tears pricking her instantly as she held the Gracia's hand in her own. She squeezed her hand for comfort as Gracia started to weep again and Riza tried very hard to hold back her own pain. _How could she do it_, she wondered as she remained focused on the golden, diamond band, _how could Gracia continue to live without the man she was devoutly in love with_?

For long moments, they said nothing more and in the silence of all this, love proved to be the only withstanding form of endurance through this kind of situation. It only fueled Riza's own ambitions as a faithful subordinate to her superior, and it amplified the love and loyalty that drove her and Roy to change the face of this country. She was afraid as she still eyed the wedding band that Gracia wore, secretly battling to move aside those deep, unadulterated desires she possessed for Roy. Could her and Roy ever be this way, openly, without risking everything and everyone they loved, including themselves? She's always been living in a constant, unfaltering terror of someone usurping the endurable adoration they both held for each other and leaving the other half to an empty, fruitless existence but could she really hide from it forever? It wasn't jealousy that compelled Riza, as she sought to condole her friend just then, it was hope that love would find a way to heal all ailments.

"Protect him, Riza," Gracia cried quietly, squeezing back, "I can assure you, the loss is tremendous. I believe in Roy because I want Elyicia to grow up in that place Roy described to Maes. So don't you dare," She almost threatened in a low, withered voice, "let _anything _happen to him. "

That simple request, consolidated with the future of so many her and Roy held dear, even those so close to them, both Gracia and Elyicia, deserved a better State; a Democratic State that would hear the voice of it's people and become bound by loyalty, not war. Riza nodded instinctively, now wiping her face after falling victim to an vulnerable subject.

It's always remained an unspoken respect between them. Riza has never shied away from her own feelings while in front of Gracia, or about anything else for that matter, because inevitably, just as her dear friend Rebecca, she understood the deep, platonic and yet divine love shared between them.

Even if they rarely indulged those feelings with one another, it was Roy and Riza who inadvertently loved each so much that they would fight until the bitter end to protect those around them. Because without those who loved and supported the summit on which they stood, how else could they rightfully achieve the goals they were fighting for?

A perfect country, a strong family and friends who basked in the glory of freedom…yes, those were probably the only things that drove Roy and Riza to continue to fight without hesitation.

The Hughes family was well aware of their situation and though Roy never worried over such, trivial and stupid matters like the Fraternization decrees that could potentially expose their affair. It was purely the fact that Riza remained unnerved and yet served as Roy's conscious to remind them once more of his dream…

Until then, they would fight in hopes for a better tomorrow…

* * *

Post-Ishvalan War; Years ago - Some Bar (Pub)

* * *

"Don't try and hide it or anything," Maes said contently as he snickered, holding his drink closer to his lips, "I know you've already fallen in love with someone."

"Oh," Roy smirked, "Have I? Care to indulge?"

The two men had taken a drink after work some night and were currently playing pool. It wasn't too long after their release from Ishval. They did this almost every night since they'd returned from war and it was hard for them not to indulge once in a while in their latest nightmares about those days serving battle. They sought each other's friendship and kindness.

"It was that woman I met, wasn't it? The one with they called the Hawk's Eye."

"And what makes you assume this?" Roy playfully slurred as he took aim with his pool stick, smirking at his friend who leaned against the post of a nearby stand.

"Your eyes became soft, even during a time of war. Like mine did, every time I received a letter from Gracia. It's obvious the woman is important to you, no doubt, if not intimately tied to you."

Roy shot his stick, allowing the white ball to collide with three of his kind with one flick and sending them maddeningly towards the hole in the center. He smirked, looking over at Maes who huffed with annoyance. Maes collected his pool stick and set his drink aside rubbing his head.

"Damn," He booed, "three in a row. You bastard."

"You shouldn't leave them so vulnerable. It only makes them easy targets." Roy chuckled, taking a swig of his drink.

"And that's why she won't allow you and her to indulge any further?"

Roy stopped just then dropping his pool stick just at his waist as he leaned up from focusing on their game. His stare narrowed and lingered momentarily as Maes defiled their relationship so easily. It set Roy uncomfortably before the man, as if he were like an open book.

"It's taken me a couple years to realize it but you've always had her haven't you?" Maes asked.

Finally, Roy sighed and set his stick aside just before he excused himself for only a second to fetch them another round of drinks. He proceeded before his friend and presented the shots on the nearby stool table in the corner, just beside their game and raised his glass, allowing another smirk to ride against his lips as his brows lifted teasingly.

"Her father taught me everything I know. She's always been family, how could we not remain together?"

"Don't try and pretend it's as if she's family, because I know you, Roy Mustang," Maes defended as he downed his shot quickly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "You've become gentle ever since she came back for you. It's good to know that someone cares about you that much, to drag themselves through war to find you again. As much as I suspect," Maes paused, "She hides herself from you because she knows that if you're gunna make it to the top, then you'll need no easy targets, just a team of trustworthy pawns for you to move. She's dedicated herself to you as a shield, to get you there. Now tell me, even if you met as kids, that you're not already in love with someone, Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Then you understand the vulnerability of our situation, do you not?" Roy nodded, setting his empty shot aside and staring at the pool table.

"Of course. I'll see to it that you're relationship remains undetected and while we're at it, I'll work below you and push you to top, along with _your _Lieutenant."

* * *

Gracia's Apartment: Riza's Birthday; The Kitchen

* * *

"Yours and Maes' relationship, has always been celestial goal Roy and I hoped for one day. You're family, the kind of happiness you and him shared without feeling scrutinized or fear, only inspired our current relationship. I've promised to help him get to the top, and in return, he's promised only love and loyalty along the way, even through the depths of hell. It's always been this way, ever since Ishval, we had to remain quiet because Roy's ambitions could be likely taken for treason," Riza paused, looking up at Gracia, "It's our job to love and to serve each other in silence."

"Then I suppose I should consider what Maes and I shared, more than just a blessing. Riza," Gracia turned to her just then, with a tear-stricken smile, "I know you and Roy will be able to experience it, sooner than you think.."

"Hah," Riza smiled back as she stood staring at her, "We can only hope, right?"

The two women mused quietly at this for a moment before quietly taking their drinks, simultaneously raising them to another cheer and throwing them back once more. Just as before, Riza was able to consume her shot quicker and after she put the glass aside she instantly began sucking on the tart fruit available. Gracia wiped her face instinctively before she blotted her cheeks against with the cold cloth. The room was now starting to spin and for a moment, Gracia felt a comfort develop between them once more as if they were reliving older, better times. Gracia wanted to go back, even if it remained temporal for one night, at all cost.

"Another?" Gracia dangled her glass in Riza's face

.  
"Or three?" Riza agreed with a wink.

* * *

Gracia's Apartment: Parlor (Riza's Birthday)

* * *

Roy had been conversating with a couple of his men, including Major Armstrong. They had been debating currently over the matter of Hughes' death, trying unravel the currently mystery going around Head Quarters. However, amongst the dismal words that were exchange, Roy noticed Elyicia sat in the corner of the room by herself. She tugged loosely at a teddy bear as she managed to squeeze undetected down the hallway. She scrambled quickly by herself until Roy took a keen interest. He excused himself to the restroom, and followed her.

The little girl quickly filed in her playroom just at the end of the hallway and when Roy peeked through the crack, he saw that she was sitting just perfectly still before a rather new and expensive toy. She didn't move for it, in fact, she merely touched the frame delicately before Roy noticed the tag that still hung from one of the doll house's window…And it read, painfully: From: Daddy

Roy grimaced to himself, burying his pained expression in the shadows of the door before quietly letting himself inside with a timid knock.

"Uncle Roy." Elyicia shied away as he crawled and sat beside her, looking at her new toy.

"Your daddy got you this?" Roy asked with a smile.

Elyicia bowed her head slightly and nodded, glancing over at Roy as he folded his knees under his arms. He rocked back and fourth, staring at the beautiful polished wooden house. His eyes becoming muted and placing his chin on his outstretched arms. He peered down at Elyicia who again was very shy, scooting every so often from Roy.

"It's a very pretty doll house." He noted and looked over at the girl. She nodded without looking at him. Her eyes focused only on her untouched gift.

"He must've loved you very much." Roy reassured.

"That's what Mommy tells me." Elyicia finally whispered.

"Well," Roy smiled at her, leaning back now, "it's true. You want to know just how much your daddy loved you?"

"How much?" Elyicia's eyes became wide with hope as Roy leaned over at her.

"This much!" Suddenly, he attacked her with his delicate hands, tickling her gently and she squirmed in burst of excitement. Roy started to chuckle to himself as the child continued to laugh harder and harder. She playfully tried to get away but allowed herself to topple against him, unable to control her laughs.

"Un-Uncle Roy!" She exclaimed happily, "Stop! Stop it!"

Elyicia finally sat up as Roy retracted his hands and sat patiently beside her as she was catching her breath. She panted wildly and saw looked up at him, in awe. The man before her seemed carefree, just as quiet, just as crazy as her father and as she sat up, she found herself leaning against him. Roy felt his stomach churn suddenly with her tiny weight against him and he allowed her tiny arms hug onto him. He relaxed.

"You wanna know something else?" He asked timidly, trying to hold back any sentimental exposure to this situation. After all, this was his best friend's daughter, practically, one of his own as well.

"What?" She yawned.

"You're daddy was so proud of you too. He used to come in everyday and show me new pictures of you. He'd always make time to call me, and tell me all about you." He said as he felt her arms around his waist. She nodded softly as she began dosing off. Roy sat there for a long time, hearing her breathe until she had completely fallen asleep against him.

Quietly, he lifted her in his arms and safely, carried her in the next room and tucked her to sleep. For a moment he lingered, watching her as she turned over in her bed and finally shut the door to join the rest of the party once more. It was dying down now, he supposed and the excitement was quieter than usual.

* * *

Gracia's Apartment: Riza's Birthday - The Kitchen

* * *

Within the sanctum of the kitchen, the two drunk women had now indulged in other conversation since their gloomy discussion of Hughes' death and if it was able to put Gracia's mind at ease. Riza found herself focusing solely on the good tidings and wishes that came with her birthday, after all, it had been a long time since she could have such fun with her friend.

"Can I ask you something?" Gracia allowed a goofy expression to spread across her face.

"Depends on what you want to know." Riza narrowed her smiling expression, watching the other woman across the island-bar. She only leaned over and watched Riza with a sinister smile.

"When's the last time you and Roy became _intimate_?" Gracia slurred with a capitulation trail of giggles to the question.

It unnerved Riza just then to the point of sending the explosive liquid down the wrong pipe. Riza struggled to cough and untangle the burn that consumed her throat but at the same time she was laughing hysterically in between hiccups.

"Wh-What? Did you really just ask me about _my _sex life?" Riza burst in an exuberated trill.

"Yes, I did Riza Hawkeye. I want to know. Tell me! I've told you all my dirty little secrets." Gracia added with a teasingly chipper at the moment.

"I'm on to you, Gracia," Riza smirked, "I'm in no comparison to _your _sexual deviance. You won't get a peep out of me."

Gracia now covered her mouth, in hopes of restricting her hilarity but her lips continued to quiver until she finally lost it. She burst into a fit of giggles as she slammed her open hand into the side of the counter top and Riza danced on the other side of the room, hugging the tequila bottle to her chest.

"I've drank way too much," Gracia apologized, waving her hand absently and trying to regain her composure. Both women were flustered and heavy headed at that point, fanning themselves with poise.

"I'm sure that was very rude of me," Gracia said, "And perhaps, a little too private for us to discuss but… I'm just curious to hear your little escapees."

Gracia relaxed more, leaning into her chair and waiting for her friend to respond, however, Riza remained quiet but without a single expression moved through her features; in fact, she looked as if she were a statue. Suddenly, a tiny but significant smirk wrapped itself around her cheeks as she peered at Gracia just then who responded only by wriggling her eyebrows.

Unknowingly to them, Edward lingered in the crack of the doorway, spying Winry's sweater on the back of Gracia's seat, however, the scene before was playing out very curiously. He had managed to remain undetected as he began eavesdropping, however he plainly assumed they had been drinking. Their laughs and boisterous outburst were even echoing into the parlor. There was a subtle but warm, amusement as just what those two could be like, when alone and especially under the influence of slight intoxication._ Was the Colonel unaware of his Lieutenant's unruliness at this hour_? This was just simply too delectable for him to just walk away from so he sat, listened and relaxed in the shadows as a smile ripped across his face.

"Come on now, tell me. Please? I promise not to say a word!" Gracia smirked just now, allowing her thoughts to unwind and beckoned for the conversation to get moving. "I bet you've done role-playing before haven't you?"

"Wh-aa? You can't be serious?" Riza found the concept quiet exhilarating but at the same time it soiled her thoughts with the most explicit images. The very thought of the Colonel using his Superiority over her deemed childish. However, without Riza even saying a word she saw the other woman stifling her laughter.

_Role playing_? Edward thought perplexed, _just what the hell were those two talking about_? He continued to sit this out, listening to the intriguing exchange of words and more or less a few laughs. Edward found all this quite amusing, however, now he was starting to question the value of his eavesdropping. It was truly an exciting scene.

"You have! Oh my god, you have, haven't you!" Gracia was starting to cry now in reaction to how hard she was laughing. She was now having to bend over the counter, and holding her sides. Riza remained quietly giggling to herself as her eyes rolled as another rush of blood filled her head.

"Sadly," Riza mused, remembering the last time her and the Colonel consummated their love, "The Colonel and I haven't had sex since our return from the Ishvalan War, at least, we vowed not to indulge any further until he achieves his goal. I know you must find it lame"-

"It's _perfect_. Such endurance." Gracia nodded as if the signify her understanding of their situation.

Just then Edward's face dropped and his eyes widened…He wanted to gag from the illicit images of both his First Lieutenant and Commanding officer consummating from his mind, instead, it only worsened as he sat listening the conversation expand with most vivid details.

Did he just hear that come out of the Lieutenant's mouth, or was he just hearing things? He suddenly felt very fraudulent having stepped into the realm of a conversation passed between two drunken women and of both were discussing something so personal. Edward started to gag and held his stomach.

"He had just finished burning my back," Riza described, quietly, "And the pain was excruciating, no doubt. I had collapsed on all fours and began to cry from the pain, however, I remember him falling against me and kissing my wounds…From there, I allowed him to control me because it was clear to us then that we were nothing without each other."

Edward felt his heartstrings pop just then, wondering just what she could've meant by _burning her back_? And if he had inflicted such agony on the Lieutenant, then why would she allow that creep to take advantage of her at such a vulnerable state? However, his thoughts were clouded suddenly by the teetering giggle that resurfaced between the two women.

"I'm sure Roy's _big _hanging man," Gracia winked, "But nothing compares to my husband's."

Riza gasped at such a comment. The two women suddenly engaged in an enraged, boisterous storm of laughter, trying to control themselves but neither of them could stop laughing until Riza began to hear what sounded like a variation between both a wheeze and gag…

Edward, who continued to keep his gags to minimum covered his face with brawled fist and reaction to Gracia's rather, vulgar comment, his face started scrunch up in disgust. He couldn't even find the strength to get away from the conversation because he was stunned from the loutish exchange between them.

"I'm sorry," Gracia wiped her eyes "That was very crude. Perhaps more than you needed to know."

Riza couldn't muster enough breath to even respond because she continued to laugh but just then she eyed a blonde antenna-like bang bob and jerk in the corner of the room, just behind the countertop that faced the doorway of the kitchen.

Gracia in turn watched as Riza looked to the doorway and instantly noticed this as well as she covered her mouth.

Riza suddenly registered whom the bang belonged to and imagined Edward's face if he heard any part of that conversation…But, she wasn't upset nor was she angry, in fact, the whole situation itself seemed exuberantly hilarious. _It was his own fault,_ she thought, _peaking in on us_. She started to teeter with a secured, well tamed giggle.

"Edward?"

"Uh," He managed to say cough, just as he came from hiding, and quickly he pointed "I just came to get Winry's sweater."

Riza nodded as she watched how timid he suddenly became around them as he began retrieving it from Gracia's seat. Riza tried very hard to recover from their last outburst and arduously focused on not allowing her slurring actions to get the best of her, however, her lips continued to quiver.

She was finding such delight in how timid Edward became and just how pale he had turned. He definitely heard all of it, she assumed, trying to control just how the direction of this altercation was surely headed. But for some odd reason, she just couldn't help herself when she noticed how scared Edward's expression grew across his face.

Gracia managed to wink at her with an empty shot glass and passed off a casual nod in Edward's direction as he tried to scurry away as quickly as possible, although Riza had already began pouring the young Alchemist's a drink. He looked like he needed it more than they did, presently.

Just as Edward managed to safely make it to the doorway, he heard them crack up and he twitched instinctively. How could they sit there and laugh _at_ him? _Well_, he thought otherwise, _I did this to myself anyway, didn't I_? He lingered momentarily showered with blistering embarrassment.

"Hey, Edward," Riza giggled, halting him in his steps "Don't be so serious. We adults aren't as strict as you think."

He turned back towards them and saw that Riza held a shot out for him. He simply looked at her mystified. At first he didn't move, instead he was still quite consumed in shock to really react to anything else, however, he looked at the shot beckoning, hoping it might distract him temporarily from imagining the Lieutenant and the Colonel ever consummating together.

Gracia started to giggle when she saw that Edward put the sweater aside and answered Hawkeye's desirable amber liquid-offering. He laughed nervously as Gracia's giggled became louder. Hughes's wife tended to be the most unruly of the bunch when drinking and he found that kind of funny in itself.

Edward took the glass and then, very suddenly drank the shot instantly. He eyed the bottle and gathered their glasses as well without giving them so much as a glance.  
Riza and Gracia silently watched at how nervous his movements were until he turned to them, dispersing the shots with a smirk.

"I'd like to make a toast," He said, raising his glass and they did too.

"Oh? To what, Edward?" The Lieutenant teased.

"To you of course, it's your birthday after all, " He paused, choosing his words wisely "may all your endeavors and hard work, _pay off_ in the end." He winked. He raised his glasses and met theirs just then, before all three of them threw their drinks back.

Harmoniously, the three of them engaged intimately in a fit of unruly, boisterous mirth when Roy stumbled into the room. He had tripped on the carpet before coming in and saw that they rounded and circled together within the island of the kitchen. A half bottle of tequila was present, as with three shot glasses. Apparently, they had just finished a round when he spied Riza quickly stick a lime halve in her mouth as Gracia and Edward wiped their lips.

Gracia was the first to see Roy standing there as he started to approach them and she had to hide her face. In turn, the reaction made Edward uneasy as he saw his Superior stand beside them. Riza looked expectantly upon him, hiding her ever so slightly, twitching smile. Silence ensued between them as they stood quietly amongst each other.

Riza hid her expression between her bangs and Edward dared not even to breathe as he felt Roy's presence lingering just beside him. However, this was becoming increasingly hard when he saw that Gracia was shaking uncontrollably, holding in her silent laughter and when he noticed that Riza was doing almost the same thing but with more ease. It was only natural for him to find some bit of humor within the peculiarity of the situation as Roy pulled him up just in a seat directly beside Gracia. It was almost uncomfortable for Edward to stand much longer.

"I can't do it!" Gracia burst out loudly just then as she stood from her chair, causing Riza to respond with explosion of silly laughter. The two women now stood, balancing themselves against each other and they raged loudly. Edward started to loose it half way when Roy remained unraveled by their red, untamed faces. He kept his arduous stare focused solely upon Edward until the teen finally excused himself from the room and left with Winry's sweater.

"I'm-I'm," Riza apologized as she started to hiccup, "I'm _so _sorry, Colonel!" She was trying very hard to refrain her laughter but with the weight of the other woman constantly twitching with that damned contagious laughter of hers became difficult to suppress. Tears started to well up behind her eyes and Roy looked a little annoyed. He merely narrowed his stare, only lifting one of his eye brows in question and lips warped into a firm, thin line.

"Did you just let Fullmetal have a drink, Lieutenant?" Roy argued

"Yes! I just couldn't help myself. He's entitled to liven up every once and while." Riza said.

"Especially after what he heard!" Gracia piped in just then as she leaned against the counter. Roy then flickered his annoyed response to Riza; her face now instantly became red as she tried very hard to conceal her humor.

Roy looked rather questionable before assuming the worst and his cheeks flushed slightly. He ran his fingers clumsily through his hair as Riza couldn't hold it in anymore. She watched how Roy sulked, pouring himself a shot. He threw it back while they still sat and laughed at him. Riza tried to grasp his shoulder when he shoved her away.

"Oh, Colonel," She laughed, covering her mouth, "Don't be that way. It's funny!"

"Hilarious, I'm sure." He pouted in a low, offensive whine and just watched the two women crack up. Roy finally gave in and sighed before gently face-planting into the countertop.

"Oh hush now, Roy," Gracia sighed loudly, looking at him directly, "I could tell you some funny stuff about Maes. Don't feel left out, come on!"

"Oh? That's encouraging." He mocked, with a smirk that began to grace his lips just as they were catching their breath. Gracia began to fix her hair and Riza fanned herself quietly as she watched Roy. He smiled at her before they started to help Gracia clean the kitchen.'

* * *

Post Ishvalan War: Riza's Apartment - Flashback (Years ago)

* * *

Roy cringed as he saw the skin melt against her rib cage, dripping and bleeding, yet she stood firmly before him. She didn't face him, of course, but even from this angle, he could tell she was trembling from the insufferable sensations that riveted throughout her entire body.

"Once more." She wheezed, commandingly and glared at him for only a moment.

He nodded and delicately activated the transmutation; lines of fire ripped through her shoulder blade, severing and scarring the flesh of the upper most quadrant of his Sensei's array. He watched the ink dissipate from the heat of the flames, however, her skin merely blistered and bled incessantly. Thin, rivulets cascaded over the delicate frame of her backside.

Riza finally gasped and lost her strength from the painful lesion that burned violently to the open air of the room. She fell on all fours, no longer covering her breast but in fact, she no longer cared; she just wanted this pain to stop. Suddenly, a gentle hand graced the curves of her waist and without hesitation, she allowed Mr. Mustang to kiss her agonizing wounds.

His moist but tender lips kissed her back, dodging the flow of blood but soothingly attending her open wounds with care. His calloused, bare hands kindly handled her just then as he leaned completely against her as he trailed his mouth to her ear. He tucked her bangs behind her hear and breathing against her lobe.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Riza directed her attention to the man that who faced her now and noticed how emotively unstable this was reducing his being. His eyes wavered in fear as he felt her arms opening to embrace him and yet, she hushed him delicately and pressed her quivering lips against his own just then. He kissed back, feverishly.

"Thank-you, so much, Mr. Mustang." She gasped, "You've released me. I'll follow you, even if it's into the depths of hell."  
Roy lightly hugged back, very wary of wounds and yet, he was doing everything in his power to control his urges to roughly, pull her against him and proclaim his rightful ownership of her heart; she was his and would always be his, he vowed.

The two of them zealously began kissing each other and Roy's shaky hands were able to unbutton her skirt as Riza in turn frantically, lost in the heat and desire they both exchanged between sighs and moans, removed the Military issued jacket. His fingers found their way at her entrance and immediately jerked her underwear off, balancing her against him and her fingers tediously began unbuckling his belt and dismembering all his hidden weapons.

Riza gently leaned against the floor, with an arched back at which Roy assisted her in such a way as to deplete her wounds from any sort of repercussion during their heated consummation and yet, he looked at her naked body with awe. He gently caressed her curves and trailed his shaking fingers, rubbing the flesh between her legs. She sighed and shut her eyes tightly, trying to control the pleasure roaming freely within her entire being.

Roy roughly began sliding his trousers off and rendered himself completely nude; he pressed his warm and heated body against her own and he unrepentantly turned her over, roughly pushing her back on all fours. He couldn't risk his rough-housed nature due to her painful burning wounds and instead, grasped her hips from behind. He pushed in without warning but with all his strength. Roy wanted to hear her softly writhe with pleasure underneath him…

"The next time we're able to do _this_," He whispered in her ear, as he pushed all of himself within her, releasing a cry within her throat, and pulled her tightly against his own body, "You will be _my _wife, not my Lieutenant. I promise, nothing but unconditional love and loyalty until then."

* * *

Riza's Apartment: The Eve of her Twenty-Fifth Birthday

* * *

"I'm not _that _drunk," Riza scolded, as she tried concentrating on finding her apartment's key and then she found it suddenly. He stood just beside her, ready to catch her if she felt light-headed.

"How many did you have?" He asked as they entered her apartment.

"Six…or was it? Seven-what-you know, just what does it matter? I can hold my liquor." She clumsily spilled, pulling him roughly against her and she tossed her purse on the dining room table. Hayate just then came scampering down the hallway and greeted Riza.

Hayate sat up at her face and lapped at her hands as she stumbled to pour some dog food in his bowl. She refilled his water and then leaned in the kitchen doorway, staring at Roy as he sat quietly on the sofa. He then peered over at her as she began to smile at him.

"Oh no," He teased, "You're smiling, that's rare…what are you up to?"

"Do I have to be up to anything? Can't I just smile at you?" She smirked right back flirtatiously and she descended down the hallway, beckoning him to follow.

He rolled his eyes and huffed as he stood, heavy footed and following her down the dark hallway. He could still see her curvaceous figure as it swayed in the moonlight of her room and then he saw her collapse on her bed.

She restlessly kicked her black flats in the corner and she quietly burped just as he fell beside her, chuckling at her un lady-like nature.

She snickered quietly, as they both stared at the ceiling, "There goes another year. Twenty-five…damn I'm getting"-

"Don't you even say it," He dared her, looking at her sharply, "You won't know what old is until you're my age. I'm not all too keen on turning twenty-nine this year, either."

"Oh? Is that so? My," She joked, teasing him, "Maybe I should rejoice at my youth considering I am laying beside an old man."

"Hey!" Roy scoffed, hinting a bit of humor in his voice, "With age comes wisdom."

Riza smirked in response to his quickness of regaining the situation and she turned over to face him. He narrowed his playful eyes in response as they sat staring at each other. It was the kind of bond that was shared in which they could sit perfectly still, perfectly quiet but still perfectly at peace with each other's presence.  
Riza then averted her eyes away as she stood up, struggling to reach the zipper of her dress and finally gave up for only a moment.

"Roy, could you -uh," She paused, trying to grasp the zipper at the top of her dress until her fingers graced his strong hands, "Thanks."

He assisted her and unzipped the back of her dress, giving her enough room to change without him overwhelming her at the same time. Finally, she was dressed in an over sized t-shirt, very likely one his old cotton ones and she stumbled to make her way to the bedside. She began to curl herself within the sheets.

"I'll get you something for the headache." He whispered.

Riza watched him disappear and heard the patter of the flat, rubber soles of his shoes hitting her wooden floor. She could even hear him running into Hayate, who must've greeted him too suddenly…Despite the obvious fact that she was in fact intoxicated and perhaps flecks of courage were beginning to convince Riza otherwise against her best judgment, she instead listened to hear the rattle of pills echo throughout the hallway until the drawer was closed. The sound was deafening, signaling his departure would be _too _soon tonight.

Until now, as she laid there and watched him come in. He had already loosen his tie and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt. He gave her the medicine, helping her sit up and drink from the glass he fixed for her. She laid against him as she felt the contents reach her stomach. He took the glass and put it on her bedside and as she laid down, he leaned over brushing the bangs from her face.

"Happy Birthday," He said, "You should get some rest. Goodnight."

He stood up to leave and just then Riza grabbed his hand quickly. He turned to meet her face and saw that she sat up this time, squeezing his strong grip within her own. He paused from moving any further and watched how here eyes suddenly became set ablaze. Her eyes were glazed from alcohol but something else was burning within her amber eyes. They flecked and burned venomously, reflecting within his coal, black orbs.

"How come every time_ I_ get drunk,_ I_ can't do anything like this?"

"Because _you _get too carried away." She answered simply, seeing as though he sat back down, hovering over her.

"But still…" He pouted, mockingly.

"Roy," She leaned up, meeting his face, "Just shut up."

She began to moan in response to how quickly he began to kiss her neck. He trailed his hot mouth next to her ear and nibbled her lobe. She shivered uncontrollably to how tantalizing and fiery the pads of his rough hands felt against her delicate skin. He managed to slip his hand, gracing the flesh between her legs and gently rubbed her sensitive spot. Riza's back began to arch within his tightening embrace as their lips met again and he feverishly, ran his fingers through her hair. He clenched it roughly, expelling a growl from the woman beneath him. Riza could feel his member expanding against her leg and although she wanted to so badly, she knew they wouldn't commit any further.

"Don't worry," He whispered, "I still remember the promise…."

It was as if their hearts were growing tired, scarred with all of the waiting they could both stand. Their love, mostly innate, mostly secretive, mostly hidden could in such instances, find themselves heavily crusted with long over due sweet nothings, shared in low whispers and exchanged in only a few kisses…

Yes, on _such _occasions would they allow themselves _this _kind of subtle pleasure…


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares

Here's little bit of history of Nathaniel Hawkeye. All of the action happening in this chapter all happens in the same night but there's just a lot going on so it's separated for your conviences.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell is this about!" Nathaniel yelled, throwing some papers onto the desk at which Tim Marcoh worked from.

Doctor Marcoh sat trembling, gathering his thoughts when he saw the extensive nature in how his partner raged and writhed within himself. He threw his limp body into the seat across from where Marcoh sat and his unresponsive eyes only wavered timidly. Nathaniel ran his fingers through his long, blonde hair and glared at Marcoh.

"These…these papers," Marcoh panicked, "where did you get them?"

Nathaniel started to laugh to himself quietly and then is turned into a full boisterous flounder of giggles, both suppressed and unsuppressed.

"I'm good as dead, aren't I? I took them from the Investigations Bureau," Nathaniel paused, looking expectantly over at Tim, "Without permission of course, but you and I know damn well that to accurately construction a philosopher's stone is for exchange of human life," he took a breath before composing himself but at the same time he shook all over, his anger penetrating his good nature, "All my life, I've struggled to surpass this startling reality, there must be something more behind this other than genocide. We can't rally a fight for something you and I know to be wrong…tell me, what the hell is this about, Marcoh? Why have you delegated this campaign?"

"Nathan," Marcoh gasped, "I had no choice, they'll kill me I"-

Suddenly, Nathaniel reached over and took him by the collar, raking his body within his favor and balled his fist, punching his friend onto the ground. Nathaniel stood over him with widen eyes and a quivering mouth.

"You can run Marcoh, but will never be able to hide yourself from the choice you made. You're going to let this government kill those poor people all for the sake of gaining immortality. Those people-no, those monsters who have scared you into this will kill you regardless of your cooperation. As for me," Nathaniel, calmed himself as he stood at the doorway of their laboratory, "I'm going to die peacefully, knowing I had no part in this massacre. I thought you were a good man."

Nathaniel put on his wide brimmed hat and buttoned together his trench coat paying one last glance at Marcoh as he sat on the floor, watching in fear as his best friend turned the knob, indicating his departure. His golden eyes turned against him suddenly as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Berthold," Nathaniel whispered over the line, "It's your father."

"Yes, sir," Berthold answered, "Is something wrong?"

"Heh," Nathaniel scoffed over the line, "I'm coming for a visit. There is a lot we must discuss. How is your wife coming along?"

"You mustn't have gotten my memo," Berthold laughed over the line, "She had the baby. It's a little girl and we've named her Elizabeth."

Unknowingly to Nathaniel as he stood in that phone booth, Envy perched himself within the confines of a branch in the form of a crow, listening to each and every word that was exchanged up until his departure…

* * *

"So it's true," Berthold sighed sadly as he shared brandy with his father, "they're really going to forge a stone with Ishvalan lives…how far does the line of corruption lead within the Military?"

"I have reasons to believe the Senior Staff is involved with this project."

"What?" Berthold intervened with fear, his eyes widening, "How can you suggest something like that?"

"My partner, Doctor Tim Marcoh has been, shall we say, silenced. Somebody of higher rank must've threatened him and he refused to back out of the campaigne."

Berthold and his father Nathaniel sat within the dim light of the parlor of their upscale Estate, something Nathaniel passed onto his son for their comfort. Just then Elizabeth entered from other side of the living room with the glass bottle of brandy and a cup of her own. She joined beside them and Nathaniel kissed her cheek.

"I'm terribly sorry for my intrusion and for my lack of manners," Nathaniel said apologetically, inviting Elizabeth to sit with him on the couch, "Where is little Riz?"

"She's asleep in Berthold's study."

"Oh." Nathaniel commented before pouring himself another glass. He looked warily at them both as they too were sitting quietly, by the fire light, drinking their drinks.

"There's going to be a war, isn't there?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Nathaniel looked over at her just then at the mention of Ishval and his eyes became sullen and withdrawn. He set his drink aside temporarily and buried his face in his hands.

"Yes. It will happen, I'm sure." He answered sadly, watching Elizabeth's hands cover her mouth.

"Nathan," She said, "You will be alright, won't you?"

"You know," He sighed, sadly looking at his son now, "It's best I shouldn't over welcome my stay, someone could be looking for me right now and I am taking a terrible risk for being here, however, I came to give Berthold all my research…I've almost completed it. I want you to teach it to Riza, if she cannot learn, find someone you trust with your life, more importantly, this country."

"The Flame Alchemy, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's right. I believe it may be able to save Amestris…someday. Elizabeth," He asked, "Would it be okay if I peeked at Riz?"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." She smiled invitingly.

Nathaniel put his glass down and proceeded toward hallway, toward his son's study room. He turned to knob, peeking in and saw Riza's little tiny body sleeping soundly on the tiny twin sized bed in the corner of the large room.

He walked in quietly, carefully not to disturb her slumber and saw that all of his old alchemy books and research were alphabetized within nine huge bookcases against the back wall, just beside the bay-side window. The rest of the room was clean and prettily organized with papers and bills stacked in order on the large oak desk to his left. On the desk, an oil lamp was lit and was the only source of light filtering throughout the room. Surely, all of this neat and packed organization was all thanks to Elizabeth's anal retentive nature. He laughed at himself at the thought and let himself through the doorway.

Nathaniel quietly entered through and sat on the bed, and laid beside his granddaughter, stroking her hair with his fingers. Her sleeping tiny body was so carefree and tired, buried with in the tangle of sheets. She was now two years old and he regretted for not being present for her birth. Tears started to well at the corners of his eyes as he averted his stare else ware until he felt a tiny hand touch his arm.

"Well, hey there Riz," He whispered as she cooed beneath him and saw that their eyes resembled almost the same golden, sharp colors. Her mouth was curved with a straight line, provoking no emotion however, she yawned quietly and cuddled against his arms before closing her eyes again.

Nathaniel heard her breathing become heavy and slow, she was falling asleep against him. He didn't want to move from that spot and inclined to do so as he begun to take off his shoes until he heard the doorbell ring…_It was late_, he concluded,_ who would have to audacity to disturb someone at this hour_?

He timidly lifted himself from the bed and wrapped Riza within a bundle of sheets, against a few plush pillows and kissed the top of her head before he quickly filed himself from the study, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Who is it?" He called, seeing Berthold peeking through the windows of the front door. Elizabeth was busy collecting their glasses and proceeded to the kitchen.

"I don't see anyone…" Berthold whispered as his father stood beside him.

For long moments, they merely stared out the window and saw no one. Nathaniel quickly pulled his son into the hallway. He pulled from his coat a book, weathered and deeply beaten, it bore no title and was simply a journal. Papers stuck out of the seams and he handed it to Berthold.

"I don't have much time," He whispered, putting his hand on his shoulder, "But this all my research, from what I could gather. I have to leave now, I cannot put your family in danger, Berthold…"

"Father, I don't understand." Berthold's eyes became wide with fear, as he watched Nathaniel become quiet once more within the darkness of the corridor. They stood just outside of the study in which Riza slept.

"Son," Nathaniel quickly embraced him, tearfully, "I'm going to die when I go back to Central. Just protect this, please."

"Yes sir but"-

There was another ring at the doorway and just as Elizabeth poked her head out of the kitchen she spied the two men talking in the hallway.

"Did you not answer the door before, honey?" She asked as she began to approach the front door. She was cleaning her hands on her apron and just as she about the open the door, it was smashed down by brigade of what only looked like was two people. They trampled inside and one of them snatched Elizabeth within their grasp. The other one extended what appeared to be her fingers, however, they pierced through into Nathaniel's upper chest and retracted back, pulling his bleeding body into the parlor.

"Let her go!" Berthold yelled helplessly.

"And you must be Nathan's son, nice to finally meet the prodigy." Lust smirked, kicking Nathaniel so that he sat upright. He held his chest, trying to control his breathing but he saw that the other man held Elizabeth by her hair. She was still and quiet, limp and leaning against the floor.

He quickly began to scribble what alchemy he could into a rather sloppy array on the inside of his palm until Lust hovered above him, she paid Envy a beckoning glance as he lifted Elizabeth fully into his arms…

"Put her down," Nathaniel warned, "Now."

"Or what," Envy smirked, "Old man?"

Just then Nathaniel smirked inwardly, praying to God this would work and he slammed his fist into the wooden floor, sending light vibrations throughout the household. For a moment, nothing happened and just as Envy was about to break Elizabeth's neck, a fire from behind engulfed him and he dropped his victim to the floor.

The flames from the fire place reacted the activation from Nathaniel's hands and raged wildly, swallowing the intruders. Their screams suddenly filled the household as Berthold rushed and aided his wife, pulling her to safety.

Nathaniel followed them through the corridor until Elizabeth came too, realizing her daughter still resided within the study. She flew herself from Berthold's arms and pushed through Nathaniel. He stopped her in confusion.

"Don't," He warned, "I'll hide her. Run away from here, or you'll die."

He pushed her away and closed himself within the study. Riza was sitting upright and shivering, holding herself when she saw Nathaniel come in covered in blood. He rushed to her side, scooping Riza into his arms, holding her tightly close to him as he began marking the corner of the study with an array, however just as he was about to activate it, Envy exploded through the doorway in a fit of rage.

"There you are!" He screamed, now springing to attack them.

In that tiny insignificent moment, Nathaniel felt the tiny fingers of his granddaughter dig furiously into a hug. Riza began to cry just then, burying her face in his bloodied chest and hugging onto him for dear life. Surely, he thought instantaneously as he eyed the still burning oil lamp in the corner, he wouldn't fail for her life. He reacted, pushing Riza behind his body and again he slapped his hands onto the floor, sending the volatile vibrations beneath them once more. The activation did almost the same thing; the flames within the lamp exploded in a rage and wrapping their deadly flames around Envy's figure, turning into a crisp.

Nathaniel watched the reaction for only a moment before he transmuted behind him, now with the completed array, a makeshift hiding place, within the confines of the walls. He shoved Riza inside and kissed her cheeks.

"You're a tough girl," He whispered, holding her hand, "You're going to live through this."

Nathaniel's flames were dying now as he saw that the room was growing dark. He leaned in quickly and kissed Riza's head, and embraced her tightly, but quickly before he pushed the bed in front of the entrance of the hiding place.

"No," Riza managed to cry, quietly, seeing the light had started fade, "Papa? Papa!"

* * *

"So you think you can get away, do you?" Lust screamed as she extended her knife-like fingers, aiming for the backside of the man whom ran from her. He was trying to shelter his wife but she pushed him out of the way in fear. Elizabeth, saw the woman lingering so close behind them as they ran into the pasture in hopes of hiding in the tabacco barns nearby, however, that plan was dissipating.

"Berthold!" Elizabeth screeched seeing her husband collapse behind her. She rushed to his side and saw the blood soaking from his wound onto her dress. She held him closely within her arms, cradling him and now unafraid of the approaching woman.

"Please, Elizabeth," Berthold wheezed as he held his side, holding together his wound, "run. Leave me."

"No!" She refused, feeling tears seeping from her eyes, "I don't plan to live a carefree life without you."

She hugged him in her arms, hushing him and cradling his wounded and fragile body. His blood was drenching her dress. She could feel it trickle through her thin fabric in thin rivulets, pouring over her legs. She trembled within the darkness of the sodden and dirt and rock path, hearing the slow approaching woman. Those few steps it took for her to reach them was agonizing as Berthold coughed up blood onto Elizabeth's chest. She began to cry quietly as she held her husband, holding him tightly and squeezing his wounded as best as she could.

She tried to stand him up and they began walking faster but it proved futile, he fell once more but on top of her.

"Damn it!" He yelled as blood spilled from his mouth, "Please, Elizabeth, don't let yourself die like this."

"If it's beside you," She wept, "then I am satisfied."

"Then it's arranged," Lust appeared just feet from them, smirking, "foolish woman."

Lust was suddenly on top of Elizabeth, kicking her down and pushing Berthold aside. She extended her fingers and saw Elizabeth's eyes grow wide as she watched her husband fitfully try standing to aid but it was too late…

Lust pressed her fingers forward, pushing point blank into Elizabeth's skull, pinning her twitching and bloody body to the ground. Elizabeth's body flinched with reaction and then moments later, her writhing figure finally quieted.

Lust withdrew her fingers, turning from them and now descending back towards the Estate.

"Elizabeth?" Berthold began crawling toward his wife but he heard no response. He felt the other woman's dress graze his cheek and his eyes widened. He pushed his fragile and torture body forward, feeling with his shaking hand for his wife. His fingers suddenly traced the contours of her sandals and shook her.

No reaction came from her and he felt his heart pounding in his throat as he continued to crawl for her, finding her face in the darkness. His fingers meshed with warm blood and he started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth? Eliz-Elizabeth?"

He managed to pull her lifeless body into his arms and he started to shake all over, not quite taken with the inevitable truth that fell limp in his grasp. He rocked her back and fourth silently for long moments. With his fingers, he began smoothing her damp hair to the side of her face, gracing her skin with the tips of his fingers until he felt the crater present within the middle portion of her forehead.

Realization began to kick in just then and despite his own pain, he started feel his body overcome with a spasm, a shaking and stuttering quake that reverberated through his body and with one hand he buried his face in.

"Wake up, Elizabeth. Wake up, wake up, sshh," He started to cry uncontrollably, shaking his dead wife within his arms, unable to accept her death, "Elizabeth, please, just open your eyes. Your eyes, your eyes…Elizabeth. Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

* * *

"Too bad you weren't ever able to perfect such a destructive alchemy," Envy pitied, now hovering above Nathaniel and he put his foot on the older man's chest, "it could've proved useful to the Military."

"I'd rather die then see it in hands someone such as yourself." Berthold managed to croak, as he cradled the wounds Envy had inflicted on him. Blood spewed from his mouth just then and he started to cough in a fit.

Envy kicked the limp older man on his side and saw that blood began spilling from Nathaniel's mouth. He merely smirked, stalking from the room.

"Then die here, Alchemist!"

Nathaniel ignored the remark and just laid there, trying to gather his thoughts but the piercing wounds were startling, even for him. His eyes gazed off momentarily, just staring the smoke that still rose from the floorboards. The fire was gone just as quickly as he transmuted and since he wasn't skilled with hand-to-hand combat, he proved a most easy opponent…

"Papa…" A tiny voice whispered.

Nathaniel looked up and saw that Riza had climbed from hiding and now cowered underneath the bed. She was shivering and saw that she was matted with dried blood. It must've been his own but he managed to smile at her just then.

"Riz," He wheezed as he saw her climb for him and stumbled against his stiff body, "stay there."

Riza ignored him and reached her tiny hands out, wiping Nathaniel's tears. He hadn't realized he had been crying but it was surely just a reaction to the bold, electrifying pain that surged through his entire body. He looked over himself and saw that blood was pooling around his body quickly and noticed Riza didn't care. She crouched next to him and snuggled against him, still trembling.

Her tiny hands caressed his collar and she put her forehead against his, still crying.

"Hey," He whispered, "hey now. Don't cry. Promise?"

"Promise." She mocked, trying to say it just as articulate as he did. He smiled, pulling her against him and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Riz."


	8. Chapter 8: Endurance

_God, you all must be confused and I owe you an explanation if you are. I kind of got my updates mixed up and reversed the "Nightmares" chapter with my other addition... **so in case you haven't read Birthday Wishes Part II, you might want to do so now** before continuing any further, however if you're not confused, I just simply want you to enjoy this! _

* * *

Sunday Afternoon: An outside telephone line - connecting to Central Headquaters

* * *

"Oh? Edward, what a surprise," Sheska said into the reciever, "how have things been?"

"Alright, I suppose. I was actually calling to see if you could do me another favor," He paused as he leaned against the phone booth, "If you don't mind me asking, could I see you tonight after your weekend shift?"

"Uh, sure. I'll fix us something to eat too. Where is your brother?"

"He's here with me. I'm sorry this is unexpected but I can't give any details just yet so you won't might Al and I coming to visit after work then?"

"Not at all," She replied, "It'll be good to see you both."

"Alright. Thanks." He said just before he hung up the reciever. He looked over at Alphonse who lingered just outside the doorway of the booth and looked attentive as Edward reappeared.

"She doesn't mind does she?"

"Nope." Edward gave a thumbs up just before they began piddling down the stoned path.

* * *

Sunday Afternoon: Restaurant

* * *

Riza sat complacently by herself as she perched comfortably under the umbrella of her table. She was eating out for lunch at a nearby delicatessen and was currently sipping at her tea on the patio.

Her hair was tucked under a large, rounded flat-brimmed hat and tied in a long, ponytail that was shift to the side; her bangs swept nicely to the frame of her face and her golden hair draped over her shoulder. She was dressed in a purple turtle-neck blouse that covered her arms at quarter length and was tucked in her high waist, pleated skirt. On her feet, she wore the new braided black sandals Roy bought for her and currently, she was idly reading the newspaper she just paid for.

There was no rhyme or reason as to why she was dressed so prettily and for that, she needed not one; she was entitled to enjoy a comfortable lunch. Perhaps, though, it was because of the wonderful Birthday Roy managed to arrange for her and it was a well spent night.

"Is this seat taken?"

Riza just then glanced up from her paper and instantly fell prey to the man's request as Nathaniel appeared before her with an awkward smile. She had no time to react, aside from her mouth falling ajar when the man invited himself anyway and placed his breifcase beside his chair. He propped his leg up on his knee and relaxed, closing his eyes as the sun shined over him.

"It's not very polite to impose on someone just like that," Riza said as she put down the paper and looked over at him, "And I'm not sure what game you're trying to play, but whatever you're up to, it won't work."

"Calm down," The man said, waving his hands absently in his defense, "I just saw you when I was passing by and thought I might say hello."

"Oh, how very kind of you," She fell sarcastic, folding her arms, "but I've already told you; I know my grandfather is dead and although you resemble him quite stunningly, I'd like it very much if you'd leave me alone. If you're stupid enough to come after me, I'll have you know that you're playing with fire."

"Why must you trouble yourself so much? Some things are simpler than you think," Nathaniel responded nonchantly, obviously unaffected by her threat, "And besides, I just want to get to know you. Is that so bad?"

"There's not much to know about me." She answered, watching him.

Just then the waiter attended his post once more by Riza's side and peered over at the new customer sitting with her. He quickly gave Riza her meal.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like a menu?" The waitor asked.

"No but some water would be nice. Thank-you."

The waitor nodded and just as he turned to leave, Riza stopped him by tapping his elbow.

"Could you also get a glass of wine? And also bring the bottle, please." She said without looking up at him and she began unraveling her silverware, smelling the creamy pasta she'd just been brought.

"Of course."

As he left, she remained unfaltered, fully understanding that this man wasn't giving up and if she was going to endure this, she was going to take notes of her own. She fiddled with her purse and then pulled out a note pad and then gave a beckoning but dangerous glare at the other man.

"So, if you're really who you say you are," She said, as she began scribbling the date down on a blank sheet, "then tell me, how did you _live_?"

"Live?" Nathaniel asked, perplexed, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't play stupid!" Riza growled, "I vaguely remember much of the accident but you were there when _they _broke in. I remember watching you die. So how'd you do _it_? How'd you manage to fool me and my father?"

Envy internally smirked and immediately recalled the murder he so willingly took part in. He remember the look on that guy's face when his eyes twisted in agony. The blood that poured through the wound and painted the floor, meshed together to beautifully vivid within his mind that he was almost craving the very thought of killing this woman right now, besides her useless prattle was beginning to bore him. He needed to get the information that would help locate the location of the finalized manuscript; the Flame Alchemical array.

"What are you talking about?" Nathaniel laughed smuggly, rubbing the back of his head, "I was the one that hid you and killed the intruder," Envy began to enforce his reverse psychology, as directed by Wrath and perhaps confuse her, "You remember? _Don't you_?"

"_I_ know what _I _saw," She narrowed her eyes, "This act is getting us no where."

Just then the waitor appeared once more and presented both of them what they had asked for. Immediately, Riza took the wine and drank instantly, well over half that was poured. The waitor nervously watched for a moment as he place the bottle in the middle of the table. He excused himself quickly sensing the hostility between the two.

Envy noted her nervous tendency and watched how easily she consumed the wine. She now directed her stare at her notepad as she incessantly wrote whatever it was she was hoping to scope out later. He needed to strategize the direction of this conversation and none of that won't be possible unless he can befuddle her memory even more. _What was the nick name he gave her_, Envy thought intimately, trying to remember until it hit him.

"_Riz_," Nathaniel leaned over, placing his hand gently over her notepad, "Why won't you believe me?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of her nick name. For long moments she remained entranced by his words as they softly penetrated her focus and concentration. All she could do was stare at the words she's already written. The short handed cursive only melted suddenly into something unfamiliar as she sought to remember just what happened.

It was blur, she knew that but for certain, she could remember laying his arms as he died. It was awful, she could remember that vivid, burning pain that wrecked her and rendered her helpless in a situation she couldn't control. She possessed no asset to her grandfather then and he was gone for certain but…This man, _he just called me Riz_, she thought as her body started to inwardly quake, it was the first time and last she saw him that night and she was sure, no one else could have possibly known her by that name besides her family…What the hell is going on, she introverted her thoughts and just peered up at him.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Riza snarled.

"It's _your _nick-name, remember? My goodness," The man managed to chuckle heartily, "You really were traumatized weren't you?"

"Of course _I _was!" Riza lashed out venomously, "My mother was killed and my grandfather died right in front of me. How _dare _you defile such a"-

"Woah, Riz-_Riz_," Nathaneil interrupted, throwing his hands up in defense, "Calm down. I wasn't underminding the brutality of what happened by any means. What I was saying was that you must've fabricated something of your own to account for the accident. What you don't understand is that I'm not here to atone for something, nor am I here to cause you problems," He paused, looking at her sincerely, "I'm here because I want to be. Why would you even bring up that horrible accident anyway?'

"I-I…" Riza's voice trailed off as she finally relaxed, after taking another drink of her wine and then she looked over at Nathaneil, "It was a long time ago. And it was awful; the pain is still there and with you being here only makes it worse."

Nathaniel sat in silence and bowed his head as if deemed with sadness. For long moments, as a breeze twirled between the, Riza saw the shadows of his face deep as he titled his head and looked at his feet. He sat quietly as Riza nervously scribbled incessantly whatever thoughts she had about thes situation and finally took another bite of her food.

"I'm sorry," Nathaniel said quietly as he begun to push his chair back, "I never meant to hurt you. I'll just leave then." Nathaniel responded hurtfully as he stood up at this moment, collected his breifcase and stood idle for a moment as he hastily began to drink the rest of his water.

Riza watched him and saw how now he avoided to look at her. She saw how he nervously began to tremble and she also noticed how sadly his mouth dragged against his cheeks, sagging with age. For a few split seconds as he readied himself to leave, Riza was desperately trying to understand what just happened. _Did I just offend him_, she wondered, _or did I really hurt him_? _Did my grandfather actually live…why can't I remember everything clearly_? Her eyes scanned nervously of her surroundings, the few seconds dwindling as he was putting on his hat to leave and finally, she was scared for him to leave her. What if all that she knew, what if all that she remembered was in fact wrong?

"Wait," Riza grabbed his wrist, "please, don't go just yet."

Envy's sneer spread widely and he praised his dutiful efforts for easily weakening her spirit. She was _finally _falling for his foul play…

* * *

Sheska's Apartment: The Early Evening

* * *

"What can I do for you guys?" Sheska asked as she sat herself comfortably in her chair at the table. Edward and Alphonse were already sitting, as Edward was already beginning to eat the meal. For a moment there was no answer and Alphose looked expectantly at Sheska as she dabbed her fork in the noodles.

"Did you ever come across any books or documents written by a Nathaniel Hawkeye? " Edward asked.

"Nathaniel Hawkeye…Nathaniel Hawkey…Nathaniel Hawkeye," Shesk paused for a moment and placed her pointer finger and traced it circularly across her chin; she was thinking out loud as she stared at the ceiling for a moment, "You know I do recall seeing that name somewhere…"

Edward hung there just as Alphonse waited for her to respond. She hadn't spoke yet and Edward continued to eat his food.

"Oh!" She peeped, "I remember now. There were a few case file references of him and now that I think of it, he also wrote a book but with publication firm and forward from Dr. Marcoh. Isn't that strange? He was the person I transcribed for you last time."

"What kind of book?" Edward asked.

"It was just a publication reference to Alchemy. A lot of it was textual and for educational purposes but I remembered that just now because I picked it up one time because it had been misplace. It was quite an interesting book although I didn't understand a word of it."

"Do you remember it?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I've already written a copy of it by the request of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Hughes? Why?"

"I believe it was for reference. The department decided to go ahead and transcribe all the books that I remember. That happened to be one of them." Sheska answered.

"Oh," Edward sighed, "So what about the case files?"

"They're official Military documents. I'm not sure what's listed in it. I suppose it's important because I was told they would remain Classified within the Restricted District Branch. However, I was never allowed to read them."

Edward and Alphonse then peered at each other for a moment before turning to face Sheska. She remained oblivious to the task that about to be asked of her and just as she took another sip of her drink, Edward leaned very close to her.

"I might need to take a look at those," Edward asked, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Um," Sheska bowed her head, "I'm not sure if I can Edward. They don't even really trust me handling those."

Edward withdrew momentarily because he knew of the risk she was put under for retrieving those files, however, if they were going to get any type of lead, not to mention the Liuetenant's delimma, they needed to take a look at whatever was available of them especially if it involved someone as skilled as Nathaniel.

"Sheska," Alphonse said quietly, "I know Brother and I are putting an awful lot of pressure on you but we need to see that information more than anything right now. We also have reason to believe that one our friends' in trouble because of this Nathaniel person and we want to be able to help her."

Sheska nodded at Alphonse but then turned back to her plate, just staring at it and bowed her head slightly. She didn't speak for a few moments and just listening to Edward's clanking silverware as he continued to eat. It wasn't like she couldn't get those files, it was just that since Liuetenant Colonel Hughes was murdered, it scared Sheska to even so much as to breathe incorrectly while at work. However…the best time she could a hold of those documents without anyone noticing would be in either the late hours of the night or within the early, early hours of the morning, just before sunrise.

"I can try," She said finally, looking up at them, "When do you need them?"

"As soon as possible." Edward answered.

"Well," Sheska said as she stood up, collecting her empty plate, "in that case, I might have a better chance after midnight tonight."

"You're going just by yourself?" Alphonse asked timidly.

"Of course." Sheska answered as she looked at him.

"No," Edward interrupted, "It's too dangerous for you do this by yourself, especially if it's that late. We'll go with you and make up some bullshit about us needing to use the Investigation Department's Resources."

"Yes," Sheska nodded in agreement, feeling her stomach settle softly "That would be much better."

* * *

Riza's Apartment: Her Bathroom; Late Evening

* * *

Riza brooded cautiously and very quietly, underneath the hot water, the turmoil her very existence; her toes dipped on the side of the tub as the bathwater soak her nerves. She was been somewhat off-handish and a bit chaotic since she came home. It was as if the walls could hear her every thought and it felt like hands were pulling her down from the floor…

She couldn't exactly believe that man but after he recalled the accident, after he even called her by her nick name it was starting to make her life a little more fuzzy, slightly unclear and even at some points, disturbing. Just how was she going to do this, if he still insisted upon seeing her and why was he so damned nice? He would prove much easier to penetrate if he had some sort of temper or happened to mix up his facts. Yet, she wasn't entirely convinced he was her grandfather, but the evidence, she things he told her made him seem so much alive to her and that scared her the most.

Her eyes averted now to ceiling and closed them, feeling as if the sun was shining on her again and she sat there with him with both wide eyes and stern frown…

* * *

Earlier's That Afternoon; Restaurant

* * *

"I hid you because I didn't want them to find you," Nathaniel admitted quietly, folding his arms and looking away from her, "And that's when I…"

Nathaniel trailed off very suddenly, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and he continued to avoid Riza's stare. She was still stunned by the terrifying story he retold and her mouth hung partly open in both shock and hurt.

"I was already too late for Elizabeth." Nathaniel admitted clearly upset. The words dripped from his mouth covered in disdain and resentment. His eyes were wavering slightly as if the suffering was all rushing back to him and then he glanced at Riza.

"I never meant to for anything to happen to them," He apologized breathless, "I just needed to see them because I was afraid of what would happen to me when I came back to Central. I had stolen some information from the Investigations Department and I knew that if anyone knew what I had done, they would surely kill me."

"What was it?" Riza asked, perplexed.

"It was one of the many first decrees of the Ishval Civil War," Nathaniel paned, "And I knew why they were campaigning for it. I had to see Berthold because I wanted to defer him from ever considering the Military as an option for furthering my latest research. Some of the men who serve this country are doing it with all the worst intensions."

Riza bit her lip and inwardly tried focusing just solely onto the conversation, whether or not this stranger was her grandfather or not, no longer mattered. This man was on the verge of tears when telling her all of this and by very nature, she instinctively couldn't help but pity him somewhat, she even considered believing him by the unstable emotive display…

"What did you know, if I may ask?" She intervened, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It's no longer important," Nathaniel answered, "But it was hopes of recreating another Philosopher's Stone."

Her eyes widened with fear as she stared at him with a tremor that ripped through her being. _Could that really be the secret? Human lives were ingredients to an all-powerful, get elixir that bypassed equivilent exchange?_ She scanned Nathaneil's face as the message sunk clearly through the skin and it was grasping her every breath, choking her from focusing on anything else except for the truth. However, she thought sadly, for what could be held as equal value to a soul? Human lives are precious…and yet, it would make sense that something as great and almighty as the Philosopher's Stone would contain the lives of humans.

"Their lives were ingredients," She stated, sadly and now looking from him, "They needed to exterminate Ishval in hopes of constructing another stone. How _cruel_."

"Don't you see?" Nathaniel said, "The entire Upper-Echelon were involved with the operation. That's why I had to tell Berthold because I wanted him to know just how corrupt the Military had become. In the process, I lost everything I had and was detained for years. I'm sorry I could never see you…"

Riza watched him for a long time and tried to cease to believe the possibility of not believing him, however, what else could she do when witnessed the tears of a grown man? His face wrinkling now and drying with age, crusted with a sadness and yet he managed to hold his posture and somehow withdraw enough emotion to keep himself calm.

* * *

Riza's Apartment: The Bathroom - Late Evening

* * *

Riza now stood, facing the mirror directly, picking and tracing at her skin. Her eyes were drain of all color, she noticed because her sharp stare now only melted into a fuzzy, dismal glare and yet her mouth stood stern, as always. Even in a this crystal clear reflection, her gaze rendered nothing but Riza herself, destitute of a broken and vague past. Even now, she thought as she leaned over taking a closer look, she could distinctively see how lost she was in this mess.

For long moments, she stared into the sink, trying to figure out just all that she could remember. She saw him die, she was sure as she bit her lip, she was positive he died when he was holding her in his arms but was she really _that _screwed up? Did she really make up _something else_?

"No…" She whispered as she felt Hayate grace the back of her legs. Riza brought her hands up in the shape of a prayer just then and tried to focus her thoughts by shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be given the wrong information and she was sure she had it figured out: her family was dead. She thought she knew it but now, with the direction that she's been given, she wasn't really sure whether or not what would become of her. Even at this point, she thought trembling, it didn't matter or not if this man was after her father's research, what did matter was that she slowly loosing whatever sanity she had left because he's come back._ Who was he_, exactly? Her thoughts began clustered heavily, making her weak somewhat but she remained stiff against the sink with her hands clasped together.

This was her life, her one and only life she had to live and yet it was difficult to make mistakes because she had only one chance to live it correctly, unfaltering and with grace, she prayed that suddenly that she was on the right path. She was having trouble keeping up with seeing this whole thing through, she wanted to know just who exactly she was truly running from, Nathaniel, or _herself_?

But the things he told her, the secrets of his past were spinning her around in circles and she struggled from the inside out to make sense of it out. She's never questioned her past until now, until he came along and that alone made Riza scared - what if all that she knew, was a lie?

* * *

Central Headquarters; Investigative Department - 12:00 AM

* * *

"This is the room," Sheska whispered, "I believe they put them in."

She stood at the corner of what used to be Liuetenant Colonel Hughes' office and watched as Edward and Alphonse nodded in response, checking the leading hallways and until they saw it was safe, they dissipated quickly within the Archives Branch. In the back of that office-library there was the Restricted Study that supposedly withheld the documents concerning Nathaniel Hawkeye's Military Life.

However, when she saw them dissapear, Sheska remained poised incase someone happen to be up at this hour, waiting on the look out for as long as they needed to gather what information they could. She acted and piddle aimlessly within hers and Maes' offices, variously picking up and reading what she could.

Edward and Alphonse quickly swept within the dark room, shuffling against each other until they could reach the inner study, and allowed themselves inside. Alphonse found the light and when the room lit up, instead of book cases there were nothing but huge columns of filing cabinets.

"It's all organized, Brother," Al mentioned, looking at the first filing cabinet to their left, reading a bold, faced print capital, 'A'.

"Yes…it's alphabetized, probably in order of last name. To be sure, I'll check the 'N' column and you check the 'H'.

The Elric brother searched incessantly for a couple minutes, going through the cabinets in a line, checking each and every possibility, however, it ended up being filed within the 'H' cabinets. Alphonse gasped at the tab folder containing a heavy load. There were a couple journals, even a few books the man had written and most of all, it showed all the data that was available from the time he registered himself as Medicinal State Alchemist however…nothing was shared about his leave, in fact, nothing was state of his death other than the bold, stamped M.I.A. classified over top his latest involvment with the Ishval War campiange.

"Brother," Alphonse asked, "There is so much in here…"

"I know, I know," Edward thought, "We're gunna have to go through this quick. Sheska's waiting on us."

"Right."

* * *

Nightmare - Riza's Perspective: Flashback Dreams

* * *

She watched him storm in just then, holding his shoulder intact and from it a gush of blood spewed and dripped on the floor. He meticulously took her in his arms and just as he was able to move the bed and finish scribbling on the wall, someone came in. Riza couldn't see because he was shielding her but his eyes wavered slightly. She could hear him wheezing softly but he insisted to protect her.

Fear started to throb when she heard the intruder come in and she desperately held against him, trembling as blood cascased warmly over her face. She looked up and saw a terrible gleam within his eyes, almost dangerous in fact and before she knew what as happening, she heard the oil lamp explode and soon a fire raged within the room, giving off a terrible, gut wrenching scream. Her grandfather no longer hesitated and activated the transmutation circle, shoving her shivering and shaking figure inside.

Riza held herself as the bed was pushed in front of her and all she could see from that point was a lingering flame and the shadow of both her grandfather and the intruder engaged. She couldn't move as she heard him yell out in pain, all she could do was sit there and quake with fear. She finally wiped her face just as she saw her grandfather's body hit the floor, and when she looked into her palm, blood remained vibrant and warm within her fingers. Tears started to well as she breathlessly weeped, quietly and saw his body, twitching and gasping for air. More blood began to drench the floor boards as the flames finally dispersed and the intruder left the room.

"Papa?" She asked, timidly, crawling from hiding and lingering just under the bed. She saw that no one else was present within the room and just when she started to crawl for him, Nathaniel looked at her as blood poured from his wheezing, quivering mouth.

"Riz," He choked, "Stay there."

She declined the opposition without hesitated and tumbled into his arms, against his stiff, warm body. Her hands and knees were wet and drowning in blood as it started to pool around his body. The crimson liquid was turning her nightie into a burgundy, sticky dress that slapped against her legs and soaked against her skin. The smell was overpowering at the very least but she still wrapped her arms around him. She was still shaking all over and finally managed to look up at him as she graced his shirt collar. She leaned up and pressed her forehead next to his own; she still shook crazily in his arms as Nathaniel quickly wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her snuggly against him. Riza began to wail, inwardly shuddered with each breath she took.

"Hey," Nathaneil said, "Hey now, don't cry. Promise?"

"Promise." She whimpered, as she unsteadily gripped him tighter. She swore she feel his life disappearing from her grasp. She clenched tighter, as thick tears trailed into the creased of her frown.

"I love you, Riz." He whispered, just as his grip loosened.

For long moments, she could no longer feel his torso expand and as she leaned against him, scared she finally noticed he no longer moved. His chest was silent and nothing expelled from it, not even a heartbeat. Riza managed to stifle her cries as she glanced up at his face and saw that he longer breathed but his mouth was curved into a tiny, smile. His grasps remained embracive as she now relized, not even she could save him. He was gone, she buried her face into his bloodied body, forever…

* * *

Riza's Apartment: Early Hours of the Morning; Approx. 45 minutes before Sunrise

* * *

Hayate heard his master stirring suddenly, writhing and finally, she thrashed very suddenly, tangling herself within the sheets. The dog whimpered, moving his head slightly ajar as he peered from the floor next her bedside and finally, Riza started to whine within her violent sleep. She was unconsciously holding her head and trembling. Finally, her pillow was tossed carelessly and knocked over her lamp.

The sudden crash sent Hayate scampering away, watching Riza wake up uneasily and she leaned against her headboard, holding her sides. She glared at the broken lamp on the floor and saw that Hayate responded her unstable actions with only a whimper. Riza then sat perfectly still, quaking and shivering cazily as she panted.

She then proceeded to hold her head in her hands, concentrating on what she just saw and before confirming it, an inner demon finally set free…_So_, she sighed, _he was dead_. She remembered it very vividly and now started to feel another fear set back in.

"If he's dead," She bit her lip, considering the possibilities, "then just who the hell is this guy? How does he…how does he know what happened?"

_Oh no_, she panicked as she stood up, _he couldn't be one the people who broke in her home, could he_? She managed to make it to her bathroom without fainting and doubled over and threw up into the toilet bowl. She lingered, holding her head as her mind ran wildly, spinning into a blurry hurricane. She couldn't at that point distinguish the ceiling from the floor. She solely began to quiver as she assumed the worst.

How could anyone else know what happened, unless it were the people who broke in? Her family was dead and they have been, now for years. _What are the odds_, she frowned inwardly, _that they'd find her again_? _What was he planning?_ Riza suddenly punched the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

Now it no longer entirely mattered to her any long whether or not he was after her life, it now only mattered why he's come back. She stood just then, balancing herself against the sink and saw that Hayate lingered in the doorway, whimpering and rubbing his nose against her legs. She ignored it, trying to control her body from convulsing. She was crumbling wildly from fear and covering her face within her hands. _If I think anymore,_ she swore inwardly, _I'm going to explode into a million pieces_. This new scare was raking her body for all it was worth and she convinced herself at that point she was going insane. Why couldn't she make sense of everything that was happening to her? Unless they were after her father's late research; the Transmutation Array, perfected and engraced permanently within her skin.

She graced her fingers over her shoulder blade, feeling the raised and inked skin with her nails and just as she managed to look up, she saw her feeble and distressed reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips chapped and bleeding from crying so much. Her skin was paling before her eyes and it was as if she watching herself die when suddenly, it was no longer her…

Riza's mother, Elizabeth, suddenly shifted from her own reflection and her hand was outstretched as her mouth twisted in agony. Blood began pouring from her mouth and thin, red rivulets cascaded over her face as her trembling figure bored into a shriveled and destitute woman…

"Why couldn't you," Elizabeth asked, still reaching for Riza, "save me?"

Riza gasped, holding her chest and backing up into the wall. She crunched violently against the door, trembling as her own reflection disguised itself into her dead mother. In reaction, Riza only felt anger and helplessness, seep into her viens and fiery rage, she threw herself against the mirror. She brawled her fist together, punching and smashing the mirror. It merely chipped at first and as Riza struggled to make her mother's image disappear, she wouldn't stop punching the hard, glass surface until it was completely broken.

Hayate backed away and watched Riza as she repeatedly, crazed and crying, struck with her fist. Finally, after nothing much happening, the glass splintered in jagged direction and finally began to break in pieces but all crumbled into her balled up fist. Even as the mirror began to break from the hinges, Riza couldn't control herself to stop punching. She just wanted it all to go away, she wanted this cloud of gloom to finally be rid of her and even if the reflection was unreal, even if it was a hullucination from the darkest part of her memory, she couldn't accept the fact that she was incapable of saving her family.

"I tried…" She wept, falling into the floor and numbness started to swell in her wrist, "I tried"

Hayate now was present beside her the instant she collapsed onto the floor and whimpered incessantly as blood started to pour from her wounded, right arm. She managed to look at herself now, her chest and stomach were drenched in blood from her broken hand. Her fist was still balled but now she saw her flesh was peeled and shaved into pieces from the thousands of tiny, fractured glittering pieces of glass. Her knuckle bones were starting to become visible just then as she turned over her hand and watched blood gush from the wound.

She wanted someone to tell her what her next move should be. Riza desperately leaned into the wall as the fear only grew within her because she wasn't reaching a pinnacle moment - like all the novels she's ever read, the protagonist was suppose to reach that ultimate low point in their life and in exchange, they had the strength and configured how to continue living but at this point, Riza Hawkeye just didn't know what to do. There was no pinnacle moment, there was no sudden realization to conquering all her problems…no, there only a black, empty and painful void that filled up her stomach.

Riza allowed herself to lay against the wall and sunk into her blood. Her breathing was coming choked as she her arm finally went completely numb. She no longer possessed the strength to stand up and slowly allowed her vision to become blotched and black as Hayate lapped her face in a high-pitched cry…

* * *

Restricted District: Investigations Department - 1:47 AM

* * *

"This can't be right…" Edward held his forehead within his hands as he sat alongside Alphonse, his younger brother sat silently, shivering as he read the documents over and over again. Alphonse shuddered as he kept reading and re-reading the slips of paper that discussed the type of Alchemy this man was involved with. Or, better yet, the Elric Brothers thought simultaneously, what _Nathaniel Hawkeye was made in charge_ of by creed of the State Military.

**"**

**Nathaniel Hawkeye, is hereby on the behalf of the Amestris State Military, put in charge of Researching Artificial Intelligence and Soul Reproduction by Experimentation of Human Transmutation.**

**"**

"I can't believe that poor guy got dragged into this…" Alphonse trembled as they delved further into the situation itself. Edward sat up and began reading the other various groups this man was involved with.

It was clear and obvious that Nathaniel was incredibly Medically skilled at repairing severed and injured patients through the use of Alchemy, however, what was more frightening was the lengths the Military made him go.

He was then asked, in his early Military life to begin researching the value of a soul and revise it's inception from the moment fetuses are conceived till the moment it grows old, and dies. He was in charge of distinguishing the Equivalence of a Soul's materialistic value and he found out that you could artificially install a Philosopher's Stone within a human carcass, giving birth to knew and uncontrollable life. Somewhat of a cousin of the Homunculus.

After he performed his first experiment, his patient was inadvertently reduced to an uncontainable being that constantly fed upon the consumption of human flesh and was recalled to cry out in pain, as if the very body the stone was injected in, was rejecting the many souls that fought over domination of the body. It was at that point, the first creation of the Immortal Army…

"He was researching almost the very same thing Marcoh was," Alphonse said once more, "And he declined to continuing his research after learning what happened to his patient. It even says here he was proclaimed missing after being filed for a Court Martial for stealing some important documents from the Investigative Department and for destroying his own research on the Immortal Army. They could never find his Flame Alchemy Research in time before he fled."

"Don't you get it, Al?" Edward laughed, mechanically, trying to discern if he was going crazy, "He realized why they funded his research. After Marcoh told Nathaniel what Philosopher's Stones ingredients were, he declined for furthering the Immortal Army construction. He lost it when he found out that his best friend, Marcoh gave into the Military's demands and agreed to make Philosopher's Stones from Ishvalan lives. He knew all along what was going to happen to this country…and if he didn't hide his notes from the Military, they would surely benefit from his knowledge of Flame Alchemy for the use of Warfare as well."

"But why was he trying so hard to perfect Flame Alchemy if he was already Medically Skilled?"

"Fire is just as destructive as it is regenerative," Edward frowned, "And from all this, we can assume that Nathaniel began his research of Flame Alchemy on his own terms to atone for the horrible things he was made to do. As described in other stuff we've read, '_Fire is the symbol of truth that dispels the darkness of ignorance. As a flame can pass from one candle to another, so too can truth be passed._"

"So we can rightfully assume he's dead?" Al said as he quietly and slowly began gathering Nathaniel's files together. He looked up at Edward who was quenching his fist.

"I'm sure of it. The Military would just as quickly dispose of him, since he already knew too much from Marcoh's campaign. But that's not our problem," Edward gritted his teeth, "Someone is after his journal and the only one who knows where it is, is the Lieutenant."

* * *

Monday (The Next Day): Central Headquarters; Colonel Roy Mustang's Office

* * *

Roy paced around in his office, holding his chin between his fingers and he anticipated each passing minute that raced against the clock. It was now nine-thirty in the morning and his First Lieutenant hadn't shown up yet for work. Granite, everyone should be allowed to be late without notice, however, something sour was turning the Colonel's situation both exhausting and excruciating; _wouldn't she call in sick, at the very least_, he thought quietly as he entered the room full of his other subordinates, or at least tell him she'd be running an hour and fifty minutes late?

Havoc and Breada were currently the only two present and saw the confusion sweeping their Commanding Officer into a quiet, ominous stare as he watched the door. The clock was ticking by and both both men glanced at each other in concern.

"Maybe you should try calling her, Chief." Havoc commented.

Roy nodded absent minded as he felt for the telephone and turned his back to them both as he heard the rings only echo over and over again in his ear. He stood stiffly as it finally broke into a dial tone and yet, he tried once more, consuming himself now in worry. He hung up quickly and began dialing again. Jean watched from the other side of the room as he nodded over at Breada who began putting on his coat. Havoc began doing the same and loading his weapon, putting it away. The two men watched as their Superior Officer incessantly dialed and called for almost ten minutes. Still, the Colonel received no reply.

"She didn't answer, did she?" Breada assumed.

"No." Roy answered as calmly as his nerves could allow him to and he then turned to them.

They stood attentive as ever, nodded at the Colonel as he went to fetch his coat from his office. He reappeared and began buttoning hastily at his trench as he tightened his pyrotech gloves, gracing the array on the top of his hand.

Just then, a knock came from the door and for a moment, Roy's nerves settled in the pit of his stomach temporarily, imaging Riza coming in and reassuring their worry with a casual excuse of '_Oh, I slept in this morning, I'm sorry I didn't call'_. However, Edward Elric peeked in and saw the Colonel and his other two suborinates, Havoc and Breada dressed in coats and looking as though they were dispatching themselves.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Edward asked just as Alphonse peered in. The boy in Armor looked around and suddenly noticed that Riza was nowhere to be found. He became suspicious by the looks of the men, as they readied themselves for departure.

"Where's the Lieutenant?" Alphonse asked timidly, expecting the worst, however no one spoke a word, instead, the Colonel pushed his way through the doorway and the men began marching down the hallway after him.

"Are you coming or not?" Roy called out.

For a moment, Edward and Alphonse didn't consider that a possibility until they both realized that the reason for the Colonel's departure inevitably had something to do with the First Lieutenant. They both nodded at each other before catching up with their Commanding Officer.

* * *

Riza's apartment was very still, was all quiet except the incessant noise of Hayate scrambling around. He was whimpering once more as his bloodied paws tracked trails of red paw prints up and down the corridor of her apartment and he continually chewed and clawed the door. The dog looked expectantly up at the knob and then began to howl sadly.

His tail remained between his legs as he quickly retreated down the hallway, and once more tried to lick his master awake. Riza didn't budge and then Hayate began growling and tugging at her pajama pants. He was desperately trying to drag her into the hallway but she proved to heavy for the pup to move. She only fell over in another position and sunk within her own blood.

Hayate finally collapsed from exhaustion and tried to whimpering but it only came out as a flustered wheeze. The pup panted wildly until his ear perked from a small vibration…

"Lieutenant!" A muffled voice called from the front door.

Hayate then scrambled quickly down the hallway and started to bite into the wood of the door that separated the Colonel's entrance. Hayate started to howl when he heard the jingle-jangle of the door knob and just when Roy managed to unlock her apartment, he was then halted by the chain that held her front door securely against the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed, suddenly snapping his fingers and it merely incinerated the brass chains into a fine ash. Roy stumbled clumsily in and immediately began following Hayate who ran down the hallway. However, as Roy came in, he noticed that the paw prints the dog trailed were vibrantly red…

Jean Havoc came in close after the Colonel and raised his loaded weapon around the vicinity as both the Elric Brothers came in as well and Breada. The men stood alert looking for any signs of a break-in or potential leads of a struggle, however, nothing seemed out of order. The only thing that frightened them was the trail of Hayate's blood paw prints.

"Lieutenant!" Roy's agonized voice came from the hallway as he reappeared with Riza's limp body in his arms. He held her close and instructed them to help settle her somewhere without soiling her furniture. Havoc assisted quickly by setting a blanket on her floor and Roy laid her down.

"Fullmetal, get a cold cloth - now! Breada I need you to call Dr. Knox, tell him it's important!" Roy ordered haphazardly as he pulled Riza's head into his lap as he crumbled on the floor beside her. Havoc elevated her injured arm by tying off her wrist with a spare handkerchief and then he began to accommodate for her blood loss. Edward appeared just then and handed the cloth the Colonel who began rapidly wiping her face clean of blood. He held back fear driven tears after checking her pulse, feeling as though it was slowly fading…

He continued to wipe her face as all his subordinates just stood alert at his side. Roy just took her other, uninjured hand into his own and held it by his face, vaguely feeling her warmth on his cheek. He smoothed his finger between her own and fell completely silent as Breada talked to Dr. Knox on the phone.

* * *

_Sorry if I scared you with Riza's out-of-character-ness due to her heavy grievances involving her past but I was simply conveying her haunted thoughts.*_

_**read**&_review_&_enjoy_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Remembrance and Recovery

"I can't promise she won't experience excruciating pain," Dr. Knox commented harshly, cleaning his hands with dishcloth, "but what I can entail is that she will live. She's just very weak from all the blood she lost."

Roy nodded and refused to move his gaze. He watched Riza as she slept soundly within her bedroom. Her sleeping figure was peacefully posed, her arms thrown carelessly around her pillow and her face was buried soundly within the lushness of the sheets.

He recalled the Doctor's arrival and that very nature of how he handled her. His trouble face began to roll back in a morose and very pained expression, as if he was recalling a distant memory. This mustn't have been the firs time he's treated her…

"Just what's going on, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Knox intervened roughly. He looked at Mustang with sharp, defensive eyes.

"You know her," Roy commented, "don't you?"

"Yes, I've met her few times. She's your Lieutenant. Of course I do."

"No, that's not what I meant," Roy averted his gaze to the man just then, with penetrating and dark eyes, "You know her, from somewhere don't you? I saw how gentle you were with her. That's unlike you, even for live patients."

"I'm sure," Knox shifted his stare towards the floor momentarily, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly, Roy pushed the man up against the wall roughly and clenched his shirt collar within his grasp. He didn't speak for a moment, instead his eyes darted back and fourth studying Knox as if breaking the man's appearance and skill apart. Roy's eyes were terrifyingly analytical.

"We were comrades in war and we have no secrets to hide," Roy growled, "So tell me, how do you know this woman? From where have you treated her?."

Knox calmed his tense composure but shed light beneath his glasses; his brows were quivering, casting a shadow over his pain but acrimonious eye. He cautiously took Roy's wrist and pushed him away, fixing his shirt collar.

"I have never treated that women. I sympathized with her a long time ago and commissioned a psychiatric session for her. She refused. That's all there is too it. Why is that important, Mustang?"

"It's important because you specialize in autopsies… Treating living and breathing patients are exceptionally rare. How did you meet her? Why would you recommend specialized counseling for her? " Roy paused for a moment, stealing a glance at her once more as Hayate squeezed between his legs and entered her bedroom, "I need to know everything so I can help her."

Hayate sat patiently looking up on Hawkeye's slumber. She was quiet and tossed somewhat. She was a spectacle for both of the men as they both watched her.

"If I am going to tell you everything," Knox paused as he threaded himself down the hallway, "then you'll need to also fill me in with why she's in this condition again."

_Again? _Roy's eyes widened at the last comment, and he stood planted, still watching Riza as she slept. He frowned deeply and he brawled his fist. For his short-lived Military life, even for the duration he spent with her at her Father's Estate, he has never not been present and attentive if she was injured or hospitalized. Could something have happened before he met her?

Hayate now curled at the foot of the bed and sat up momentarily as Roy stepped inside for a moment, grasping the doorknob and shutting it quietly before joining Knox and the others.

* * *

Breada stood just outside of the apartment attentively, watching out from the front door. He was in constant contact with Fury, who later joined them. They were communicating back and fourth through the use of a radio, connected and powered from a car that sat just outside the apartment complex. They were on the look out for anyone who might interfere with Hawkeye's recovery.

Havoc on the other hand was present at all times within her apartment. He spent that majority of his time lugging his gun around just outside on the balcony and smoking his cigarettes. The Elric brothers were busy cleaning the dirty, bloody paw-prints Hayate had marked all over the house. They also cleaned the mess of blood that puddled in her bathroom. However, at the very moment, they resided comfortably at Riza's small dining table and played cards.

Doctor Knox began fixing himself some coffee and at the request of the others, he was brewing tea. He was trying to block out the images that kept flashing in his mind of that brisk, early, early morning he retrieved some of his first patients. He just graduated Medical School and studying for a Ph.D, he had been composing his dissertation and at the same time, he was required to both analyze dead and living patients. It was simply by tragic coincidence he had run into Berthold Hawkeye…

"Falman?" Roy's calm voice littered over the line.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm calling to apologize on behalf of our speedy departure earlier this morning. I know the work must be tremendous." Roy apologized. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Falman at work, however the man over the line didn't seem phased.

"It's nothing I can't handle, sir. How is the Lieutenant?"

"Ah," Roy said, "She's doing better. She'll make a full recovery very soon. I'm actually calling to give you a break," Roy offered, pulling out a slip of paper, " I've already called a Décor place, looking for a 31.5 by 25.5 Molten Mirror and they happened to have a few in stock. Could you pick it for me and bring it here?"

"No problem, sir. What's the address?"

"1533 Slateworth Dr. Take your time, you're in no hurry." Roy reassured over the line.

"Yes sir."

"And Falman," Roy replied, "Thank-you very much for covering our asses today. I'm sure that wasn't an easy task."

"Really, sir, it's no problem. I'll be over as soon as I can." Falman answered before hanging up.

Roy hung up the receiver and made his way back into living area finding everyone, with of course the exception of Breada and Fury, seated at Hawkeye's small dining room table.

"Coffee or Tea, Mustang? Perhaps you should find a cigarette," Doctor Knox pausedas he stepped from the kitchen, "after this all over. I can assure you, this isn't an easy story for me to tell."

"I was a younger student and currently working on my disertation when I took an excursion to neighboring countryside towns, offering any help I could to locals with my medicine. I took a few jobs at some local hospitals and I also worked in morgues. It was a pleasant time in my life because I was helping people, after all, that's why I wanted to become a doctor." Knox began vaguely, describing his life just before he enlisted for Military purposes and his audience intently listened.

Havoc pulled two cigarettes out of his tin box and tucked one behind his ear and gave the other to Mustang, listening intensely just as everyone else. The Elric brothers put aside their cards and every so often, Edward would sip at his tea. Roy figited impatiently and gracing the mug that held his coffee

"I happened to be passing by a community, rather than an actual town and decided to take part in some local needs. There was an illness going around at the time, a horrible bacteria that was killing the majority of rural inhabitants. I offered any services I could to nullify any pain and I studied to treat it. However, nothing could prepare me for the horror I would stumble upon during the early hours of the morning in June 1890. I was fast asleep when I got a house call from a Berthold Hawkeye at his Estate, about eight or nine miles from the bed and breakfast I occupied during the time being. I will never forget the sound of that man's frantic message. He couldn't stop crying." Knox paused to take a drink of his coffee.

"From what I could make out during the initial conversation, he told me he needed my assistance because his wife had been murdered, along with his father. He also told me he was dying," Knox described with hurt behind his eyes as he stared at the blackish liquid in his cup, "He said he couldn't die because he had a daughter to take care of. I'll never forget it either, you see, Berthold even apologized for disturbing me. It was heartbreaking."

* * *

June 1890

* * *

"This is the Boca Bed and Breakfast," A woman answered, "How may I assist you?"

"Ple-Please," Berthold cried over the line, "Please, connect me with Dr. Knox. Is-Is he still-He's still there isn't he?"

He was lying on floor, his face against the wooden floorboards of the living area.

Previously, before he made the call, Berthold, managed to make himself stand so that he could drag both his and Elizabeth's body back to the house. However, it took almost six hours for him journey that short distance back to the house. He barely had anymore energy to walk and collapsed in the middle of the living room, crawling towards his phone and settled in the warm blood that seeped from his wounds. His breathing was beginning to relax, however, his emotional state was incredibly unstable. He couldn't stop crying. He just cried until he was able to connect his call.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Please, mam, please-please-please," Berthold wept, clenching his wounds, "just get me Doctor Knox."

"Of course, right away." She said. She filtered through the phone connectors frantically, she could still hear the man over the line cough harshly and he cried out in pain. Her nerves were cracking in half at the agony in which he progressed.

"I've connected you. I hope everything is well." She said before transferring his call.

Doctor Knox was sleeping soundly in his bed when he heard the high pitch ringing of his bedside phone. He rolled over, trying to ignore the sounds but to no avail, he finally gave in and reached over in a fit of both anger and fatigue.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Doctor Knox?" The withered voice crept over the line.

"Yes, this him." Knox answered clearly, hearing the distress over the line and he sat suddenly upright, beginning to gather his clothes.

"I'm sorry for calling so early," Berthold apologized in a fit of uncontrollable tears, "I'm really, really sorry-sorry, but could you please-please come to the Hawkeye Estate? My name is Berthold and my wife has been murdered and so has-my-my father-I can't, I can't die. I'm dyin-I'm dying. My daughter, I can't die, she's all I have. Please, Doctor, come-come please." Berthold's emotive unstable state trembled even through the line and Doctor Knox scrambled frantically around his room, caring the phone with him and tangling his movements with the extended line. He was tearing up from the man's request. _Why on earth would someone apologize for something like this_?

"I'll be there right away, Berthold," Doctor Knox reassured hastily, putting his pants on, "now please, just lie down and rest. I'm leaving right now."

* * *

Doctor Knox appeared at upscale destination. The large house looked beautiful against the sunrise over the open tabacco fields. However, the closer Dr. Knox ran, he saw that front door had been smashed down and that an odd feeling of despair filled the pit of his stomach.

The front porch was covered in drying trails of blood. When he lurched himself inside, he could smell smoke and blood, a rotting and overpowering stench of the floorboards. He looked around the darkened household until he heard the labored and wheezing breaths of a cripple man who laid on the floor. He was curled beside a limp and lifeless figure…

"Berthold!" Doctor Knox exclaimed as he rushed to his side. He cradled the other man in his arms, checking his pulse and other vitals, to ensure that he wasn't too late. It was hard for him to tell, there was so much blood puddled around him. Amazingly, even when Berthold didn't respond, Doctor Knox had faith when he could feel the every-so-often light pulse wither in both his wrist and neck. He lifted the injured man onto the couch and opened his case of antibiotic and antiseptic wipes. He quickly assessed the wound before he finally took noted that the figure, only a few feet away from him, remained lifeless.

Doctor Knox only paid a wavering glance at the woman before he could accurately entail, even from the other side of the room, she was dead and had been for hours now. _How long had it been since this happened? What happened? Oh god_, he quivered as he applied an alcoholic ointment, _who could wreak such atrocities upon these people_?

As soon as Berthold was intact and breathing normally once more, more or less wheezing, Doctor Knox propped the man's feet and head comfortably on the couch. He covered the man with a nearby crocheted blanket, perhaps one his wife must've made and gently covered the man's body.

Knox retraced his steps back to the initial being he saw first and merely stood above her. Her eyes were wide but white with a placid sheath covering all the color and life that once existed. Her mouth was still agape but what frightened the Doctor most was how she looked; her expression held the same fear she must've reacted when her killer was upon her. She looked as if she was reaching out for someone to help her and there were salty reminiscent of tears. The thought sent shivers up his spine and he could instantly tell the point of death without an examination.

The bloodied and deep crater extended even through the back of her skull. She was still loosing blood but at a slow and agonizing rate, in fact, the blood running out was already cold. However, when Knox put on his gloves and started to appropriate her body's posture, he noticed the shot to the head couldn't have been a bullet…It looked too small for any type or sized gun to shoot. He stared both petrified and curiously at the woman before he finally felt tears flood his eyes. _What could she have done to deserve a death like this_? He gently closed her eyes and put her body on plastic sheet over the carpeted section of the room.

Suddenly he felt something hard knock him in the back. A sharp pain surged through his neck as he fell on the floor.

"Ouch! What the"-

Just as the Doctor turned around he found the culprit. A frightened and shivering little girl had thrown a tiny iron paperweight at him. She was covered in blood, her face completely red-caked but her eyes were vibrant amber, flecks of soft honey blurred into tears. She was crying silently, not making a peep and she defensively held up a tiny book in her hand.

"Hey, there, I'm"-

She threw the book at him and cowered slightly when she saw that he evaded the shot. He stood up just then and began to approach her but she ran from him, scampering and concealing her quite whimpers. Doctor Knox quickly followed after her, trying to assist her until he heard her slam the door of a nearby room. He couldn't make out much in the dark hallway besides the evident sunlight from the back of the house. He checked the first room and saw that it just a bathroom and the other adjacent to it was a linen closet. Finally, he frantically found the correct doorway but the knob wouldn't budge. Apparently, the scared child locked herself inside.

"Child," Doctor Knox said, "Please open the door, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here because your father called me. Please, let me help you."

There was no response, not even the slightest sound to indicate her movement. Nothing came of the message he spoke and so he knew he was going to have to knock down the door. He silently prayed as he mustered up his energy, he wouldn't scare her even more.

Finally, he did so and smashed the door but just when he was about to rush inside he tumbled backwards in fear. Before him an older man, almost in his late fifties, laid in a pool of his own blood. There were numerous gashes all over his body and his clothes were both singed and crinkled in dried blood.

The floor was completely black from what appeared to be a fire and brackish spots could be seen on the ceiling. The carpet seemed to have absorbed a majority of the vast pool of blood that filled the room, apparently from the dead man.

The overwhelming stench and oder of the condition in which the room settled in was almost too excruciating for even Knox. He adjusted his glasses and cautiously stepped forward and into blood that surrounded the man until he was attacked by the same little girl. She bolted suddenly from under the bed and screamed as she started hitting Knox's legs with her tiny fist. Her eyes were still wide, stained with fear and sadness, sharply penetrating his own stare. She pushed him furiously, knocking him off balance and for long moments, he allowed her to keep hitting his legs. He looked down at her as she continued to thrash against him, tears rolling in streams over her blistered and raw cheeks. Her eyes were pinkish from crying and her lips were bloody from the habit of chewing on them.

Finally, Riza was running out of energy and collapsed, still crying. She started to scream and covered her face and Doctor Knox knelt before her, watching her as she buried her face in her blood caked hands. He watched her as she continued to cry and finally gently, and quietly, he tugged at her tiny arms.

He tenderly pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest. His body quaked as he stared at the older man once more; his lifeless body covered in blood. Blood, there was so much of it in this house, he couldn't recall ever having seen so much blood in his life…

He suddenly noticed in which the man laid and saw that he laid on his side, his back was curled inwardly and his arms were limp but resembled what looked like a tight embrace. There was dried tears on his cheeks but his eyes were closed, his expression was calm and reserved and yet, his mouth was curved in a small, tiny smile.

Doctor Knox peered at the weeping child in his arms and noticed how she buried her face in his chest. _Did she lay with him while he died_? He smoothly embraced the little girl tighter upon this realization and he tried to keep his own feelings at bay but how could he? How could he compose himself after seeing this? How could he not cry for this girl? She must've seen hell so vividly and all by herself.

_Oh god_, the Doctor felt tears flush rapidly from his eyes, _dear god_.

* * *

"And so, after I was able to get as much information as I could from Berthold, I ended up doing all my services free. He offered some pretty impressive change but I couldn't accept that. That man was never the same. Towards the healing progression of his wounds, I started to notice how reclusive Berthold became. He started to shy away from any such display of emotion and at moments, I felt as if that man never really lived after that night. He just seemed scared to feel ever again and as for that little girl, your Lieutenant, Riza did recover but I never witnessed it until a few years ago when I saw that she was active within the Military. She seemed fine so I asked no questions…However, whenever I tried mentioning to Berthold that they both should seek counseling, he simply ignored my recommendations. I don't understand why but then again, I will never be too sure what happened that night to them. I will never understand what those two went through to keep living after that. It was a terrible, terrible crime." Doctor Knox now stared at his empty mug momentarily, trying to harness his emotions at the memory of that accident. Everyone around him, as they sat in total silence, fell completely numb, no one moved and it was as if no one dared to breathe.

"That's why I said I never treated her," Doctor Knox said, "Because she had no wounds. She was completely fine, not a broken bone and not even a scratch but mentally, that woman is wrecked. I'm sure what you all witness earlier this morning was the result of what Psychiatrist and Doctors such as myself classify as Post-Traumatic Disorder. It's when someone suppresses a traumatic experience and avoids anything that may remind them of that event. It deals mainly with the subconscious because it's not as if she can forget it, it's just that she refused to believe it happened. Self infliction, obviously what I took care of today is common. Something must've reminded her the accident, perhaps a nightmare. Often patients who suffer from PTD can make full recoveries and it's not entirely awful. So don't worry too much," He paused, now standing and collecting his mug, "She's a tough girl. If she's gone this long without trouble then I'm sure she'll be fine."

Everyone still remained silent as they merely sat, with their heads cast downwards and listened to Doctor Knox as he poured himself some coffee from the other room. Havoc's mouth was slightly ajar and Roy's expression had become soft and reflected a certain misery that resonated from the story that was just told.

"If you don't mind," Roy finally mustered enough energy to stand just as Knox appeared from the kitchen, holding his coffee just at his lips, "I'm going to step out for a smoke."

"Go ahead. It's just like I warned anyway. And don't forget, you owe me an explanation for why she's like this! "

* * *

It was probably about six o' clock in the early evening that day when Roy finally collected the new, beautiful mirror that he purchased to replace the one Riza broken. Falman came also for a short visit and wished the best for his First in command. Roy excused him for the night due to the full day at work he did for himself and the rest of his friends. After collecting some drill bits and his own tools, he started to work in her bathroom and was repairing the bent and broken previous frame from the wall. He finally tore it away and began trying to install her new mirror.

"It's not fair, Brother," Al whispered as they stood on the balcony, "she never even had a chance to know what it was like to have a mother. I can't imagine not having mom around when we were little."

"It's horrible." Edward growled, clenching his automail and observing the nuts and bolts that held his hand together as the pieces became clear of her past. After even uncovering Nathaniel's case files and reviewing what was inside, the Military could never atone for such a heinous crime, "And you know, for all this time we tried atoning for our sins, it never once occurred to me what it could've been like if we never knew Mom."

"Don't worry you're heads too much," Havoc said quietly as he walked out beside them and lit another cigarette, "This is Riza we're talking about. If she lived through that and still maintained the good-natured woman she is today then I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate your pity."

Alphonse bowed his head slightly and so did Edward. None of them really responded to Havoc's overpowering comment but just then Havoc slapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm not trying to be harsh, Ed," He said with a smoke-caked smile, "I'm really not. It's just that the Lieutenant's always been calm, reserved and most of all, she serves our platoon as our conscious. I don't think she's lived an entirely broken life. Sure she's suffered a lot but who hasn't? Just keep moving forward, isn't that what you boys have always told us?"

Edward finally nodded with a defiant look in his eyes and Alphonse straightened his posture just as they began to look at the glittering, orange spotted skyline. The sun was beginning to sink behind the buildings that stood tall in the distance.

* * *

Just as Roy pressed the button of the drill that held nail, a furious noise came from the ignition of the drill.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He quickly turned it off and turned towards the hallway to close the door to his right. He leaned over and peeked through the other door that lead into Riza's room. She stirred slightly but merely turned over. Roy sighed, seeing as though he hadn't woke her up. Hayate registered her movement and suddenly lifted his head in response to her soft, lulled breathing.

Roy finally stopped staring and closed the door, hoping that would suffice to silence his drill for just enough time that he can hurry and finish installing her new mirror. He lifted the drill once more and began working away immediately.

As he began mending, his thoughts transcended on their own and yet, he felt ashamed for not knowing the whole story. Roy visited that Estate in hopes of encountering a quaint family but what he stumbled upon was fearful who survived the accident. Berthold, Roy's teacher had always seemed unfair, at times harsh and even unemotional but all it made perfect sense - how awful it must've of been to have lost his wife. Roy frowned as he momentarily began staring at his own reflection, just then analyzing his own features.

He never really knew his parents, his father was dead and for that he was positive by the conjuncture of Madame Christmas' truthful words, however, absent of his real birth parents, Roy's family resided within the Brothel under Christmas' management. He never really experienced true pain until the Ishvalan War and even then, his naïve dream remained strong.

Roy recalled those first footsteps he took in the Hawkeye Estate and although he remembered how dismal the house was, in it's destitute condition, he managed to fill it with light. Berthold never approved of Roy's enlistment and for that, Roy sighed deeply, he now knew why…

_How could she hide such a thing from him_? It wasn't as if she lied, she just failed to mention the real cause of her family's destitution and now it perfectly explained for why she was the way she is now; it's because she couldn't control the murder of her mother, nor the death of her Granfather. Riza Hawkeye, the woman whom he had fallen so deeply in love with, was controlling, quiet, reserved and most of all, intelligently analytical over every given situation because she wishes to take control and protect those who she loves and cares for now, because it is her way for atoning for her vulnerability as a child.

For long moment, Roy didn't move and he merely just stared into the mirror he was beginning to install. He looked at his reflection and began to pick himself apart for sake of understand his most precious subordinate, his beloved…

"I'm so sorry," He whispered to himself, "That I hadn't come sooner."

When he arrived at the Hawkeye Estate, he remember how fragile but how kind she was to his touch. She listened to his words, hung on every breath he held and he never realized just how hard it was for him to come and live with them; he had already begun to salt her wounds of remembering what it was like to have friends and family surround her. She must've been so afraid for them to fall in love because she didn't want to risk losing him.

He finally pushed aside his thoughts and tried as quietly as he could to begin fixing her mirror once more.

* * *

After a few minutes, in the other room, Riza stirred and it wasn't because of the noise, it because she was parched. Her dry throat caused her to wake up very abruptly but she saw that she was in her bed. Her eyes were trying to adjust and as she tried lifting herself from the bed, she suddenly remember everything that happened when she felt a huge pain surge wildly within her right hand.

"Ow-goddamn." She cursed quietly as she slumped back in her bed and held her hand in her chest. She suddenly felt gauze and when she looked down, she saw that her entire hand was bandaged. She then turned her attention to her clock and saw that it read 6:33 pm…

"Oh god," She panicked, trying to stand, "The Colonel is going to kill me."

When she stood, she felt Hayate lick madly at her feet and just as she bent over to pet the lovable pup she finally registered the constant hum that littered the air with noise. She wasn't alarmed because just as she realized where the sound was coming from, she spotted a Military issued inform jacket was hanging off the back of a chair that faced her bed…

_So_, she thought, _he knew something was wrong_. She felt terrible very suddenly and cupped her mouth looking down at her bandaged hand. When she tried flexing her knuckles, an even more excruciating pain sent fire up and down her arm. She stumbled slightly across the floor from the horrific pain but she remained standing with a little unbalance.

She graced her fingertips across Roy's jacket and began walking towards her bathroom when she saw it was lit. The noise was coming from inside became louder and then she began remembering what she had done. She remembered crushing and breaking the mirror with her bare hands and then after that…It all went into a blur. She must've passed out and inwardly she was scolding herself for being so stupid. _Way to go_, she mentally yelled, _dumbass, not only did you break the mirror, you scared the shit out of everyone at work. Nice one._

Quietly, she crept to the door and quietly turned the knob. She saw Roy's strong backside turned to her and he was desperately installing the preparation for accurately hanging and nailing a new mirror for her bathroom. She smiled for only a moment before once remembering why he was here. She now frowned at herself and merely stared at the blank wall that still bore no mirror. She was actually a little afraid to look back into another mirror or else she'd see her mother again. She can barely control herself at the thought of her terrible loss but she's always maintained that optimistic outlook. _Why can't I now_? She questioned inwardly watching Roy work.

She now took tiny, small steps forward and wrapped her arms around Roy's waist, slightly startling him. He registered her soft touch and felt her head lay against the middle of his back. She let her whole body lean into his own as she hugged tighter. He turned off his drill and without saying anything, he turned to face her and took her into his arms. He embraced her boldly, tightly and leaned his cheek on her forehead; he kissed the top of her head and began smoothing her bangs from her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I-I had a bad dream. I'm sorry for making you worry." She answered quietly, burying her face in his chest.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm just thirsty." She relaxed against him and pulled him a little closer in her embrace.

"Well," He said just as he was opening the doorway into her corridor, "I'll get you something if you'd like."

She didn't budge, instead she just took a deep breath and continued to hug him. He paused for a second and instead he stood perfectly lax against the counter top and pulled her more comfortably in his arms.

"Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?" She whispered, her face still leaning on his chest.

"Yea," He answered, curling his arms tighter around her waist, " of course."


	10. Chapter 10: Friend or Foe

_I'm just going to go ahead and warn you, from this chapter on, there is going to be a lot of chaos going on ;) This is just a prelude to the actions that will ensue in the next few chapters, so hold on your seats ladies and gentlemen, it's going to be a bumpy ride! _

**ps - all of this chapter, is happening on the same night!**

_-J  
_

* * *

Envy stalked the corridors of Central Headquarters, he was disguised as a soldier until he reached the desk of King Bradley's secretary. She peered up at him with a smile before allowing him to go into Bradley's office. Envy nodded and in return, gently closed the door behind him when the Furher saw him, nodding for his admittance. He quickly returned to his original form and approached the man's desk. Wrath looked up at his comrade expectantly.

"What do you need?" Envy asked.

"The First Lieutenant was reported absent today. I just got the papers moments ago."

"Oh?" Envy smirked, plotting himself into the couch and crossed his legs as he lay, staring at the ceiling.

Wrath sat in silence for a moment before standing up and putting his hands comfortably behind his back and approaching the large, glass windows to observe the city. The lights twinkled in the darkness.

"I want you to check on her. Make sure she doesn't try anything reckless."

"What? Are you serious? This job," Envy argued with a sigh, "is becoming a nuisance."

"Regardless, you need to execute your part of the mission well. If you toy with her too much, she'll refuse to share any information with you."

"Yea, yea," Envy waved his hand absently as he stood up now, looking at Wrath, "I know. I got."

Wrath turned to face him now and watched as the Homunculus transformed himself into a black bird and in turn, opened a window for his departure…

* * *

Dr. Knox was fixing himself some more coffee and decided to take the edge off by joining Jean Havoc for a cigarette. Edward found himself snoozing on the Riza's couch while Alphonse was playing with Hayate.

Riza assisted herself down the hallway, while Roy followed not too far behind until she heard the lively but quiet commotion within her living area. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alphonse Elric, chipper as ever, playfully chasing Hayate towards the hallway.

"Oh, Lieutenant!" He clamored excitedly, "You're up. How are you feeling?"

"Better…just what are you…?" Her voice trailed off when she heard another set of footsteps approaching through her living room, from her balcony. When was she walking in, she saw that Edward was planted soundly on her couch and fast asleep. Jean and Dr. Knox were chuckling amongst themselves at the irony of a previous conversation.

"You're a doctor who smokes," Havoc argued with a bit of humor sliding between his chortled voice, "and you're telling me it's bad for my health? Geeze, you got some nerve"-

Havoc became entranced, as so did Dr. Knox , who both peered at the woman who stood staring at them with wide, questionable eyes. She stood perfectly erect, her same stern but soft face was radient as ever and she dressed in comfortable pair of sweats and slim fitting t-shirt. Her stare lingered before she turned to see Roy. He was rubbing the back of his head in a nervous rhythm and he shot an awkward smile before ducking himself into her kitchen to avoid her narrowing eyes. It wasn't as if she didn't want the company, it was just so sudden and she hadn't even bothered the clean over the weekend.

"Um," She paused, seeing everyone looking at her, "Just why is everyone at my apartment? It wasn't as if the situation was that severe…was it?"

"You were late for work," Havoc stated, taking a seat at her dining room table, "Which has never happened, and on top of that the Chief tried calling several times but we got no answer. We assumed the worst and rushed over here early this morning. It wasn't any trouble, we just decided to make a house call for the evening and Dr. Knox"-

"What the hell are you doing out of bed!" Knox demanded, stalking over to her un-phased by the ongoing conversation.

"I-I"-

He came up to her swiftly just as Roy came into the room, with a hot mug of coffee and proceeded to seat himself comfortably beside Havoc at the dining room table. Knox examined her arm, gently pulling some of the gauze off, causing Hawkeye to whimper slightly but she trusted his touch. Before her, she saw several stitches and a bloody, puss-filled wound that still flushed vibrant reds and purples, under pinked and swollen flesh. She quickly turned away as Knox caressed the wound.

"It's about that time anyway." He grumbled, walking her into the next room and fetching his medicinal luggage. Riza sat down across from Roy and narrowed her eyes at him still. He hadn't even bothered to tell her that they weren't alone and it was like that would've been a problem except for the carelessness in how she might've acted or if she happened to be wearing one of her tank tops, something partially revealing her tattooed array. She continued to stare at him as he turned the other cheek to sip at his coffee. Her stare became venomous until Knox pulled a stool beside her and began dabbing her wound with an antiseptic. She ignored the burning sensation with ease as she still analyzed Roy's nonchalant behavior. He finally turned to her without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," He apologized with a sigh, "I should've mentioned that everyone was here."

"You're damn right, you should have! This place is a mess as it is. I'm so embarrassed." She whispered harshly, wincing in pain.

She watched how meticulously the Doctor was cleaning her now bleeding wound. It wasn't bleeding heavily, however, as he eased around the stitches with the swab, it caused her wretch forward ever so slightly, trying to control her breathing as the sour and fiery sensation horrendously gushed up and down her arm. She pulled back every so often.

"Hey now," Knox warned, "stop moving! It'll only worsen your condition. I know it's painful but what the hell did you expect from punching that goddamned mirror? You nearly lost thirty percent of your blood and it's a wonder you didn't slip unconscious. Stop-Stop," He said harshly, "stop moving. It'll rip the stitching."

She uncomfortably had hidden her face beneath her golden bangs. It was all coming back to her very suddenly and she was starting to revitalize the penetrating memory of her mother's reflection within the mirror. She could still see the horror her mother's eyes bore and how her upright and reaching arms were stretching towards her. Riza could barely remember what her mother looked like and it was _just damn horrifying_ to hallucinate her appearance.

Hawkeye's lips turned in a straight, un-wavering stoic expression and something the Doctor took notice of. He didn't say anything and merely continued to clean the wound. After he was finished, his delicate but calloused hands meticulously fixed and lathered an ointment that was cold and creamy at application that soon melted into a blazing sensation. She inhaled sharply, trying not to shaking from the pain. Doctor Knox finally wrapped her wound securely.

"Lieutenant," Edward yawned, now joining them as he rubbed his eyes, "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"At the moment," She wheezed, gently laying her arm on the table comfortably as he sat beside her, "not good. It's itching and burning like crazy."

"What did you see in the mirror?" Doctor Knox interrupted harshly and quickly as he putting away his things. His eyes narrowed just as her quivered slightly at the direct hit. She didn't answer but only stared at him without emotion. He didn't budge as he set his things aside and faced her directly, causing everyone around her to peer questionably at her. She felt every eye penetrating her fortress of calm guard and yet she appeared just fine, with only a defiant screen that sheltered her true, scrambling emotions.

"Nothing." She said.

"No," Doctor Knox spat back, "What did you see in the mirror that made you punch it?"

Still, she sat completely silent just as she noticed Alphonse let Hayate out of his grasp and sit quietly on the other side of the Colonel. They all watched her, quietly and analytically. It wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to and she didn't appreciate the Doctor for cornering her in her own apartment .

"It was nothing, Dr. Knox. Nothing that should be of concern and may I simply say that I don't appreciate the abruptness of your question"-

"I don't give a damn what _you _appreciate. Your wound is self-inflicted and didn't just happen by accident. Now, instead of asking, I am now telling you describe what you saw."

She looked down at her arm, allowing her eyes to roll over the flesh colored gauze and gently tried moving her fingers. The pain crawled within her knuckles, sending tens of thousands of painful waves up and down her arm. She winced, trying to discern if it was really the pain that was hurting more than the image of her mother that kept flashing in her head. Riza couldn't really decide.

"I saw…my mother." She whispered now as she didn't dare to look up at anyone's reaction. _It was stupid, really_, she thought, _to talk about such unimportant matters and in the company of both friends and subordinates._ It felt highly unprofessional to discuss this and yet, she just sat there within the film of silence and the dissarry of flickering emotion.

"It's funny, you know," She shuddered, "I've never really been a woman of much emotion and I'm sure," She laughed sadly to herself, "that at times that came off rather cold. It's just that I don't really like to associate with those kinds of things. It's just always been easier for me to simply ignore it. And," She looked up at them just then, "You all are probably seeing me for the first time, worked up over something as troublesome as the past…"

"The past makes who we are," Edward commented, soothingly, "And if we didn't have it to learn from, then I suppose it wouldn't make us into the people we strive to become. It isn't troublesome, it's vulnerability."

"You forget, Lieutenant" Al added, quietly, "we lost our mother too."

Riza responded with a half smile that braided both sadness and weakness within the stale air of the room. She watched Edward nod in unison with his brother's statement.

"She was," Riza began to describe quietly with her face downcast, "hurting. She was reaching for me, as if I could do something for her and it was painful to see her like that. I don't remember very much about her."

Doctor Knox lowered his penetrating stare and sunk back into his chair just watching her tremble. He put his arm on her shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Well," he said as he stood up, trying to dismember the gloom "would like some tea?"

Riza nodded and was suddenly beginning to remember everything from that night those years ago. The smell of blood and rotting floorboards, soggy from both tears and blood, all caked in an overpowering smell of gunpowder and smoke. She could remember the fire that her grandfather unleashed and that's when she shot a beckoning glare at Roy. He turned to her just as he was drinking his coffee and furrowed his brows in question as she watched him.

"I saw _him_, again." She said as she heard the clanking of china in her kitchen. She could smell the green tea the Doctor was fixing for her.

"Saw him? _Who_?" Roy asked, leaning forward.

"Nathaniel. I saw him, yesterday." She stated, looking at her hands as Doctor Knox appeared beside her with a delicate cup of tea. He sat beside her and noticed her darkened eyes. Riza didn't entail much after that as she traced the rim of her cup before taking a sip.

"Did he hurt you?" Roy asked calmly as he brawled his fist tightly around his mug.

"No. He just tried convincing me that he didn't die. I think that's why I relapsed last night. I had a horrible dream and it reminded me of the night my family was attacked."

"How could _anyone _just have information like that? It was just your family and the murderers that night, right?" Edward questioned with glowing and narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. I'm sure it was just us." Riza paused, looking at her cup, "It's scary for me because whoever that man is, he knows my family enough to find me. I'm not sure why, other than he was possibly one who was involved with the murder of my mother and my grandfather."

"But you say he looks _just like_ Nathaniel, right?" Roy questioned.

"Exactly, to perfection."

Everyone in the room fell quiet and finally, Edward pulled out his replications of the case files him and Al were able to get through Sheska. Roy noticed this and leaned over next to the younger, blonde Alchemist. They both flickered their gazes back to Riza who looked at them expectantly. Everyone at the table inwardly sighed.

"I'm not sure who it is we're dealing with," Edward answered, "But I will also verify the death of your Grandfather. Nathaniel Hawkeye was an exceptionally powerful and genious Alchemist, no doubt, at least after reading up on him."

"How did you get these?" Roy asked.

"Sheska."

"Ah, the same girl," Roy remembered fondly, "who allowed me to view some of the case files concerning Hughes. I'll need to repay her sometime."

"What did you find out, Edward?" Riza asked, leaning forward.

Edward looked at her for a moment before opening the scribbles of notes he and Al wrote down, all detailed exquisitely with alchemic notes and foot notes indicating futher evaluation. Alphonse leaned over and pulled out a first hand copy of record files for Nathaniel's Court Martial and a crinkled, delicate newspaper article. He splayed them out just as Edward flipped over his papers. Roy and Havoc leaned over the documents of Edward's childish handwriting. Doctor Knox was quietly entranced.

"You're Grandfather was part of an Elite selection of Alchemical Medicinal Doctors. He professed in the replication of human skin through the decomposition of oxygen and carbonation molecules. A lot of it is hard to understand but from the arrays he composed, it all makes perfect sense and he was used to help the injured and dying from extreme burns. He was also part of the Upper Echelon completely unaware of the corruption. From what I can gather," Edward nodded, "He was a good, honest man who searched infinitely and expected no less, for making the world a better place. He was the supreme example of what an State Alchemist should be."

"As part of the Upper Echelon, there were certain benefits. He was able to profess and reproduce his works of publication, however, he was exposed to a lot of the Military Corruption after agreeing to take on a _new alchemy_." Alphonse added, grabbing a few documents on the table.

"What new alchemy?" Roy asked.

"It first called, 'The Artificial Intelligence and Soul Reproduction.'" Edward answered.

"_What_? Why would anyone persue that? That's playing God." Roy shot.

"That's what we thought but there's more. He actually was conned into it…" Alphonse paused as he pulled out a newspaper article and handed it to Roy. He read over it for a moment before widening his eyes and looked at the boy before shooting a glance at his Liuetenant. Riza analyzed them both, regressing into deep thought and waited for someone to speak.

"What? What is it?"

" Martha Lloyd-Berman Hawkeye was found this morning, in her husband's Tudor Mansion, unconscious from what appears to be a burglary. Her seventeen year old son, Berthold Nathaniel-Lloyd Hawkeye, came home from Central High School and made filed a distress emergency phone call.

Martha was an active and working actress, best known for her role as "Eva" in romantic comedy and outstanding stage performance, _Miss Destiny_. She was also the second wife of State Alchemist and Medical Genius, Vincent-Nathaniel Bryon Hawkeye and was supposedly reported twenty-two weeks pregnant with her second child. She was found unresponsive and reported to be bleeding heavily from the nose, ears and eyes from the impalement of a hard, blunt object. She and her unborn child died later at the hospital when her own husband and team of surgeons could not revive her from a severe skull fracture and brain hemorrhage." 

Riza didn't respond as Alphonse finished reading the article. She sat perfectly still, watching her cup of tea as the steam no longer rose from the hot liquid. It remained lukewarm and finally she took a deep breath, before wiping her unshed tears quickly. She had no idea of what other horrors littered her family's history. _Why is my family so broken_? She could feel the chills setting in and despite the extreme pain, shooting throughout her injured hand and wrist, she brawled them in fury as she shot a glance back at Edward just then.

"So," She whispered, "Someone convinced him they could replicate his dead wife?"

"I wouldn't say _replicate_... Bring her back. The State Military later convinced him and his partner, Doctor Marcoh to research ways to overturn the laws of Equivalent Exchange by forging a Philosopher's Stone. Marcoh promised Nathaniel he would find a way to bring back his late wife and in turn, Nathaniel funded their research by participating in the research for Artificial Intelligence and Soul Reproduction, which later went under an slightly different name: The Artificial Intelligence and Soul Reproduction _through Human Transmutation_."

Riza covered her mouth for a moment before sinking back in her chair and staring at her cup. For long moments she just stared at them with unwavering eyes and her lips turned in a straight, un expressionless glare. She could feel her hands tremble as Alphonse pulled a slip of paper.

"This is a Court Martial for Nathaniel's arrest because he stole some important information from the Military after learning from Marcoh that by forging a Philosopher's Stone, it would take thousands of human lives as ingredients. Nathaniel must've discovered the truth behind the Ishvalan Civil War and so he pledged his life, by destroying his research for Artificial Intelligence and Soul Reproduction, to save his son and campaign a way to destroy the Military's Plans."

"Treason, huh? _Such nobility_." Roy awed for a moment, before peering over at his Lieutenant with pride behind his black, marble-like eyes. She nodded back with a quaint response.

"All of these thoughts, his plans were recorded within a journal, including a detailed description of Flame Alchemy, including all it's abilities during combat. The journal itself is very valuable to the Military and within these reports, they've been looking for it ever since his supposed disappearance…Which leaves us with this," Edward leaned forward, after a moment, "If Nathaniel is dead, then where is his journal?"

"This is new to me. I've never been informed of such a journal." Riza sighed, looking at her hands. Edward shook his head and looked over at Alphonse. They all sat in silence for long moments without looking at one another but merely inwardly all thinking.

Riza was taking deep breaths, analyzing the situation and trying to understand these whearabouts but she'd never heard of this documentation. Her father never mentioned much of Nathaniel, besides the creation of Flame Alchemy, however, it just proved her father's secrecy. She frowned at the thought, looking up at Roy and the boys. Doctor Knox took a sip of his coffee and stared at Jean as he settled his gun's leather loop on the back of the chair, locking it into safety.

"Lieutenant," Alphonse asked very timidly, "Why do you suppose the Military is asking you? What does this guy want from you if you have nothing to do with your Grandfather's Alchemy? Shouldn't they be after the Colonel?"

Riza sat quietly for a moment and looked over at Roy who watched her every move. She tried to sift through stagnant air as she timidly decided to finally reveal the array on her back. Roy narrowed his stare and yet softened, nodding at her as she stood up…

"I'm going to show you something that only two people have seen," She paused, staring at Edward and Alphonse, "And I want you to keep this a secret. So be sure to carry it to your graves, _all of you_."

Riza now turned her back to them as she slipped her shirt off and with her hands, was able to cover her breast as she heard the swelling of gasp fill the room. All of those present, gazed at her with question, with worry, with pain, with anguish and with bubbling thoughts of awe and amazement as they noticed the deep engraved, black-inked tattoo array that entailed the fruit of Nathaniel's secret; it was, however, _incomplete_ by the scarred and pinked flesh of qaudrant of the first zone of her array. Edward narrowed his eyes as he stood up.

"Colonel," He asked, gracing his fingers across her scar, "why did you burn this section?"

"It describes the basic of Fire Alchemy. Without that, you're left with nothing."

"Brother! That must mean"-

"Right, right, I know," Edward intervened softly as he nodded at Alphonse, "This must be what that guy is after, Lieutenant."

"Well, they aren't going to get it," Roy growled, "Because what you're looking at is the Flame Alchemy perfected manuscript. There are no written, perfected arrays and I burned what I translated and for sake of the Lieutenant's back, I also scared the circle and it's quadrants to ensure something like this wouldn't happen."

"Colonel, whoever this guy is, whatever the Military wants…they're not after a perfected array, they're after the missing piece…" Edward answered. Roy's eyes widened just as Riza's. They stared at one another and hint of fear began multiplying between them as Riza's figure shivered in response to Edward's comment. Roy closed his eyes tightly, trying to harness the carelessness of their plans, and in return, his entire body shook as he clenched his hand.

He tried so hard for her, for his teacher, to protect her. Afterall, Berthold did leave him with his daughter and she under his protection, as so was he under her own. It was a mutual gaurdianship, for the sake of each other's lives, they would protect themselves whoever else they could but at the sudden powerlessness of such a situation was threatening their whole foundation. _What could they do now_? They were just at a loss as the people were who were after Nathaniel's journal; no one knew where the man hid it.

_Perhaps_, Roy thought for a moment, _that was good thing that no one knew where it was, however, it played a risk on Riza_…just like she warned, Roy's fears became blistering just at the very moment, someone could use her against him. They needed to find this journal and destroy it, at all cost. Just then, Roy stood up and revenged with anger before excusing himself into the kitchen. He needed a moment to compose himself and thinking clearly of their next move.

Alphonse then quickly joined Edward and Riza as they stood. She was still shivering as she watched Roy leave the room. Her eyes flickered at Havoc and Doctor Knox who sat at a loss for words. Their eyes were downcast as well.

"We're going to get this guy," Edward whispered to Riza, "and we're going to destroy that journal. Do you understand?"

Riza nodded as she stood staring at the floor and she covered her mouth. Just then, Alphonse peeked in closer, looking at the perfection of Fire Alchemy, trying to read as much as he could just as his older brother Edward did the same.

"Did _this _hurt?" Edward asked her. She snapped from her thoughts and looked over at him with weakness. But yet, she smiled just then, hid her thoughts for a moment.

"Yes. But it was worth it." She answered.

"Why did you let him do it? It puts you in a lot of danger." Alphonse added quietly.

"I decided not to let my father carry this burden alone."

Edward's eyes softened at her comment and gently traced the ink across her soft skin. He found the arrays and quadrants fascinating, maybe not entirely understanding every detail her father must've encrypted, however that didn't matter…Her tattoo rendered nothing short of amazing. He put his hand on her shoulder just then and she watched him as he nodded at her.

"It's not a _burden_." He paused, looking at her, "Lieutenant, don't you see? You hold the secrets to one of the most destructive alchemic forces on the planet and you loved him enough to help him to complete a manuscript. For that, he entrusted his and Nathaniel's lifework with you. You should see it as a _gift_…"

Riza's eyes widened at the remark and then peered at Alphonse who nodded in compliance. Edward smiled at her, despite the animosity of the surrounding situation and for that, she felt a sudden warmness fill the void in which she thought was a burden. _Why hadn't I ever considered it a gift_, she frowned inwardly.

"Wait a minute. That's why he must've came back. That's the reason you're family was almost killed." Doctor Knox added just then, standing up and breaking the silence. He approached Riza just then and shook her from her daze just as Roy reentered the room, "Don't you get it? That's must be why your grandfather came back that night. He gave his journal to Berthold!"

"That must mean…" Her eyed became sullen but wide at that realization, "It's still at the Estate!"

"Alright, then it's settled," Roy commanded, fiercely and everyone peered at him "We're gunna get that journal, at the same time, we're going capture this guy who's been harassing you and I'm going to make him tell me everything he knows about you, Flame Alchemy and the Military's involvement with our situation. So listen up boys, here's what we're going to do"-

"Colonel!" Breada suddenly opened the door and flooded the room with excitement. His face looked worried and with much apprehension. He stalked over to them and showed him the notes he took from Fury's latest transmission. Roy looked over it and his eyes scanned the short-handed cursive of his subordinate. At first, he looked distasteful until a smirk graced his lips.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"Looks like Scar's back in town."

"Oh? And why are you _smiling_, sir?" Jean asked curiously.

"Because," Roy nodded at Breada, slapping him on the shoulder with a smile, "This will work to _our _advantage. It only makes our plan bulletproof"-

"Ouch!" Another interruption burst within the conversation from a whiny voice that reverberated from the balcony and three figures tumbled inside just then. Everyone was suddenly startled and Havoc appeared in front of them all, loading and unlocking his gun. He aimed at the three who sat in knots onto the floor.

"What the hell are _you _doing here!" Edward suddenly screamed and sauntered over to Lin Yao, kicking him over and pushing Old Man Fu and their sidekick, La Fan into the wall…

Lin rolled over and in pity, he sough both Alphonse and Edward's sympathy just then by rubbing the back of his head painfully. However, his two comrades were upon Edward and Alphonse in an instant, revealing their knives at Edward's throat. They were able to pin down Alphonse in the process. 

Jean cocked his gun and remained steady as everyone behind him peered anxiously at the tussle between the misfits. Breada revealed his gun too and pointing just as Jean did, standing in front the Colonel and the Lieutenant defensively. The bunch of them, Edward, Alphonse and the foreigners, began all arguing loudly just then and suddenly a chair was thrown at them. Roy saw Riza as she threw it, fighting to cover her naked torso as anger seeped from her viens. Her face was reddened by the bombardment of strangers.

"Just _who _the hell are _you people_," She demanded, "And what the hell are you doing in _my _apartment! What all have you heard? "

"Uh…" Lin Yao yuppied foolishly, nervously laughing as Edward clenched his throat a little harder, "I just-well-everything, actually. Hehe."

"Didn't I tell you get lost!" Edward screeched, kicking Lin in the head.

"Calm down, calm down!" Lin pleaded as he was being pushed off the balcony, "We can help if you want."

Just then Edward ceased from pushing them out and looked back at the Lieutenant, Roy now approached her, taking her beside him and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She glanced up at him and simultaneously, they watched Edward who hesitated to push the unbalanced trio on the balcony…

However, without anyone so much as a noticing, _a blackbird_ had perched itself on the very edge of the balcony railing and concealing itself within the shadows. It's red eyes penetrated his oblivious humans… Envy sat in confusion as he saw the Fullmetal Alchemist hold three strangers on a limb and waited for something to happen between them.

"Let them in." A gentle voice called from inside. Riza finally nodded, commissioning for Jean and Breada to lower their guns…


	11. Chapter 11: Enemy Intervention: Part I

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING: **_Hello everyone! I'm very excited for the next couple updates. This one consists of a lot of commotion and it will be hard to follow unless you pay attention. I apologize, I've been trying to get better at this sort of writing and action-scenes can prove a little difficult to describe. I wish I could just animate it all for you, obviously, I can't. _

_Anyway, this begins our "Action-Plan" sequence. This the first part of three (maybe four) parts. It is all happening on the same day, Saturday, and I will give time zones. However, the beginning of this chapter finishes the prelude from the last chapter, which happens on Monday Night. _

_*Please, pay attention to the breaks as well, it indicates the same time zones but action happening in different locations. Just don't skip ahead or read to fast because I'm afraid you'll get confused. _

_Furthermore, I hope you enjoy it! _

_

* * *

_

Riza's Apartment: Monday Night; 8:45 pm

_

* * *

_

"I'm not sure if I like your idea of our team splitting up." Roy commented. He was complacently seated within the dining room. He was eyeing the picture frames that were delicately placed throughout the parlor and noticed that most of them consisted of their platoon. A few were of Riza and Gracia.

All of them were chipper and very quaint. There were nothing but smiles strategically placed about and her small fire place was homely enough with glass vases of marble and curled wood stalks to spice up her room's appearance. He silently admired her taste before he noticed she joined him. She had placed her favorite white tea kettle over a crocheted place mat and offered him a small tea cup.

She hadn't yet remarked or said much of their plan. In fact, she had been quite for the most part after she rallied everyone home and tended to cleaning her apartment. As for him, he decided to stay with her that evening and after debating with her for almost an hour she finally complied.

He felt at home and for the first time in the last couple weeks, Roy Mustang felt content. He wasn't jittery, nor was he nervous. His thoughts were no longer brewing over the murder of Maes Hughes and he wasn't asking for a drink to dowse the pain. It was non existence at that moment of time. It was probably because if their plan succeeded, they would put a stop to the stranger harassing her and perhaps put an end to her questions regarding her past and her family. It also proved a distraction to his problems as well. He needed this and he wanted her to feel secure again.

"Roy," She said quietly, "What choice do we have? If we split up, we can kill two birds with one stone. While you capture this Nathaniel character, I'll be able to retrieve the diary and destroy it. Just remember," She put it prettily with an acute smile, "It'll all be over when I get back to Central."

As she began pouring themselves some tea, she was reflecting of the plans they had made. It was best this way, she thought quietly and watched him sip quietly.

For next Saturday, she would be riding a train with both Alphonse and Lin Yao to her old hometown about eleven o' clock that morning. From there, Alphonse and Lin Yao would serve as her protection in case of any problems while she retrieved the journal.

Meanwhile, at approximately twelve o' clock in the afternoon, Roy would be seated at the very same Delicatessen she and Nathaniel chatted at two days ago. From there, he would make small talk with the man while Edward would lure Scar from hiding. Breada would be seated three tables away, making sure Nathaniel didn't try any funny business and after confirming their position, he would let Jean Havoc know. Jean would then in turn tell Falman who would then begin appropriating, inside one of the Military's armory warehousing, a trap after capturing their invalid.

Private Fury would be delegating all radio transmissions between all Roy's men. He would be located within a van that would be conveniently placed directly a street over facing the Delicatessen restaurant and be able to sort out any problems as they waited for Edward to bring the commotion, from engaging Scar in battle, towards the restaurant.

If all succeeded, Havoc would follow nearby, serving a watchful eye for Edward and after wreaking chaos within the streets, it would perfectly set the stage for turmoil. All civilians passing by, or eating at the restaurant, would conveniently panic and cause disarray.

La Fan and Old Man Fu would be located on top of a couple buildings, facing the restaurant and would then intervene with Edward and take care of Scar while he, Breada and Havoc would help Roy Mustang escort Nathaniel to a "_safe place_". When in fact, they would be kidnapping their target and Fury would pick them up and drop them off at the Warehouse.

About that time, Riza, Alphonse and Lin Yao would be getting off the train back in Central. They would've already intercepted the journal and join them at the Warehouse. If there were any problems, they were save themselves and after making sure no one would be in their pursuit, seek refuge at Doctor Knox's house until it was safe to leave. It was as simple as that.

However, Roy objected to Riza leaving on her own as did Edward have Alphonse not by his side. La Fan didn't seem pleased by not protecting Lin and Old Man Fu also didn't comply very well with their plan however, Lin Yao understood the severity of the situation and sided with Riza. She made the point that sacrifices had to made in order for this all to work out. Everyone finally conformed to proposal…

"I still don't like it. I would feel better if you were with me, especially with your hand in it's condition." Roy continued to argue.

"_Colonel_," She conveniently used his proper address when she felt threatened, "Do you want this work or not?"

He didn't nod and he certainly didn't make a face, instead he just looked at her without any emotion. She sighed before drinking the rest of her tea and collected their cups.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No," She replied as she headed into the kitchen, "I'm tired, my hand hurts like hell and I'm anxious. That's all. I know you don't like me being on my own, but for once," She leaned in the from the kitchen, and he looked over at her, "Trust me. I can still shoot with my left hand, sir."

"I _do _trust you," He said, getting up and joining her in the other room, "I _don't_ trust our situation. I'm just afraid if something goes wrong."

"And what if something does goes wrong? What can you do?" She replied sarcastically, leaning against her sink. He scoffed at her but yet offered no reply. Instead, he just watched her. "Huh? Nothing. Just do your best and get out quick if it's no longer safe. Save those you can and those you cannot, trust they'll be able to help themselves. I don't know what else to say other than that. There's always risks, Roy," She softened up, "But you already know that. Don't act like it's news to you now."

"I'm not, Jesus!" He replied, running his fingers through his hair, "Just promise me you'll come back safe."

She looked at him for a moment, finding it a little funny that he would propose such a thing when she very well couldn't predict the outcome of it all and yet, for a moment, she noticed that he was actually being serious. She sneered at him and then after a moment, she laughed quietly. She walked over to him and hugged him very tightly.

"I promise," She paused, letting go now and turning down the hallway, "I'm going to take a shower. Help yourself if your hungry."

He watched her leave and then finally stood dumbfounded for a moment or two. Hayate finally entered the kitchen and looked up at Roy. He bent over and scratched the pup's head and then began fixing something to eat. He started the stove and began boiling water. It quickly started to bubble. He could hear the water rushing from the other room in which Riza occupied and softly began humming to himself as he added the noodles.

After he drained the pasta, he started to add the cream sauce he made from scratch, adding a few spices until he heard a hard knock coming from Riza's bathroom. He looked up peculiarly and then heard it again.

"Roy!" Riza called through the wall, "Roy can you come here?"

He sighed, frowning at the delicious white pasta he just prepared and turned to leave the kitchen. He tripped over Hayate in the process and fell into the door. He could hear the dog scramble impatiently under him and he could even make out the distinct giggles from Riza as he opened the door.

Riza peeked her head. Her face was dewy, glowing and her blonde hair looking almost translucent against her alabaster skin as she smiled at him.

"Yes, _de-e-e-a-a-r_?" He asked, sing-song as he looked at her.

"Can you grab me a towel?" She asked as he nodded, leaving the door ajar, "I forgot to get it. It's in the linen closet."

After a moment as Roy gathered a towel and as he came in, he heard Riza turned the running water off and she reached out for it. His cheeks slightly flushed when he saw her curves slightly and turned away, but not until a wet hand grasped his own.

Riza pulled herself from the shower, covering herself with a towel and without warning, she kissed him. It was only a peck and in reaction, Roy feverishly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you do that?" He teased.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me, out of no where. If I did that," He said, turning to leave, "you'd slap me."

Riza's hand gripped him tighter and wouldn't allow him to leave. Roy looked back at her with confusion and watched her she watched him. Her eyes remained soft but her mouth had curled in slight frown. Her eyes kept flickering, washing over his face and it was as if she was trying to understand and study him. Roy didn't move, he just stood in silence with her as the moisture in turn made his skin hot and sticky.

"You're right," She frowned, "I would have. I'm sorry."

Roy didn't move and just watched her as she lowered her stare and focused on the mirror. Just then, Riza thought otherwise and for reasons she couldn't explain, she wanted him just then more than ever. It might have been because of the past sequence of events that were quickly rendering her some sort of helplessness and for that she needed him, it might have been because that he remained with her even though they knew it wasn't safe to be seen outside of work but most of all, it might have been for the simple fact that lately, she hadn't been herself and for that, he still remained beside her and cared for her. It was as if Roy Mustang, hung to her every breath…

"Hey now," He joked, "I was only kidding"-

Riza suddenly pushed him against the counter of the sink and roughly pushed her lips against his own. Roy's eyes widened at her as he felt her left hand clutch shirt collar of his button down shirt and then, she pressed her wet body against his own, dropping the towel on the floor. He closed his eyes and allowed her to rest her wounded hand on his shoulder and he deepened the kiss.

He could taste the bland, bath water dripping over her lips and trailed his hot, anxious mouth across her ears and applied pressure every so often as he descended down the curve of her neck. He wrapped his arms cautiously around her naked figure and pressed his hard, body against her own. For a moment, he could feel the fire boiling within his groin and tried to remain un-phased by her turn of events…

"Roy…" She sighed, breaking from his kiss, "I know we promised but…right now, I _want _you."

He stood speechless for a moment and then without warning, he carefully pushed her against the frame of the doorway and took her jaw gently in his hands, crashing his moist lips against her own. He began leading into her bedroom as he unbutton his dress shirt and unzipped his pants. He lowered her damp and dripping body onto the bed. She waited patiently until soon, he was on top of her and blocking the moonlight with his robust, firm, nude body.

"I _promised _we wouldn't do this again until you were my wife, Riza." He whispered looking at her with very serious eyes.

She shook her head slightly and smiled as she carefully leaned up to his ear, kissing his lobe and urging him to touch her again. Roy trailed his mouth over the crevice of her breast, shuddering from the fiery pleasure as he pushed his full length inside her. He gripped her harshly, pulling her hips under him just as he was able to buckle and fully able to control her. She was whimpering in pleasure and throwing her head back as he balanced her tiny body within his arms. His slight and quiet grunts lowered dangerously as he pushed harder inside, cradling the back of her neck in his hand as the other pushed her hips into his own.

She moaned softly into his ear, sending a reaction of nerves as he quickened his pace and careful to leave her wounded hand from harm. Riza shivered and weakly gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his flawless skin and pressed hard into him, making him deeply sigh. She moaned incessantly as his hot breath poured over her chest. She stopped him for a moment and leaned to his ear.

"Some _promises _are _meant _to be broken, Roy." She softly said, kissing his mouth.

* * *

Central HQ: Monday Night: King Bradley's Study; 9:57 pm

* * *

"So…they're planning to usurp our plans?" Wrath nodded as Envy presented himself to his eager comrades Wrath, Lust and Gluttony within the chambers underneath Central.

"I assume we should report this to Father?" Lust asked, expectantly.

"No," Wrath commanded, "Let's follow in with their plan. Answer to the Lieutenant's request and comply with what they say."

Envy looked over at him questionably, as so did Lust. Gluttony merely sat in the confusion and his stomach began growl. He responded by posting his finger at his lips, eager to eat something. He looked up at Lust but she only began rubbing the top of his bald head.

"I assume you've a plan for this, then?" Lust interjected.

"We won't need to tell, Father anything because we'll intervene with our own plan…Lust, go inform the Doctor. It seems we'll be changing her sooner than expected."

* * *

Saturday: Central; 11:37 am

* * *

"Fury, do you read? Over." Havoc's velvety voice purged the radio line. He was confined in an alleyway, concealing his figure within the darkness of building's shadows. He was directly facing the restaurant at a northward angle from two streets away. He was dressed from head to toe in all black. He wore his gun holsters and currently held a larger automatic rifle. His part was to remain on guard for any suspicious activity and to guard the post in which they would capture and bring the invalid into a nearby abandoned warehouse. He would also ensue a watchful eye upon Fullmetal later.  
"Copy. I heard you. Over."

"Great. Is the Colonel in position?" Havoc asked.

The Colonel was sitting patiently, awaiting their confirmed visitor and yet he tapped his feet nervously as he sipped his water. He was finely dressed in his dress pants, tucked in with white dress shirt and black tie. He wore a fine black blazer and adjusted his slim sunglasses. He was occasionally invited into surrounding conversation from the very lovely ladies littering the seats. He beamed fakery, making small talk with them and every so often, would look all around them for Nathaniel to show up.

"Yes. Position is confirmed. I also have confirmation that Fullmetal is position as well."

"Wonderful. Now we just have to wait for the signal. Are you alright?" Jean retorted nonchalantly.

"The view is great. I can see everything going on at the restaurant."

From above a nearby building, Old Man Fu and La Fan watched from afar. They too concealed themselves from the high point and got a perfect bird's eye view of the whole situation. La Fan seethed angrily when she thought of her Master's leave. She hated not being by him but believed, that if everything went accordingly, she would see him soon enough.

"Has Fullmetal succeeded in luring Scar out of hiding yet?" Fury asked.

"Not yet. I'll let you know as soon as I get word. Over."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Saturday: Train [Southward Bound]; 11:45 am

* * *

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Alphonse asked. Riza Hawkeye didn't look at him as they rode the train for their short forty-five minute duration to her old hometown, however, she snapped out of her thoughts just then and peered at the armored boy.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just nervous. My hand just burns that's all." She answered quietly, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"I'm nervous too. I hope Brother and the Colonel will be alright."

"I do too. I hope this Nathaniel person doesn't anticipate our disappearance. It's better for us to split up right now."

Riza and Alphonse were seated on the train heading just south of Central to find and retrieve her grandfather's journal. Lin Yao was seated on the cart in front of his comrades' cart, his legs crossed comfortably now that he adjusted to the train's speed and enjoyed the wind sailing through his hair. However, he suddenly became very nervous and sensed the powerful aura coming from within the cart directly under him.

He stood just then, battling the wind and crawled to end cart. He looked around before he leaned over the edge, pressing his face into the window. Alphonse saw him and addressed the Lieutenant to open the window. She made a annoyed face, and looked around the cart to make sure no one was watching them as she opened the window.

"What is it Lin?" She asked quietly.

"Be careful," He entailed, "I can sense some pretty nasty aura from the cart in front of us. We might have some trouble."

"What?" She hissed. Alphonse perked at the remark and looked behind him. No one sat with them in their cart besides two other another families. They were nicely dressed and looked completely harmless. They both looked a Lin strangely.

"I'm not lying to you. Just keep your eyes peeled." He commanded before disappearing. Riza nodded and closed the window. She loaded her gun and looked at Alphonse just then. He nodded at her without saying a word and remained alert and seated for the remaining ten-minutes of their ride.

Unknowingly to them, two figures made their way to the end of the cart in from them and sat down. Lust was dressed as regular civilian clothing, concealing her tattoo and Gluttony was draped in a very gaudy, religious-monk-like robe beside her.

"Can I eat them now?"

"No," She answered as she rubbed the top of his head, "you may not. Be patient, we'll be there soon."

* * *

[_Last_] Thursday Night (Prior to Saturday's Strategy) : Riza's Apartment; 7:30 pm

* * *

"Hello?" A strong, low voice answered over the line and Riza felt her heart jump.

"Nathaniel?" She asked.

"Ah," He sounded chipper just then, "Riz! I was hoping you'd call, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I've just been thinking a lot lately about our last visit," She paused, hearing him hum in response. He waited for her to say something.

Roy was standing beside her as she made the phone call from her house and watched her every expression as she continued to make a bit of small talk. She chuckled and he could hear the older man over the phone laugh heartily. Roy was helping her coach through the casual talk and rubbed her shoulders, nodding her along.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and my Commander, Roy Mustang next Saturday?" She asked timidly. For a moment, there was no response and she wondered what else she could say. Roy nodded intently for her to remain silent.

"Oh! Is that the famous Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang?" He asked excitedly over the line.

"Yes, yes he is. I'd like for to meet him since he is able to use your Alchemy. Would that be alright if we ate at the same restaurant as last time?"

"Of course. Of course! I'd be delighted to have lunch with you both. What time should I meet you, dear?"

"Oh, great. I was hoping early afternoon, say…twelve o'clock. Would that work for you?" Riza asked.

"Yes. Absolutely. It'll be great to see you again."

"…I just wanted to apologize," She frowned, "For acting so rude last time. I've just needed time to think, that's all."

"There's no need to apologize. It'll be good to see you both. Good-bye, now."

"Yes. Goodbye."

Roy watched as she hung up and looked up at him. He smiled and hugged her, she pulled him closer to her. She pressed her ear into his chest, hearing and feeling his heartbeat continue in bumping rhythm.

"We're gunna get this guy," He vowed quietly, "I promise.

* * *

[_Present time_] Saturday: Train Station; 11: 59 am

* * *

Riza dislodged the fairly new memory into the back of her mind as she heard the train come to a complete stop. She was still forlorn and staring at the surrounded country just outside her window until she felt Alphonse' hand shake her to reality. She entrusted to the plan and it wasn't as if it was entirely the Colonel's decision for their team to split up. She remembered arguing with him for hours to let him let her go on her own. She hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

"We're here, Lieutenant."

"Right. Let's go. I need to hurry and meet back up with the Colonel."

Lin Yao remained concealed on top of the cart until he was able to safely hide himself into the nearby dumpsters of the rural train station and there he felt it once more, the bad aura seeping the ground on which he stepped. He peered out, waiting for Alphonse and Riza Hawkeye to emerge and at the same time he was analyzing the crowd. However, there was an awful lot of people loading in and off the train, so he couldn't accurately point out their predators.

Riza and Alphonse emerged just then, doing as directed and followed through the station itself until they met up with Lin.

"We're taking a carriage." She directed, waving an older man over and he ushered his horse towards them. Alphonse and Lin waited patiently until the carrier was at their side.

"Where to Missy?"

"The Hawkeye Estates, sir," She directed with a smile, "It's just four miles east of here."

"The Hawkeye Estates? That place has been abandoned for years."

"Yes, I know." She smiled as politely as she could as Alphonse and her settled into the cart. Lin Yao however remained alert and inattentive as they loaded. His eyes were narrowing down the dispersing peoples. He waited as Riza engaged into some conversation with the older man.

"Lin? Lin," Alphonse waved, "Aren't you getting in?"

Lin didn't answer right away until he suddenly felt the negative energy disperse very quickly…He swallowed hard looking over at Riza. He was penetrating his stare at her, finally realizing the seriousness of her situation and regarded the Fullmetal Alchemist at that moment, recalling his and the Flame Alchemist' words, If anything happens to her, Alphonse or this mission, you'll regret it…

He finally nodded and loaded in with them as the man ushered his white horse forward.

* * *

Saturday: Central; 12:06 pm

* * *

"Ah, damn it!" Edward cursed under his breath as he stalked around for someone else he could possibly assist. However, he finally found some other civilians with local problems. He was currently helping this man repair his food stand and received more praise from surrounding audience. They seemed to be pleased with his alchemy.

"How can I repay you?" The man asked with glittering eyes as he stood in amazement of his new, wooden polished stand.

"Not a cent," Edward smiled, "I'm Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist, at your service!"

Just then, Nathaniel Hawkeye was passing the commotion, rolling his eyes at the pipsqueak and Envy inwardly scoffed at the scene, knowing very well that he was trying to lure Scar from hiding and hurried along to his current destination. He was only two blocks from the restaurant and began high-tailing his footsteps faster. He had to stay within the time frame Bradley had set them out for him, if Wrath was going to fulfill his end of the deal he needed to seek out the bystanders that monitored Central from a bird's eye view…

* * *

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting." Nathaniel apologized, taking his dress coat off and draping it over the back of his chair. He eagerly sat across from Roy who stood, with a slight bow, and shook the other's man's hands.

"Not at all," Roy smiled as sincerely as he could, "My Lieutenant has just stepped inside to use the restroom. Waitress?" Roy waved his hand and Breada registered the signal, from a nearby table and pulled his arms into a fist over his mouth. He sat intently watching the Colonel and their stranger engage in conversation as their waitress appeared by their side.

"I just received the signal. The Colonel is beginning conversation with the man now, over." He whispered clearly into the radio, attached to the inner part of his sleeve.

"Recording confirmation, Breada. Over." Fury replied, replicating the message into Havoc's microphone. Havoc at the time was eyeing the surrounding alleyway, eyeing Fullmetal and guarding the entrance of the warehouse. He knocked with the back of his hand on the doorway of the warehouse and it echoed for a moment. Falman, from within, knocked twice back and entailed he was beginning to set the trap…

"Record time, baby," Havoc chimed, impatiently, feeling his feet tremble from the excitement just as he spotted Scar trailing out nonchalantly as Edward was taking a breather from across the street. Havoc lit a cigarette and exhaled smoothly, "I've just received sightline of Scar and the Fullmetal Alchemist. They haven't yet engaged in combat. Over."

Roy smirked inwardly just as the waiter received their orders. He was listening to all of the conversation going back and fourth between his subordinates, rallying himself for the good staged skills. Silently, he prayed for Riza's safety. Although, at the moment, he needed to keep up his end of the plan by indulging into conversation with this stranger.

"So," Roy asked innocently, taking a sip of his water, "How do you know, my First Lieutenant ?"

* * *

"So," Scar called just then, among the dissipating crowd across from where Edward stood, "You thought you'd be foolish enough to stand out, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Heh," Edward smirked, clapping his hands together and forming his steel knife, commencing his stance, "Bold enough to challenge me, Scar? I'd like to see you try and lay a hand on me this time, you moron!"

That was the signal Jean was looking for, watching as Edward transmuted his automail arm. Jean in turn commissioned his radio just before he knocked seven times on the warehouse. Falman answered back, registering his completion of the trap.

"You're good to go, Second Lieutenant!" Falman's calm façade ricocheted through the warehouse walls.

"Scar and Fullmetal have begun engaging in battle, Private. Falman completed the trap and I'm now heading to the Colonel's location as we speak. Over." Havoc littered over the transmission as he began running between the alleyway, remaining undetected by the public and within the shadows.

* * *

Fury nodded after his response, connecting the replicated transmission to the Foreigners, Old Man Fu and La Fan who perched patiently above the building. They then split up just then but only three buildings apart, scanning the area and seeing now a huge explosion, bombarded the stillness of the city. A few shouts and screams littered the streets. It seems as if things were going accordingly with the Fullmetal as he was fighting and allowing Scar to follow his pursuit towards the Restaurant.

La Fan and her grandfather focused their unwavering gaze now and their movements now centered upon the Colonel as they waited for his signal…

"Grandfather!" La Fan registered an incoming negative aura, and a very powerful one at that, suddenly now traveling at an incredible speed towards them.

"Yes, I know. Hold your ground!" He responded harshly, pulling his weapon out and eyeing his granddaughter before looking headstrong at the Central Headquarters' fortress. She held her stance before speaking into the radio.

"Private Fury, do you hear me? Over."

"Yes. I heard you clear, is something wrong?"

"You need to inform the Colonel of another presence. They're coming at an alarming speed, just a half mile North of here!" She warned. She didn't hear a response, other than the occasional flicker and static spilling into the transmission every now and then. That's when she heard a stream of volatile curse words.

"My _apologies_," Fury was embarrassed at his vulgar language, "I just wasn't expecting this; they're must be coming from Central Headquarters. This could be bad. I'll give word to others. Keep me posted. Over!"

* * *

_Please don't forget to **review**, thanks! _


	12. Chapter 12: Enemy Intervention: Part II

(THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER*)

_Alright, I've confirmed it, it may take up to four parts to contain this whole "Action - plan" situation; after that, it's just the after math of what happens. However, I hope you guys reading have dabbled into the **Brotherhood** series because my story is STRONGLY based off that and the manga. It's well versed as so, so I am to make my own additions and subtractions to it. Anyway, like I said before, please pay attention to time zones and breaks to ensure you don't get lost. _

_Oh, and by the way, PLEASE...Enjoy_!

* * *

Saturday: The Hawkeye Estates; 12:34 pm

* * *

"Woah…" Alphonse said quietly in awe.

Before them, upon a slight hill, was a large colonial stylized house, with large concrete columns and a brick foundation. It was probably the most monumental household Alphonse had seen. The wooden frame and boards were a pale, eggshell white and the shudders were glazed with black trim. However, the house looked grizzled with grime build-up and the hill it perched upon looked eroded. Along the dirt path that winded up to it's entrance, was littered with flat gravel and now the grass had seemed to begun refurbishing through the dry soil. The building, in all it's magnificent splendor, was becoming consumed from the surrounding underbrush; the house itself, looked ancient and destitute. There was a large stone porch and it was bare except for the few leaves that had fallen from the large oak tree that grew in the front yard.

On the oak tree, there was a wooden swing tied to it's longest and thickest branches. Vaguely, from a distance, underneath the large and green leaves, there was the rope that was looped around the branch. It was no longer brown but instead a blackish color and the tiny fibers were frayed and thinned out. The wooden seat itself still looked somewhat intact but it was beginning to mold over.

For a moment, Riza had noticed the boys had stopped walking behind her and gazed at the large household. For her, she could very well still here her Father stirring within and although this memory had resurfaced quickly, she mandated a moment or two to reflect.

Riza closed her eyes and allowed the wind to cascade through her hair and it reminded her of the times she spent as a child. She would carelessly roam about and venture into the surrounding tobacco fields. For her, as a child, it served has her great escape from the routine and solitary life she lead. When she opened her eyes again, the dreams began to suffice and vanish from her memory. The only thing she could hear was her heart throbbing within her chest and the vague inclination to burn the house down...

It only served as her symbol of despair and anguish; for her father's mansion, it was home for service and no place for family. Instead, she thought of it more of a misguided and dysfunctional, haunted dwelling in which she inhabited for the first seventeen years of her life.

Very quickly, she glanced at the boys who still loomed behind her in amazement. Riza finally narrowed her eyes and continued to march up the pathway.

"Come on! We haven't got much time." She commanded.

"Right!" Alphonse flickered from the pits of his imagination and watched the Lieutenant's back grow smaller and smaller as she progressed upon the hill. He then quickly began to catch up with her.

Lin, for a moment, remained planted and crossed his arms. He followed quickly after until he was firmly standing just now in the front yard and glanced behind him to see the oak tree looming above him. To his surprise, the bereft home before him seemed as if it were an inkling of dysphoria planted within the soil it stood upon. For a moment, it was as if an altered perception had fallen upon his shoulders and by the mere outward appearances of the Lieutenant's home, it seemed haunted and eerily forsaken.

To his dismay though, he quickly subsided his feelings just then and could easily sense the same bad aura revitalizing itself only miles away. Something about it's presence only seemed weaker this time and what had perplexed Lin was the simple fact that he no longer felt two. For a moment, he wasn't sure of what to do about his situation until the ominous presence was reverberating harshly as it moved towards to the house they occupied. _What do I do now_, he thought and he began grinding his teeth together, _where is the other one_?

The closer they came, it became clear that it no longer mattered, it had to be taken care of and it could possibly aid him on his journey as well. He was indeed after the secret of immortality and now something, possessing this great power, had dared to attract Lin's attention.

He then quickly scampered from the barren porch and quickly glanced around the corner of the house. He leaned against it's rotting frame and constricted his venomous gaze towards the lingering forest that surrounded the tobacco fields. He stood for a moment and tried to concentrate on the person's location. Hesitantly, Lin no longer focused upon them and instead retreated back into the house.

"This is where you really grew up, Lieutenant?" Alphonse asked with much frivolity, "I've never seen a house so big before!"

The two of them, Alphonse and Riza, stood just at edge of the parlor. The room was vaguely circular, all of the living room furniture facing the fire place, that congregated all other connecting first floor rooms. Directly in front of them, a few feet from the parlor, had formulated a large stare case that curve towards the right and it led to the second floor. Above them was an exceptionally large chandelier and it's arms withheld candle holders and decorative glass cases.

To their left, another room had opened with a concave-like ceiling opening, was the dining room and it was keenly decorated with curated mahogany cabinets. Their glass was speckled with age and reflected the dust that sat inside. The china dishes were still in place and the silver on display had now turned to brass.

Alphonse had then turned to his right, seeing as the room had now narrowed and followed through a corridor. It was darker the further he looked back and he then noticed that the only source of light was filtering through the large bay window from the dining room. Alphonse then turned and noticed that Riza was now gracing an ottoman. Her eyes grew forlorn and her hand seemed to only scratch the surface of the plush lounge.

"Hah," She mused and looked at the boy, "Too bad it's in worse shape than before."

They had entered from the front door and kept it ajar for Lin to join them. Alphonse made no comment but merely allowed her to gaze among her past. In the glittered light, which penetrated in flecks of gold, from the dining room's direction, had seemed to hit her figure just right and made her appear for a moment angelic. However, to his surprise, she seemed to have regressed within the vastness of her thoughts.

She looked around and could remember the times she had spend hours sitting in that chair. Riza could remember the first time her father had tried converting her intellect into understanding the basics of alchemy but it confounded him that she couldn't understand the laws of his science. She recalled sitting up late on some nights, even when Roy had been taken as her Father's apprentice, trying to make herself understand Alchemy. To her dismay, Riza just couldn't make herself just simply know the science and often, she'd keep reading the text completely consumed in her own tears...

Just then Lin entered the threshold and approached them quickly with worry written all over his face. Alphonse and Hawkeye looked over at him with concern as they congregated within the large parlor. For a moment, Lin allowed himself to be overtaken by the immensity of such a home. He too looked around in wonder.

"Some house you got, Lieutenant." He put weakly, before a serious look washed over his features again.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"Look, I've got bad news," He said, unsheathing his sword, "That same negative energy that was on the train, decided to follow us here but it's weaker this time. I'm sure I can handle it if I am able to scope out the surrounding forest. Alphonse," He addressed, noticing the fear passing through and out Riza, "I need to you to protect her while I'm gone. It'll only be for a few minutes…can you handle it?"

"Yes. I'm sure I can."

"Don't be long, Lin. As soon as I find this book, we're getting the hell out of here with or without you." The Lieutenant chimed in harshly but Lin nodded in response. He understood completely and without hesitation, he quickly vanished out the front door.

"What now?" Alphonse asked anxiously.

"I'll look in the study for it," She commanded, looking at him sternly, "We haven't got all day, so please, go look in my Father's room for it." She replied, cocking and loading her pistol with her unwounded hand. She held the gun and looked at him, seeing as though he hadn't budged.

"But"-

"Al," She warned, "We don't have time to do it together and I am aware of the risk…You and Edward have helped me enough, so help me out by doing this and saving yourself if something goes wrong."

"But…I can't do that."

"Alphonse Elric," She commenced fiercely, turning the other way, "Don't drag yourself into something as reckless as this. You boys have to get your bodies back, how do you expect to do that by risking your life for mine? Don't you have people waiting for the day you get your bodies back?"

He nodded but in the back of his mind, he could still remember Nina, in her chimera form and the desperation in which she projected through her saddening figure and then he could remember how compassionate Maes Hughes had been but he found shot in a phone booth. Every time he and Edward were able to extend themselves on a limb, to their possibility of regaining their bodies, someone was hurt and they died...

The Lieutenant was unaware of the promise they made together. Her eye were unwavering and heavily penetrating through him. Her eyes, they were able to protect so many lives and yet, at the same token, she was able to swiftly take those who endangered the safety of her friends and subordinates. She sacrificed so much and it vaguely reminded him of his brother, Edward.

For Alphonse to simply leave her behind, if in the case something were to go wrong, it would only serve has a painful reminder just as Nina and Hughes served for Alphonse; he and Edward promised themselves, after the wise words delivered by Gracia, that they must push forward, in whatever way possible, and protect those they could along the way. They wouldn't allow for someone else do die.

And after they decoded Marcoh's notes, and discovered all the material they could within the Fifth Laboratory, discovering the impossible was possible, all the strange information regarding those demonic beings known as Homoculi it no longer mattered... they found themselves thrust into the Liuetenant's life; her past, her family, served as a impending promise that they would be able to find some other way to regain their bodies.

They delegated themselves into this fight together and to reject her, to abandon her, would be to also abandon their hopes and deject the promise they made together; Alphonse clenched his fist, in reflection, just as she turned her back on him and walked towards the corridor.

"My father's room is on the first floor, last room to the right. Hurry!" She called before disappearing into the darkness of the corridor. Alphonse nodded, trudging himself quickly into the upstairs hallways.

* * *

Lin Yao pushed one foot in front of the other and at an alarming rate, he was whistled through the thickets of the wheat plants that illuminated the back yard's rising hill-side. Before long, he could feel the ripen leaves of the tobacco leaves slapping the back of his legs and thighs. He was sure to keep his eyes rolling from left to right the closer he advanced upon the forest. His lips pursed in exasperation as he felt the aura surrounding the ominous forests' edge...

For a moment, as soon as he had planted himself at the entrance of the woods, he merely stood and watched. The wind barreled through him and his hair swiped gracefully around his shoulders. Lin again looked to his left and right, making sure he had already not caught up with the strange creature and to his dismay, they had not yet revealed themselves from the shadows before him.

He had to restore his clan and at the same time, he had to keep a watchful eye upon his escorts. Instead of rushing in, he quietly climbed over the underbrush and disappeared within the forest edge.

Once inside, he could feel the light of the sun twinkling in the shapes of the canopy above and rippled over his cheeks. The thick branches of crowded trees safely hid in within the shadows until he stalked upon a slight clearing. It was temporal one, with large jutting rocks and curling tree roots digging and shaping the ground on which he stood. His eyes scanned his surroundings...

He could feel them closing in on him and he addressed his sword. He waited for a moment and suddenly, he felt it once more and it was upon him.

"Food!" A manic voice crazily yelled forward, in an alarmingly high-pitched trill and a bald, rounded man laughed furiously as he knocked over Lin. The boy rolled on his backside but still remained grappled upon his sword and he clumsily stood back up.

The being landed on his small feet and then laughed crazily; there was an inhuman presence within the strange person. Lin composed himself as he stood back up and pointed his sword at the being. For a moment, nothing happened until his attacker opened his mouth and on his tongue he could see, even if for a glimpse through the saliva, an unfamiliar tattoo. However, Gluttony gave no time for his prey to react and he slung himself forward towards Lin Yao once more.

"That's right, you bastard," Lin smirked, positioning his sword for his attack, "Come and get me!"

* * *

Saturday: Central; 1:17 pm

* * *

Roy's eyes widened for a moment when he heard the replication of the radio transmission Fury repeated over the line.

"There is an unidentifiable target coming straight from Central HQ," Fury's shaky voice resounded fearfully through the static, "It is confirmed from both La Fan and the Old Man. They've agreed to delegate their fight elsewhere. I'm sorry," Fury apologized, "Fullmetal will have to deal with Scar alone."

Roy of course couldn't reply, he was right in the middle of a conversation with Nathaniel at that point. Instead, Roy could feel his fingers begin trembling and his thoughts instantly reverberated back to Riza. _Oh no_, Roy's thoughts fumbled, _what could that mean? I hope she's alright... Why from Central Headquarters? What the hell is going on...alright, Fullmetal better hurry his happy ass up. _

"She seemed scared of me at first," Nathaniel mused, ripping Roy from his thoughts just then, adjusting his glasses, "but I think she might be able to trust me again."

"Yes," Roy added casually, "I'm sure she will. You don't seem all that scary."

Just then, to those present and sitting outside, enjoying their meal outside of the Delicatessen, a deafening explosion could be heard just down the street. A hasty transmutational hand emerged from in between the buildings and among the debris, a short, blond-braided, alchemist wearing a red coat came running from the smoke cloud that trailed behind him. However, Roy didn't identify anyone following him and Scar wasn't to be seen.

Within the vicinity, people who were walking along the sidewalks and those driving their cars, came to a screeching halt and watched the turmoil unfold. Edward came running towards the restaurant and glanced upon the higher building towering above and all around him; he waited for La Fan and Old Man Fu to intervene. To everyone's surprise though, another blast sooted the air with a tremor of screams and pandemonium.

Edward's eyes widened as pieces of the buildings came crashing down around him and littering the streets; he managed to look up and saw that La Fan and the Old Man were orchestrating their own fight. _What the...what the hell is happening? What's going on?_ Edward panicked as he stalled for a moment and stood in unison with bystanders, watching this all unfold. However, to his dismay, he happened to turn his attention behind him and saw that Scar had revealed himself amongst the rubble; he still pursued Edward with a calm demeanor.

Breada, whom sat three tables behind the Colonel, then stood up and saw that everyone around sitting down had now stood up. People began to whispering to themselves and alarm began settling into their features; eyes were widening and mouths were falling ajar, as Edward, whom stood just down the street, now stuttered in his footsteps and stared bold-faced with Scar. Then very quickly, in an instant, they began to flee and screams began to flood the streets.

Roy stood up and backed away from his table just as Nathaniel did so, and Breada paid a beckoning glance to his Superior officer. Roy registered the stare and turned his attention to his left and saw that Havoc was standing by, across the street, between the alleyway of crowding buildings; he still looked steady and concealed within the shadows. His gun was perched on his shoulder as he too saw that Fullmetal had not yet rid himself of Scar._ If we don't hurry and do something_, Roy fumbled in his thoughts as he watched all of this play out before them,_ this plan will go to shit!  
_

"What's going on!" Nathaniel panicked and frantically clenched Roy's shoulder, the older man shook him uneasily.

"I'm not sure. We need to get somewhere safe," He commanded, "Come, with me!"

Roy in turn nodded back at Breada and then safely began to pull Nathaniel by the shirt jacket. He and Nathaniel began to quickly evade the on-going battle that was beginning to escalate between Fullmetal and Scar. In turn, to his left, Havoc was still safely confined and hidden, and followed alongside them. Roy could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he silently prayed that Riza was having a much easier time than his team was.

"Private, pick us up now!" Breada yelled into the radio as he followed Mustang. He made sure he stayed safely back, probably four or five leg strides behind to ensure that the older man didn't suspect his motives. In the midst of the stampede of the running crowds and the screaming voices heard, he noticed that Roy was knocked over and Nathaniel was now pursuing the opposite direction, back towards the Delicatessen.

"What about Riz! What about my granddaughter!" Nathaniel screamed, turning back and shoving Roy alongside the commotion. Roy's eyes widened in confusion and then his lips pursed in anger as he signaled Breada with an alarming glare.

Breada swiftly intervened just then and knocked the man in the gut with the brute force of his blunt knee. Nathaniel doubled over just then and collapsed very suddenly at Breada's feet. Roy then joined beside him, as other people began rushing and running by them. Roy picked up the man and slung him over his shoulders as he and Breada both turned to see that Havoc waved his hands at them.

Just then, they could hear the screeching of tires and the smell of burning rubber fill the air and Fury's van revealed himself just at the corner of the street they were running down. Havoc then quickly weaved in between the crying crowds and ushered Roy and Breada towards the Private's convenient pick up. When they were able to reach the van, Havoc slung open the back doors as Breada quickly jumped into the front seat, beside Fury.

Roy handed over the unconscious Nathaniel into Havoc's arms as the blonde solider in turn laid him down in the bed of the van. Havoc put aside his gun and helped the Colonel settle inside as well. Just then their attention was ricocheted in unison as another blast of cement and asphalt stained the air before them.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled but found that his voice went unheard. He and Havoc kept the doors of the van ajar as they watched as the thick sheen of vapors then exposed Edward's fleeing body. He was struggling now to catch up and his coat had been shredded. The blonde alchemist threw it off behind him until he saw that Scar was upon him once more.

In an attempt to get away, Edward keeled very quickly and transmuted the ground; a glow of blue light shined just under his arms as a wall of stone and cement emerged from the ground. It rose very quickly and Edward was able to administrate a quick evasion. Edward could feel the adrenaline and fear rippling through him as he caught eye of the Colonel; he was waving for the boy.

Just then, as Edward's feet kicked up behind him, Scar plowed through the distraction and then began to running after him.

Roy's mouth fell ajar as Edward then turned his back on the Colonel and dejected his escape; instead, to Roy and Jean Havoc's disbelief, Edward merely stood his ground and only gave a thumbs up to them.

"Is he crazy! We'll leave him if he keeps fighting! Where's La Fan and that Old Man!" Jean panicked.

"They've got their problems now," Roy pronounced angrily as he punched the door of the van, " He wants us to go with out him," Roy growled and then he pushed themselves into the van, "If we stay, the Military Police will wonder what we're doing...Fury, go now!"

Roy closed their doors as the Private mashed the gas pedal, and the engine revved furiously, trailing behind them a string of smoke; they swerved away from the scene quickly and left Edward to his own devices.

"Alright, Scar," Edward stood his ground as he heard the wheels of Fury's van pan from the scene quickly among the pandemonium, "You want me dead? Then come and get me you son of a bitch!"

"With pleasure." The dark-skinned man nodded and flexed his right, tattooed arm.

* * *

"So," Wrath seethed angrily, chasing his opponents, "You can sense my presence?"

La Fan and Old Man Fu managed to perch themselves just above their enemy, upon the top of a pair of buildings and watched as their opponent, now slowly approached them. Wrath flexed his arms soothingly as he strode down from the street below and swung his sword for a moment for a quick practice. Bradley felt his patience wearing thin as he eyed the strange people and his mouth curved into an indignant frown.

"That's just _damn _annoying!" Wrath screamed before he pushed his feet quickly from the ground beneath him; Old Man Fu's eyes widened just then.

"La Fan!"-

La Fan wasn't prepared for the attack and to her astonishment, she was now face to face with Wrath. He gave no time for her to retaliate and immediately sliced diagonally along her arm; the girl tumbled from her position and fell quickly towards the ground below. Her broken mask now fluttered behind.

Old Man Fu watched the other man as he quickly evaded Bradley in the hopes of retrieving the falling girl; he caught her just in time, within his arms and then pushed his legs quickly, towards his escape.

He managed to concealed themselves within a maze of alleyways and to only make matters worse, their attacker seemed un-phased; Wrath was following behind them very quickly. Old Man Fu could feel his granddaughter writhing in pain over his shoulder as they both fled, evidently uneven and under-matched.

La Fan's wounds surged within her body. The sharp, bubbling ache only worsened when she noticed her shoulder gushed with blood that began soaking her chest. The trails of thick, crimson droplets now stained their escape and she saw that they were only thickening with each step her grandfather took. Her eyes tightly closed in shock as she tried to regain her composure; she too could feel their enemy closing in on them. If the trail continued, they would be dead for sure.

"You fool!" Old Man Fu argued, searing with anger and he shook her, trying to balance their weights. He carried her securely, holding her within his grasp.

"I'm-I'm holding you back grandfather," La Fan wheezed, holding her bleeding arm "Please! Leave me"-

"Hush up! It's bad enough you let your guard down, what would've happened to the Young Master if he was here!" He scolded harshly and tightened his grip on her dead weight.

She shuffled quickly, fumbling for her knives and revealed one; she stared at it and felt her eyes widening, the blurred vision was infiltrating her keen eyesight. She swallowed hard until she was roughly pushed and more securely, pressed against her grandfather's head. He still shuffled along quickly.

"Don't move. You'll slow me down!"

La Fan swallowed hard. She could see her reflection within the weapon and for only a moment, she smiled. She twisted the knife in her grasp and pushed her finger through it's iron loop...

"What are you doing? La Fan?" Her grandfather noticed the flicker of reflected light coming from behind him as she started to move again. The light bounced on the building they bolted between.

"Sometimes…sacrifices have to be made, grandfather." She whispered, readying herself. Old Man Fu eyes began to widen...

"What are you talking-wait-what are you doing! No!"

* * *

Saturday: The Hawkeye Estates; 1:57 pm

* * *

Riza suddenly heard a loud boom reverberate through her thoughts and she dropped the last of the documents she found in her Father's old desk. She quickly rushed to the Study's window and when she peered out, across the tobacco fields, she could see a large cloud of dust surface above the forest. In the distance, she could even hear the booms escalate louder and saw that trees were falling and crowds of birds were fluttering wildly from the commotion.

"Oh no," She covered her mouth, "Lin!"

She rushed from the window sill and began shuffling through her father's old filing cabinets. She quickly scanned all that she could and began throwing things around. There were a few small books she found but they weren't anything special. They were full of alchemic equations and other scientific references of which she didn't understand. She began trembling until she over turned the bed, looking through the floorboards her father would sometimes hide things within. She was able to rip up the first board and then the rest came up easily. She quickly fanned the dust out of her eyes.

"Come on, come on," She panicked, feeling sweat build on her forehead, "It's gotta be in here somewhere. Come on. Come on."

Her fingers were trembling when she delicately found old pictures of her when she was child, and carefully misplaced them. She carelessly began to scatter some of the family jewelry and riches, gently. She then leaned over and saw more family items, pulling and throwing them behind her. _I've got to hurry up_, she then stumbled upon a small paperback book, bound by a weathered rubber band. _This is gotta be it_, she thought, _I found it_! She gasped as she pulled it from underneath the floorboards but as she did so she heard footsteps just behind her...

"It's a shame," A luscious voice filtered through the room, "I was sure I'd find you in here. And what do you know? You humans were always so _predictable_."

Riza swallowed hard, clutching the book within her grasp and quickly hiding it in her coat pocket. She hadn't yet turned to see who had found her and instead she stood up as calmly as she could, still facing the wall. She then pushed herself against the wall and with her left hand, she pulled out her gun.

Before her, there was a woman and her long, blackish hair waved around her collar bone and framed an unfamiliar tattoo. It was located just between the crevice of her large breast and Riza's eyes began to widen the strange woman stalked towards her. _What is that_, she wondered, _it's a serpent, eating it own tail?_ She then no longer focused on the tattoo but the lavender eyes of the woman; she looked absolutely evil.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Riza shouted, trembling. The woman didn't answer but instead folded her arms; Lust stared at the terrified woman with blatant amusement.

She quickly caught her nerves, defying her fate and damning herself if she died here too. She furrowed her brows as she pointed her pistol directly at the woman. Riza ground her teeth against the roof of her mouth and sharply breathed inwardly. The woman still came fourth. _I don't have time for you_, Riza thought herself, _I need to get back to Roy_!

"Come closer," Riza hissed, "I dare you."

Lust merely laughed and just as Riza anticipated, the woman took one step too far and Hawkeye fired a round. The bullet spun wickedly fast and discharged through the woman's skull. A spurt of blood burst from the back of her head and thick crimson streams rolled over Lust's forehead and dribbled into the corners of her mouth. The stranger staggered back.

Riza smirked to herself until a bright, red shining glow regenerated the bullet-wound and yet, the woman revered herself perfectly intact; she was completely healed!

Lust started to snicker as she regained her composure and licked the blood that rolled down her face. Riza felt her mouth drop and for a moment, she temporarily felt a sharp prickle of terror shift through her chest. However, she didn't lower her gun and she didn't cower.

"You can fire all you want," She chuckled sardonically, coming closer, "It doesn't improve your situation."

Riza refused to move and narrowed her eyes in defiance, firing another five or six rounds into the woman's chest. The gunshots were deafening. She watched the being stumble ever so slightly and yet, just like before, the woman stood and recovered completely.

Lust felt her patience wearing thin and she peered up at her opponent. She had to be careful, Lust reflected, because she couldn't kill this woman. She needed to be brought back alive, with the journal, for Father to succeed with his plans. _However_, she smirked inwardly, _I can beat her to a pulp if she won't come with me willingly_.

Suddenly, Lust smiled deviously and launched her spear-like fingers in Riza's direction. Riza's mouth dropped but she quickly was able to duck and dodge them just in time. Above her, she saw that the woman's fingers were splintered and stuck in the wall directly behind her. Riza smirked, _at least I've got better aim than this bitch_.

"It's time to go, Alphonse!" Riza yelled, rolling and ducking quickly past her enemy towards the door of the study. She was able to evade Lust temporarily, as she struggled to free her razor sharp fingers. Riza turned back and fired some shots into the back of the woman's head then kicked the homunculus onto the floor. Riza quickly fled and slammed the door shut behind her. _Maybe that'll slow you down long enough for us to get out of here_.

Riza's heart pounded wildly as she emerged from the hallway, meeting Alphonse as he descended down the staircase and he held a larger, leather-bound journal in his hand. She halted in confusion.

"What...is that?" She trailed off when she heard ruckus coming from her hallway. She eyed the hallway for a moment before turning her attention back to Alphonse.

"It's his journal. I just found it." Alphonse answered.

"Then," She whispered to herself as felt her coat pocket, gracing the book she retrieved "What did I grab"-

"Lieutenant!" Alphonse warned with an outstretched hand. Just then Riza felt a sickening feeling ripple through her lower abdomen, through her hips and she started to shudder involuntarily. Blood began to soak her blouse. When she looked down, she could see the end of a spear, sticking out of her side...

Alphonse panicked and stumbling down the staircase. The spear retracted and Riza fell to her knees just then. She gripped her side and saw that Alphonse had joined her. Riza gripped her pistol tighter and angrily turned to face her perpetrator. They were all now congregating in the middle of the large living room and Lust still stood at the entrance of the adjacent hallway.

_That tattoo_, Alphonse noticed between the woman's breast,_ it's the same as Greed had...that must mean she's a homunculus! _Alphonse watched as the woman came fourth and kept his arms protectively over the Lieutenant; Riza leaned against him and began to incessantly fire. The blast of her gun was erupting with force and the homunculus merely regenerated herself once more.

_I wasn't aware that homunculus could be shrouding the mystery of the Liuetenant's past but now_, he thought,_ it makes perfect sense_. It would accurately explain the mystery of the murder of the Liuetenant's family and it also pinpointed the military in the coexistence with these creatures. Alphonse wondered just then if his Brother, Edward, had any suspicion that the homonculi were working for the military_;_ but the question still remained, burning holes in Alphonse's mind_, why was the military even orchestrating these monsters? What purpose did they serve?  
_

"Well," Lust said, peering over the protective boy, "Isn't this just touching?"

Riza's eyes began to well with tears in reaction towards the constant and throbbing pain shuddering throughout out her torso; she could still see the blood soaking up more of her shirt. Alphonse leaned over towards Riza's ears and held her wounds.

"Lieutenant," Alphonse whispered quietly, "She's a homun"-

"I'm sorry to see you here too, Armored Boy," Lust intervened Alphonse' hasty whispering with sentimental fakery, "It would be best if you kept out of my way; you are after all, a valuable candidate for human sacrifice."

_Sacrifice?_ Alphonse thought _What does that even mean_? Just then he could feel the Lieutenant regaining her position once more as she now keeled on one knee and then shakily, pointed her gun directly at the woman. Riza growled to herself for a moment as she tried focusing on her target, until she noticed that she and Alphonse were directly beside the coffee table, alongside the ottoman...

"Haven't I made myself clear? Bullets won't work!" Lust laughed.

"No," Riza eyed the end-table next her ottoman, "But it certainly makes for a good distraction!"

Riza ducked very quickly and slung her leg accurately, kicking the mahogany table. It flew crisply threw the air and hit Lust. The woman fell onto the floor, long enough for Alphonse to grab the Lieutenant in his arms. He began to run for front door when Lust was suddenly upon them and she blocked their exit. She twisted her relaxed expression into an ominous face of sheer animosity, as she pursed her lips together...

"Stay out of my way," Lust growled, "Alphonse Elric."

Before Alphonse could respond, Lust extended her fingers and knocked the boy onto the floor. Riza rolled from his grasp.

The Lieutenant had lost her gun and saw it spiraling across the floor, into the middle of the living room; Riza sat up, despite the ache disintegrating through her torso and crawled on her knees, towards her weapon. Just as she was about to receive it, Lust loomed over her and violently kicked Riza roughly into the walls of the staircase.

Riza screamed loudly and held her stomach as she tumbled over the few steps until she slumped over on the floor. More blood was seeping from her wound and the horrific twinge was causing her body to spasm uncontrollably. She couldn't move for short moments but to her dismay, she saw that Lust continued to advance upon her. In desperation, Riza quickly eyed the couch in front of her and kicked her legs to overturned it; she used it to shield her temporarily while she tried to find her other gun within her leg holster; she loaded it with another magazine.

_Alright_, Riza thought, _time for you to die_. She lifted herself forward and leaned on the top of the overturned couch and began to fire her rounds crazily. It wasn't really having much of an affect and just as Riza continued to shoot, she suddenly saw Lust extended her fingers once more. Her fingers pierced through the couch and nipped Riza's nose. She saw the spoke just in front of her face and quickly shoved away from it in shock.

In a cloud of astonishment,_ I've got to move_, Riza began to quiver, _I've got to get out of here! I won't die here too, I refuse!_

Riza tried to push herself away from the retracting spear and pushed herself against the far wall, just beside the stone fireplace. She looked to her left and saw that Alphonse was beginning to revitalize his composure and stand up.

She could feel her heart pumping in her chest as the woman merely stared at her and walked towards her. Just then Lust was able to catch eye of the flesh colored gauze that wrapped Riza's right hand and wrist. _An injury? Well, it makes sense_, Lust thought, _that she can only shoot with her left, in that case._..

In an instant, Lust released her spear and smiled to herself as she pinned the Lieutenant's wounded wrist against the wall.

Riza felt her flesh penetrated and screamed in horror. She had dropped her gun in the process as the pain multiplied at that moment; the sensation was unfathomable and sending uncontrollable quakes throughout her entire right arm. It only worsened as the gauze quickly soaked up the blood. Riza felt the blistering, hot twinge twist agonizingly thought her wrist as she continued to scream out, completely horrified at her helplessness.

Riza wretched forward and tried curl herself into a ball, feeling a flood of tears wet her face. She couldn't fall to her knees and instead she buried her face into the wall. The scalding feeling was overpowering and disturbing her vision when she tried to move. All she saw were thick rivulets of blood cascading down her arm and soaking the gauze.

"Let her go!" Alphonse transmuted the floor into a large wooden shaped hand that emerged from underneath Lust's feet, knocking her off balance and onto the floor. Her fingers retracted from the boy's attack and released the Lieutenant. Riza fell into a ball and she curled up on the floor, holding her broken hand. Alphonse was suddenly above her and tried to assist her.

Suddenly, Lust regained the situation by slicing through Alphonse' right arm and then, with her other hand, was able to penetrate through lower half of his armor. She was careful to dodge the blood seal. With the simple flick of her wrist, she was successfully able to disembowel the boy and sliced through his armor without problem. The armored boy then fell in pieces just at the Lieutenant's feet.

His left arm still in mid-motion and outstretched for her; his other hand was gone. Riza saw him looking at her and in fright, she merely frowned at him.

"I'm sorry," Alphonse managed to whisper.

"No," Riza wept and spat, "You should've escaped like I told you!"

_No_, Riza screamed at herself, _it wasn't suppose to happen like this. This wasn't suppose to happen this way_! She could taste her salty tears and suddenly, a seething, vengeful anger allowed her to regain control over her pain. She saw Alphonse had not abandoned her and she angrily projected her fury back upon the woman; she was stalking towards her once more.

Riza could no longer take seeing Alphonse the way he was; crushed and desolated, in a metal heap. His parts were sliced and scattered before her. She stared at the pieces and shook herself in disbelief; she could hear the oncoming footsteps just feet from her.

Riza now crawled on all fours and limped on her knees to collect her gun. _I know it will not work_, she desperately thought, _but it's all I've got_, _I won't let you hurt him too_. The spasms burned through her, causing her to loose her breath once or twice as the dangerous, curvaceous lady stalked towards her once more.

Riza collected her gun and fell into a heap onto the floor; she looked up at Lust with amber-red, angered and chaotic eyes. She quaked crazily as she pointed to gun to the woman but just as she pulled the trigger, it no longer held bullets...

Lust sneered at the woman's defiance and angrily launched her full hand and pierced both her shoulders and upper thighs, holding Riza in mid motion. Then she instantly, without problem, launched victim against the high wall just above the fire-place. Riza was now joined against the wall and relentlessly struggled, ripping her wounds even more…

"Now," Lust lowered her venomous stare towards the floor, watching Alphonse Elric as he tried desperately to crawl to the Lieutenant's rescue, "that you're virtually _useless_, you might as well stay where you are, boy."

Alphonse shuddered as Lust was now standing beside and lingering above him. He could hear the pitiful cries coming from Riza as she wept crazily above them. He saw that she shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating. Bright, viscous blood gushed from the four spokes that joined the Lieutenant against the wall.

"Pl-Ple-Please," Riza begged, wheezing and trying to keep her head up, "Please-don't kill the boy. I'll do whatever you want-want" -The Lieutenant couldn't finish her sentence due to the agonizing throbbing that surged throughout her entire body. She gasped several times and struggled to breathe, she began hacking mucus and blood. Lust watched the woman continue to cough as blood rolled in thick streams from her mouth and peeled over her chin; soaking and drenching her chest.

"Well now," Lust challenged, "Isn't that a bold request?"

Riza was struggling to keep her vision from blackening. She watched Alphonse, as he laid in pieces and despite the tears that uncontrollably bled from her twinkled vision, she nodded at him.

"Lieutenant-No"-

Lust kicked Alphonse' remaining body across the floor and then found the book peeking out from his battered armor; it was laying within the confines of what remained of his metal stomach. She mused, seeing that Nathaniel's journal was attainable and then directed her glare upon the defiant woman; she appeared in the shape of a crucifix against the moldy walls above the mantle. Lust admired her tenacity and was impressed by their fight.

However, she also knew very well she couldn't deliver anymore damage to Alphonse. Lust also peered up at the weeping woman pinned to the wall, _the same goes for you_, _Miss First Lieutenant_, she thought, scrutinizing the situation, _if you keep up this fight, you'll will die_.

"Request accepted." Lust smiled sweetly. Riza's eyes softened in relief until she felt the woman's fingers, unpin her…

Riza could no longer feel her limbs, much less her torso as her body smashed against the mantel's hard surface. She then rolled off and crashed face first into the floor. From the moment she hit the ground, she was certain a couple of her ribs were broken and her nose made a horrific noise in collision of the rock hard surface. She laid motionless, on the outskirts of the living room floor.

Blood began to spread in Riza's vision if she dared to move anymore. At the same token, if she even tried to struggle from the position in which she landed, a broken rib might puncture her lungs. She was too afraid to move. Defeated, Riza just laid there, facing the doorway of her home, shaking and shivering from the numbness that was slowly settling into her entire body. The tears became blistering hot as her battered body was beginning to give out…

Her neck was erect enough to allow air to pass through her airway but she still hear the woman's heel tapping into the wood of the floor, vibrating through her entire body. Each step that woman took, it sent waves of worsening faint vision. Her tears were building at an alarming rate between her slanted eye lids. _Oh no_, she inwardly wept, _please_, she begged silently, _don't let me die here. Please God_, she cried to herself, _don't let anything happen to those boys because of me_…

Alphonse watched the Lieutenant struggle to breathe. Lust then was upon and him and easily swiped the journal from inside him.

"No! Stop!" Alphonse shouted, grabbing at it with his remaining arm but Lust was too fast.

He then heard an excruciating wheeze resound from Riza's desolate figure. He turned to her and he pushed his body upright, and outstretched his last arm. He began crawling towards her in desperation and for a split second, she sat so still, he wasn't sure dead or alive. He started to panic and too afraid to even call her name anymore. His hand dragged his crushed body across the floor, and if anything, he would never stop trying; he was suppose to protect her and he was failing miserably. He couldn't even transmute anything without his other arm and without his legs, he couldn't safely aid her or rescue her. _This is all my fault_, he burdened himself, _why am I __always __useless in times like this?_

"Lieutenant?" He suppressed his shuddering voice as he outstretched his only arm.

How could he just give up? Nina and Maes Hughes flashed before him; would The First Liuetenant join them? He began to feel his armor shake in reaction to his nerves and he just watched her lament figure pulsate on the floor. Her blood was engraving within his mind and he defiantly punched the floor underneath him. He was sick of seeing people die and every time, he proved more powerless to save them.

Alphonse saw the blood slowly pooling around her and inwardly huffed. _What would Brother say? How would the Colonel react_? He crawled with all his strength now, not allowing failure anymore until Lust was above him; She bent to meet his face with a toothy smile.

"Well, just as suspected," Lust chuckled, now dangling the book above Alphonse battered body, "Nathaniel's journal was here all along. Looks like I'll be taking this."

"No! No!" Riza's croaked desperately. She was getting worse as she saw spots of black crowding her eyes as she looked down at herself…

Her eyes rolled back in her skull momentarily. _Shit_, she thought, _I'm going to black out_. She then peered down at herself in fear, seeing that her whole body was starting to drip with blood. When she lifted her hand to observe, she saw that it too was drenched and dripping in warm blood. It vaguely reminded her of her Grandfather that night...

"How can you do this!" Alphonse demanded, "I know what you are. You're a homunculus! You've got the journal, what else do you want!"

She shook violently just then. Even out of the misunderstanding of what she knew of alchemy, she remembered reading about those creatures..._I thought it was impossible, they're just artificial humans_. Just then a sharp pain passed through her stomach and curled her legs against her thighs in hopes to surpress it; it didn't work. The ache just seemed to spread now. Riza now panted weakly to herself, seeing as though she had ultimately failed Roy, herself and most all, she had failed her family. An unwinding streak of fear and grief started to convulse through her body and she could no longer control her body's reactions to the wounds anymore. Her muscles were exploding with spasms and her windpipe was clogging up with mucus and blood. Her vision was quickly blackening and blurring. Even her thoughts and words were starting to slur together.

_I'm sure, now_, she wept inwardly, _I'm going to die here_._ Father, I am so sorry, please forgive me_.

"Oh," Lust smirked, facing the dismantlement of the armored boy "So you've figure out what I am, have you? It doesn't matter."

Riza whimpered just as she finally felt her throat close again. She sneezed, shuddering to herself and blood spewed from her nose. It began to dribble to her lips. She could taste the familiar metallic taste again. She tried seeing past the black spots that now became rapid within her line of sight. She couldn't stop blinking.

Just then, she felt a hand take a handful of her hair and rip her upward. Her body fell completely limp and she trembled involuntarily. She was currently leaning on Lust's knee and looked up at the woman. Her lavender eyes looked unforgivable.

"Besides," Lust smirked, merely inches from Riza's battered face, "It seems my Father has plans for you as well, concerning the journal."

"I-I-I won't tell you anything. You'll just have to kill me." Riza bit her lips, trying to focus on the woman's unwavering eyes. Tears still gushed from her slanted vision but she managed curved her mouth into a stern frown. Riza's brows furrowed angrily and then spit in Lust's face. The saliva dripped from her cheeks and Lust cringed angrily, clenching the woman's hair.

"If that's what you want, then I should let you know, that's convenient, also." Lust threatened before she knocked Riza across the face; the Lieutenant instantly fell unconscious.

"Lieutenant! What are you going to do with her!" Alphonse outstretched his arms in vain as Lust piled the woman's body over her shoulder and turned to leave. His armored body was even quaking in reaction to how little they had prepared themselves for this scenario.

"That's none of your concern, Alphonse Elric," She warned as she approached the exit, "So heed my warning and stay out of trouble."

Alphonse was shocked for a moment as she disappeared. The last image he had of Riza was her battered, lifeless form, slinging in the rhythm of Lust's strides. Soon, he could not longer see them anymore. He tried crawling after them until he finally lost the metal nubs he had for legs. He crashed sideways, unable even to move any further and laid quietly.

He stared at the ceiling and for long moments, he couldn't really believe how easily they penetrated their plans. His metal body was trembling as his thoughts only rippled an indistinguishable terror; it was quietly taking over his entire body until he slammed his fist into the floor. _I'm not going to give up that easily_, he crossly told himself.

"Linn! Where are you?" He screamed frantically, "Lin! Where are you Lin! Lin Yao!"

* * *

_Please don't forget to **review**! _

_ps - oh by the way, if your wondering what book Riza found...it will be revealed later, and it serve as a very valuable device ;)  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Enemy Intervention: Part III

_I'm very sorry for the long, over-due update, however, **I just started school about a month ago and I'm still trying to balance out my life**. I haven't forgotten this story, trust me but **I won't be able to update quite as often as I could during the summer**. Anyway, I hope you'll accept my apology and enjoy this chapter - It's a bit long!  
_

_***ps**. keep in mind of the time zones and locations. _

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Abandoned _Military Army Warehouse: 2:23 pm

* * *

Nathaniel sat complacently within a black void of darkness. He could tell that his body was oriented differently; he was in the upright position with both his hands bound tightly behind his back and his feet tied the feet of the chair he sat. Envy could feel fabric lightly pulsating within the rhythm of his breathing and lamely fall into the crevices of his face. He assumed it was a petty head-cloth device the Colonel had used to keep him disoriented. However, the mischievous homunculus remained stoic and knew exactly how to react to the situation. Envy sat quietly, adjusting his posture as he heard the foot steps grow louder as the soles of boots slapped across the floor.

Voice were lightly resonating around him and then he felt a swift alleviation of light hit his face. Before Nathaniel could respond to the head-cloth being removed, he felt a hard smack sharply tingle throughout his entire face and he faught hard against his instincts to break free of his bondage. Envy merely sat there momentarily controlling his emotions as he saw his glasses fall and break upon the concrete floor.

Roy threw the head-cloth behind him and bent over to observe Nathaniel. Of course, Roy never actually met the man but he remembered pictures his Berthold Hawkeye, his teacher, littered variously around his study. It was a stunning resemblance to see this man in the flesh but even just as the Colonel looked over him with calm disposition, he could feel something aloof about entirety of the situation. Nathaniel Hawkeye was dead and that was the end of it...

"My Lieutenant was right," Roy stated, cracking his knuckles, "You do look like Nathaniel Hawkeye, remarkably."

Envy readjusted himself and took deep breaths as he allow his cheek to recover from the blow. He looked around, dodging Roy Mustang's glare as he stalked around him as if encircling a prey until he finally re-situated himself upon a crate. Roy was calm as he did so, pulling out a tiny book and pen; the raven haired man didn't look upon Envy as he turned over pages quickly and writing something down.

Of course Envy was curious as he watched Roy do this but his curiosity also allowed his eyes, after they adjusted the bright light shown above him, to wonder upon the blonde man, dressed completely in black who stood a few feet from Roy. He was upright and appeared sternly nonchalant as he balanced his gun on his shoulder and passing a glance across the room. Envy followed the man's gaze until he saw two others, a tall man and rounder man, standing in by the door of the armory warehouse.

"My, my," Nathaniel laughed, "You've got some nerve. What would my granddaughter think of you?"

Roy glanced up from his journal just then and no longer continued documenting his thoughts and records of the situation. He just simply stared at Nathaniel with sharp, black eyes and yet displayed no whimsical interest upon Envy's comment. However, his calm facade lurched very suddenly when Roy set aside his journal and stood, folding his arms. His eyes looked horrific as stalked upon Envy.

"Who are you? Why do you look like him? What do you want with my Lieutenant and why are so interest in retrieving your completed Manuscript?" Roy asked.

"Ooh, a lot of questions. You already know who I am," Nathaniel chuckled, "I'm Vincent-Nathaniel Byron Hawkeye, in the flesh. I wanted to reacquaint myself my granddaughter and I was eager to learn the intricacies of my completed life work."

Roy narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows in annoyance as he dangerously leaned forward and placed his thick hands on the arms of the chair. Roy allowed his face to linger just in front of Envy and he frowned deeply.

"Either you give up this charade," Roy threatened through gritted teeth, "Or I _beat _answers out of you. Now, let's try this again: Who are you, exactly?"

* * *

Wrath quickly picked up his pace and found that the blood trail was getting thicker along the way. His soft but tack-like eyes were perforating the ground with each stride he took. Wrath was beginning to feel the adrenaline pump through his veins as he pushed forward faster and faster with each turn the trail lead. The drops were now beginning to fall in puddles and the trail remained fresh.

Wrath silently thought to himself as fury descended in waves through his body_, Who were these people? How come they were aiding the Colonel so willingly_? He rubbed his fingers over the grooves of his sword and anticipated at last to finally caught up with his opponents until he found the culprit.

A white dog looked over at Wrath and barked uneasily, trying to shake off a severed arm tied briskly to his back. Flesh hung in shreds and splintered, white bone stuck out from the mounds of torn and ripped muscle oozed thick, rivulets of blood. The dog once more whimpered quietly as he tried shaking the object that was tied to his back and the blood spurted into the air, giving off an overwhelming metallic smell. Wrath felt his eyes widen in disbelief, however he smirked inwardly as he withdrew his sword. The arm belonged to the girl he intercepted.

"Well played, girl." He stated abruptly before leaving the scene. Bradley needed to manage another phase before he dispatched the request for Mustang's appearance. It required consultation with Father and acquire the _materials _for Mustang's arrival... _It's almost a shame, Colonel Roy Mustang, that I will have to see you fall and crumble in the most insufferable way possible_

* * *

"Don't be surprised if she develops lock-jaw!" Doctor Knox swelled with anger as he quickly assisted the mutilated girl. Old Man Fu felt his anger boiling in the pit of his stomach as he pushed himself from the room.

They had easily evaded the monster that was perusing them and just as directed, if anything were to go wrong with the plans the Colonel set out for them, they were to seek refuge in Doctor Knox's apartment. He was sure that man fell for the diversion and ensure his granddaughter's safety, knowing they were not followed after.

His granddaughter, in the other room, cried out in pain and Old Man Fu narrowed his gaze; he would find that man again and he would surely take care him. He now sat down on the couch, ignoring her cries and the Doctor's growling voice as he attended her. The Old man's thoughts were now escalating elsewhere and he wondered where the Young Master was at the point; he silently prayed that he was having better luck with their end of the mission.

* * *

Saturday: The Hawkeye Estate (surrounding forest/fields); 2:47 pm

* * *

Lin dodged the fatter, regenerative being until he was safely tucked behind a tree; he sat catching his breath. He was panting wildly as he heard the beast trudge within the surrounding forest and the inhuman aura only dissipated fanatically. Lin narrowed his eyes as he stood up and just as he was about to reveal himself once more upon Gluttony, he heard the faint yet horrific cry uplift above him and coarse through him as the wind carried voice through the trees.

When Lin stood among the clearing and addressed his sword, he found that the fat being had fled and to his surprise, Lin suddenly felt it conglomerating with another negative aura, traveling fast in the northern direction, just past the Estate. Dumbfounded, Lin merely stood listening to the wind as he heard the voice once more cry through the trees and it very suddenly hit him...

He had been paying to much attention to the beast who lured him hear to realize that perhaps it was only a trap itself; he was trying very hard to protect both Alphonse and the Lieutenant that maybe, he had fallen for the decoy itself and shied away from the impending doom that already riveting upon the mission. He could feel his lungs expand and his skin crawled over his bones as he tried to control the anger and stupidity double over in the furthest pits of his stomach.

"Oh no," He trembled as he tightened his grip on his sword. For moments, as the cries reverberated from the Estate, he was stunned and yet, he bolted just then from the forest clearing. He swept through the underbrush like a shadow and before he could even feel the sun on his back, he already felt the wheat plants slap into his legs as he pushed his feet into the soft soil within the tobacco field. He could heard the cries getting louder and the wind was gushing through him in a whirlwind as he raced back to the Estate.

He started to quake inwardly,_ I can't believe I fell for this_, Lin ground his teeth against each other, _I must salvage the situation_! He came upon the hill and winded through the wheat plants in the backyard, hearing now it was Alphonse who called upon him. Lin brawled his fist and furrowed his brows.

Lin Yao was quickly upon the house in no time, and followed Alphonse's pleading voice. Lin threw himself forward, bracing himself as he busted through the windows instantly...

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Undefined _Laboratory Chamber (Underneath Central Headquarters); 3:34 pm

* * *

Riza felt her body ache but as not badly from what she could remember. When she came to, her bones ached tremendously and her sore neck wouldn't allow her to really move around. From what she could tell, she couldn't move her arms or legs. She was dazed and somewhat confused, trying to remember what happened until she realized she was staring at the floor. Her eyes followed the intricate and beautiful tiles underneath her and she squinted in pain when she tried to breathe again. She realized she was turned on her stomach and bonded to the awkwardly shaped bed.

Her back burned furiously. She could feel someone's hands rubbing some sort of oily and cold substance; she could even feel her skin pulsate flagrantly and it felt swollen. The icy cold air hitting her skin made it more unbearable and oddly enough, the way it burned felt familiar in a way, almost like she experienced it once already until...

_Oh no_, she became scared, _my tattoo_..._What have they done_? _What are they going to do with me_? Her thoughts reverberated back to Roy and momentary flashes of their life flashed before her. His smile, his dark eyes and the power he possessed; the Flame Alchemy. She felt her insides shudder when she felt the sharp, cold pain pulsating throughout her entire body and very suddenly, she feared for Roy. She frowned deeply.

_It was his alchemy_, she told herself, _what will happen to him? My tattoo, my father's secrets...what have I done_? Everything she dedicated her life to, her father's insanity, her grandfather's penance and now Roy's, the man she loved, powerful art, it was all desecrating before her in beads of dirt and blood, burning in the back of her mind in a raging flame. She had failed them, she was too weak to even keep a secret and now, in all of her confusion, she was still too weak to break free of this bondage.

"It's complete." Someone said. Their voice sounded unfriendly and their breath poured over her backside. As she felt the tiny hairs of her backside radiate and stand on their own until she realized that she was naked. Instantly, she felt her skin shrivel and skin as the cold, stale air penetrated her shivering, lament figure.

Riza could feel the chains and ties eating at her wrist and feet, developing blisters into her skin. She was shackled down and physically couldn't move. Her muscles were immensely sore, softly difusing the tenderness through her body as she tried pulling against the bondage that held her down. It was useless, even if she was fully recovered she still wouldn't be able to break through steel.

_How did I end up here_? Her amber eyes flickered back and fourth and trying to distinguish the few voices that flooded the silence around her. _Where am I_? For long moments as she shifted along through her memory, she could hear footsteps tapping delicately into the floor and then abruptly stop.

"Did she give you a hard time?" Another voiced asked humorously. Her eyes widened. It was almost instaneous when she remembered Alphonse, crumbled and torn metal laying in shards and pieces along the floor of her Estate. Riza could remember the woman who attacked them and retrieved the journal and just as Riza was regaining the lost memories, she started to quake furiously. Her body was now turning hot as her emotions fled and flew within her chest. She was unconsciously pulling against the shackles that chained her down and the resistance only frightened her more. Riza was viciously, in spite of her fright, trying to free herself and when she tried to scream, she realized a thick, cotton gag plugged her lips; she could faintly taste blood in the back of her mouth. She whimpered weakly when she felt a cool but soft hand caress her shoulders.

"She put up a good fight. I was actually impressed." A third voice answered. It was a woman and Riza's eyes widened. Her body instinctively quivered and ached tremendously when she remembered how easily that woman inflicted such pain. Riza then thought of Alphonse. She could remember his crunched, and battered armored body, reaching out for her. The fight she put up against that woman, all the bullets she tried using against her, the dedication she proudly took in finding and retrieving the journal, had all gone to waste_... _

_How the hell am I even alive_? She tried wriggling again and this time, she remembered what Alphonse said..._That woman, she-she's a homonculus_! Riza then fearfully began shuddering and tried pushing herself from the bonds that securely held her down.

"Don't struggle, please," A calm voice whispered in her ear, "It's useless."

Her eyes were ecstatically tracing and retracing the marbled titles beneath her. She closed her eyes tightly, _Please, wake up_, hoping that this was another dream that she would wake up and recover from. She tried holding her eyes closed until she felt tears well up behind her glass eyes and seeped through her lids. The warm tears began flooding over her face as she found herself useless and that her escape became crowded with obstacles. Nothing she did, even in her attempts to flee now, proved to be enough and now Alphonse was still shredded back the Estate as the result of her powerlessness. _What would Roy think of me_? She shivered uncontrollably as tears started to build up.

"Is she crying?" She heard one say.

"I think so. Poor humans," Lust commented, "such _sad _creatures."

Lust peered over the naked, restrained woman and marveled at the completed tattoos. It had been merely a couple hours since their arrival back in Central. There were many doctors, that quickly surgically tattooed the completed piece and were able to copy Father's additions. They were able to recover her broken body with proper attention and bandaged the wounds enough so Riza would remain alive and within temporal recovery.

She traced her delicate fingers across the combined tattoos and tried to decipher the language. It was useless, she sighed and pulled her hand from the trembling woman. She could accurately view the outstanding transmutation circles, of where they aligned perfectly and the Archangel's image was more than obvious.

There were a few scientist lingering and taking among themselves until she noticed the Gold-Toothed Doctor appeared. He stalked from a nearby room and still read from Nathaniel's retrieved journal. He was smiling wickedly as he licked lips and put it aside. He joined beside Lust and watched the shivering girl.

"I heard she's awake," He offered, "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." Lust answered, folding her arms in response.

"I guess," The Doctor continued, "We'll have to wait for Father to do the rest. He is aware of the request Wrath put in, is he not?"

"Oh," Lust laughed, "Yes. How else would the Colonel believe us unless he had sufficient evidence of his "_dead_" Lieutenant?"

* * *

Saturday: Just Outside of Central - Near a Slum; 4:15 pm

* * *

"Did you lose them?," Alphonse commanded, "We have to hurry! Are you sure they're in Central?"

"Trust me," Lin vowed, "I haven't lost them…this is where they went. But I need to rest for a moment."

Lin now lowered Alphonse's broken body from his arms and they sat just upon a hill, located near a slum just outside of Central. The chilled air was blowing all around them as they noticed the sky was beginning to darken; they haven't much time…

Lin needed a breather from all the ground and miles they had just covered. He had just finished almost what would've been a forty-five minute train ride and he could feel sweat forming into thick, beads and roll over his cheeks. He was deprived of energy and he readjusted his matted hair. Lin panted wildly as he tightly shut his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

He couldn't keep the images of finding Alphonse, shattered in pieces scattered along the floor, from penetrating through his thoughts. He only feared for how severely beaten the Lieutenant must've been before she was capture. He gritted his teeth together as he felt his stomach rise and deflate with apprehension. He couldn't forgive himself for what happened; he should've known that fatter creature was a decoy of the real problem.

"Central? What could that mean?" Alphonse questioned, confused.

"Alphonse," Lin's voice was desperate and low, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you two alone."

Alphonse was silent just then and peered over at Lin. Alphonse watched at the boy still sat and recovered, breathing deeply and loudly as his body ever-so slightly quivered. Lin's black hair waved madly within the wind but the boy's eyes remained fixated heavily upon Central city.

Alphonse never once blamed Lin for the deceptive nature of the homunculus, after all, they were powerful beings and incredibly tactful. It wasn't Lin's fault that he was trying to help and take care of something he knew was threatening their mission but in turn, only failed to see the real problem - Alphonse shook his head, _I would've done the same thing too_, he thought. Who could've known the enemy would split up their force as well? _No_, Alphonse decided, _it wasn't his fault_.

"It's not your fault. Homunculi are very deceptive." Alphonse answered.

"You said Homunculus," Lin eyed him, while he rested, "What does that mean? How did you know that's what they were?"

"Brother and I met a homunculus by the name of Greed in Dublith," Alphonse paused, "He had an Ouroboros Tattoo. The lady who attacked us had one too. They have amazing regenerative powers. Practically immortal."

_Immortality_, Lin thought, would be the answer in succeeding his place in the Xing Empire and even the face of death. Lin tried his best to decipher the situation. He was fighting his way for the secret of immortality and it swept by him so quickly and without problem; it even managed to swipe up someone valuable, someone he was to protect. _Is this really_, Lin ran his finger through his bangs, _what I've been searching for? Could something this evil be the answer to saving my clan_?

"But we haven't got time to talk about this," Alphonse pleaded, tugging on Lin Yao's shirt, "Pick me back up. We've got find Brother, so we can save the Lieutenant!"

"Right." Lin nodded. He bent over now, taking the crushed armored boy in his arms and slung him over his shoulder. Lin graced his fingers over his sheathed sword momentarily before quickly descending down upon Central.

* * *

Saturday: Central (two streets over from the Delicatessen); 4: 30 pm

* * *

Edward Elric laid in a pile of ruble and his body was shaking tremendously. When he came too, a voice above him brought his thoughts back to life and he saw a older lady keel above him. Her soft hands graced his cheek and for a second, Edward could've sworn it was his mother.

"Darling," they said, sitting him upright, "Are you alright?"

Edward sat up now, rubbing the back of his head and trying to revitalize the broken pieces. How did he end up here? Where was he? Suddenly, as the older woman assisted him to stand back up, Edward peered over at her and clenched her arm. His eyes grew wide.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Behind her stood a lot of bystanders at this point and some stood still, watching him and others were scrambling around him. Edward looked around, unable to answer the woman and saw that a building had collapsed, causing lateral damage to surrounding streets. There were Military Cars, sirens and commotion sweltering around him. He saw no immediate personnel just yet. He sighed in relief. Edward didn't really have time to engage in their affairs.

That's when he could remember; Edward was able to deliver one final transmutation that would seal his escape from him, however, Scar anticipated his move and canceled out his transmutation. They had been fighting only a street over from the restaurant, since the Colonel had left and instead of _just_ canceling out Edward's attack, Scar's also _rebounded_…

That's when Edward suddenly remembered trying to run from the collapsing building when a tiny girl, with black braids and peculiar cat, appeared, and she was able to transmute long distant arrays that instantly disintegrate the falling building. In a cloud of smoke and vapors, he remembered falling onto the ground and lost among the commotion.

It was the most amazing thing he'd witnessed and remembered how easily the girl had penetrated Edward's defense, rendering him helpless and lost under the ruckus.

From the blast, Edward remembered falling face first into the road and falling into the debris; when he managed to look behind him, the weird little girl was helping Scar escape just before he collapsed from exhaustion and blacked out…_Those bastards_.

"Son," The woman brought Edward back to reality, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea," Edward swallowed, un-clenching her arm, "I'm fine. Thank-you."

Edward retracted his touch from her and paid a glance around him; he had already begun to dart from the scene when he checked his automail; surprisingly, it was still in tact and his silver pocket-watch, still dangled from his belt loop. At least, for the moment he thought, he needed to catch back up with Colonel.

Just then he heard a squeak. He stopped for a moment and saw that a black and white cat-like creature had glued themselves to the legof his pants. When he tried to remove the cat, it merely whined and remained by his side. It crawled incessantly upon him and shivered. It took absolutely terrified.

"What are you doing?" He growled, kicking it away, "Where did you come from, anyway?"

That's when he remembered that tiny girl who aided Scar. She had it perched upon her shoulder and it must've been lost within the havoc of the situation. He merely stared at it for a moment, as it whimpered delicately and looked around, still following it's gaze upon Edward.

_How was that girl able to use long-distant transmutation's anyhow_? He still watched the cat with little interest, however, if he could find her again, perhaps she'd entail a little information, despite their opposite sides of the battlefield. It was an interesting subject as he watched the creature crawl back towards him. _Maybe I could use you and get some information out that bean girl_. He shook his thoughts away and started to run for the warehouse; _that would be unfair though_.

The cat jumped quickly back at Edward's foot and snuggled closely to his pants. He halted his movement and grew agitated, trying to shake it from his legs again. However he watched it for a minute, still trying to shoo the creature away until it inadvertently remained on him. He scowled indignantly at the cat.

"Al would kill me if I left you," He sighed annoyed, "Come on, if you're so hell-bent on following me. You _rat_."

Just then, as the creature quietly settled itself within Edward's palms. Then he heard what sounded like more sirens and immediately kicked his heels up, running as fast as he could down the street. Instantly, as he continued to run, he noticed Military soldiers were coming and assisting the damage.

Edward dodged them as best he could, to remain undetected from the State's watchful eye and slid into an alleyway, trying to catch sight of the street signs. He couldn't exactly tell where he was, or where he going however, he still ran for his life…

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed from behind him.

When Edward turned around, he saw Lin and Alphonse running behind him, stumbling to catch up with him. A horrible cramp suddenly twisted through Edward's joints as he saw his little brother in pieces. His eyes widened at the devastation and inwardly, he was trying to harness his anger. The closer they came, Edward began to also notice that Lin looked pretty battered as well and yet, _where was the Lieutenant_?

"What happened? Al!" Edward yelled retreating towards them.

Ling finally caught up with the young, blonde Alchemist and set down Alphonse. Edward paid an angered glance at Lin just then before bending over. Edward graced his hands over his brother's broken body and furrowed his brows with tension; _What the hell happened_!

"Aw," Alphonse peeped innocently, taking noticed of the cat, "Where did you find her?"

"Eh." Edward side-swiped his little brother's comments, trying to concentrate on his body's remains and could feel his palms grow sweaty as he saw the shattered his Brother possessed. He was peering over the ripped and slice metal with big, acrimonious eyes as he looked over at Ling. Despite the fire sweeping through his chest, and the burn from brawled fist, Edward's anger became muted when Ling himself looked devastated as well. The foreign boy was panting wildly and trying to catch his breath, and stumbled to sit down on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" Edward asked again, grinding his teeth and directing his hard stare at Lin.

"We tried Brother," Alphonse interrupted sadly, "But a woman ambushed us and she took the Lieutenant. Brother," Alphonse foreboded with warning and desperation, "She had an Ouroboros tattoo."

"Ouroboros Tatto? You don't mean...Another _damn _homunculus!" Edward said angrily, pulling at his hair.

"I assume things didn't work out too smoothly here, either?" Lin asked solemnly. Edward looked at him with defiant, angry glowing golden eyes. He peered at Alphonse pitifully.

"We got Nathaniel but...Scar proved to be more a nuissance."

"We've got bigger problems, Ed," Lin argued, "The Lieutenant was captured, remember? We can't just go and tell him that a homunculus managed to grab her."

"And they got the journal too?"

For a moment, Edward's question lingered in dead, stale air and the wind whipped violently through them. Their crowding and falling desperation was faltering swiftly through them as they struggled to breathe correctly. Butterflies and fear were sweeping through their veins as they sat within a puddle of themselves.

"Where the hell were you! Why is Alphonse like this? What the hell were you doing? Watching it happen?" Edward screamed, kicking Lin in the gut and then he bent over, clenching the black haired boy's coat in his arms, "Tell me, dammit! What the hell were you doing? How did that happen!"

"Brother!" Alphonse halted him, "He was trying to protect us."

Lin's fell disdaining as Edward glared at him. The foreign boy looked mortified as he looked up at Edward.

"There was another one, a fatter one," Lin described, "Who lured me away from the real problem. I'm sorry…I thought I helping but he was just distraction. Whoever Alphonse saw, she was the real problem and she got exactly what she came for. I'm sorry, Ed. I tried."

Edward was shaking uncontrollably. Nina and Maes then melted through his eyes and he could very well see how well things were progressing; even after visiting Teacher in Dublith, even after finding out that there were such creations as Homunculi running around, he and Alphonse still proved no match for them. They had failed tremendously in yet, protecting another innocent life and one he was sure would render his commanding Superior in a fitful fit of rage and despair.

_I should've told him_, Edward unclenched Lin,_ I should've shared my knowledge with the Colonel_; it might have prepared him and the rest of the Roy's team for the worst and yet...he and Alphonse failed to mention it because they thought it best to keep it a secret; that they could avoid incidents such as Maes Hughes death. The First Liuetenant was easily captured and now that journal was in their possession, he immediately reflected and looked over at Alphonse. Edward lost his breath and fell back down, looking at the ground.

"We should've predicted this," Edward brawled his fist, "And now it's obvious that the Military is behind the orchestration of these Homunculi...They knew all along," Edward punched the ground, "We were going to split it up. And it worked to their advantage…"

The devastating silence filtered through them once more as they sat together, just beside the side walk and gazed up at the sky. For long moments, neither of the boy spoke but merely, in unified thought, remained quietly trying to fix the mess that had unfolded before them.

"Lin," Alphonse interjected,quickly, "Can you still feel them? The Homonculi?"

"It's hard to distinguish just her presence from the rest, but I can surely try and find them."

Edward looked over at him just then and then peered back at Alphonse. Edward then keeled over and clapped his hands together, allowing the blue and glowing shreds of light to disperse along Alphonse's broken body. Before him, he watched as the broken armor affix itself together and reconstructed his little brother's body.

After a few minutes, Alphonse Elric was once more back to normal and standing on his two, iron feet. Edward instead sunk back to the ground and put his face into his hands.

"Brother," Alphonse pleaded, "We still need try. We have to find the Lieutenant."

"I know," Edward nodded and he looked over at Lin. The foreign boy looked absolutely miserable and he dared not to look at Edward. Instead, Lin still filtered his vision and focused on the ground beneath where he sat.

"Come on, Lin," Edward yanked him up, "We need you to help us find them."

Lin looked flabbergasted at the boy and then nodded, seeing reassurance through his golden eyes. He dusted himself off and then flooded forward, leading them to where he sensed the horde of negative aura. Edward and Alphonse now ran close behind him as he swept around the next corner of the street in front of them.

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Abandoned _Military Army Warehouse: 4:32 pm

* * *

Envy could feel the blood build underneath his lips and dribbles of it, poured over his busted chin. Angrily, he was trying to control the animosity flowing in and out of his shaking muscles, however, he still needed to stall for another few minutes until he received his signal. It was incredibly hard to contain his regenerative powers and now give away his cover just yet, however, Envy was loosing his patience.

In silence, he watched as Roy paced in front of him and he cracked his knuckles again, shaking his wrist. He peered over at Havoc who rolled his eyes at the situation and it seemed to be escalating no where. They hadn't learned anything from this guy and no matter how much Roy beat him, he still regurgitated the same thing over and over again. What was more agonizing was it had been nearly four hours after their kidnapping of this guy and he still hadn't said anything regarding himself, Riza or why he knows so much about her past. The man wouldn't even entail so much as hint of why he was curious about the succession of his Flame Alchemy!

"Colonel!" Breada called from the other side of the warehouse.

"What is it!" Roy answered back.

"You might wanna come here and take a look at this!"

Roy sighed and then paid one last heavy glance at the man tied to the chair. He nodded at Havoc just then and the blonde guard only nodded, focusing his gun back upon the man who wriggled impatiently in his chair. Envy inwardly smirked to himself, seeing as thought Wrath had finally dispatched his signal and for that, Envy was relieved to know that he about to get the hell out here…

The Colonel then stalked over to where he met Breada and Falman just then. He looked over at them with a calm face and yet, they only frowned back at him. His eyes slightly narrowed in response.

"What is it?"

"Colonel you've been…uh," Breada shuffled impatiently, "The Furher has requested to see you as soon as possible. Fury just got the information a little while ago."

"What? Why?"

"There isn't an explanation, just an urgent notification was sent out for your appearance. It's an immediate order, sir..."

Just then a snickering laugh echoed through out the warehouse, sending chills up and down Roy's spine as he turned to look at Nathaniel who sat in the chair. The voice didn't belong to the older man, it sounded too nasal-like and for a moment, it reminded Roy of a serpent. He glared back at Havoc who beckoned for the Colonel's assistance. The man in the chair was shaking crazily and was now, throwing his head back in total hysteria.

Roy gritted his teeth when he paid one last glance at Breada and Falman before running over to the man who laughed in his chair.

"He just started laughing, sir," Havoc answered.

"What do you know!" Roy growled venomously.

"What do I know!" Envy cackled, "What do I know! You're joking right? Mr. Flame Alchemist, all I know is that your so called plan, to kidnap and gag me didn't work, in fact, perhaps you should be asking yourself a different question: Just where exactly is your precious Lieutenant? How do you know she's safe? Is she even alive?"

Roy's eyes widened and felt his breath halt just in his throat. How long have I been in here, Roy asked himself, where was the Liuetenant anyway? What happened with Edward? The questions suddenly began smacking Roy hard in the back of the head as his eyes pounded forward with each beat of his heart as he looked up Natheniel. The man still laughed to himself and mocked Roy's faltered expression. Roy frowned angrily, narrowing his gaze and balled together his fist.

He punched Nathaniel several times before he pulled a gun from his shoulder holster. He pointed it with a shivering touch as he watched Nathaniel's face grow serious and stern. His complacent mouth then curved dangerous as he venomously looked at Roy with supreme anger. Envy's patience at worn and now he looked angrily upon him.

Just then a bright, red glow consumed the man in an etheral cloud of light and the man, began to formulate his body differently, sculpting a new face and a pair of violet eyes. The transformation of flesh and blood rendered the old man, Nathaniel, to the shape of a long haired, older boy. Havoc and Roy took a couple steps back and sheiled their eyes from the bright, regenerative light. The boy before them was now thinner, wearing a racer-back type of shirt, revealing his mid-drift and a kilted pair of shorts. The boy's hair now showered over his face and he grinned menacingly at the two baffled men.

"What the…" Havoc's voiced trailed off and he raised his gun, approaching the monster.

"What…what are you? What have you done with my Lieutenant!" Roy's voiced faltered, pointing his gun shakily at the peculiar boy.

"You can call me, Envy. It's pleasure to finally meet you, Colonel Roy Mustang."

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Undefined _Laboratory Chamber (Underneath Central Headquarters); 4:48 pm

* * *

"This might sting a little," The Doctor warned quietly. He was hovering above Riza and she tried in her final attempts to dislodge herself from the bonds that held her down. She could feel herself panic and shiver once more as a crowd of shadows littered the floor. But to no avail, she simply felt a prick in the back of her neck and suddenly, everything that she could see was turning in shades of vibrant colors. The marble floor was shifting in an array of colors and her eyes were ecstatically moving. Very quickly, her vision now began only discerning in many shades of gray. Shadows began to blur together and tiled floor started to melt.

The Doctor finished injecting the drug into her vein and merely watched it take affect. At first, Riza tried once more to free herself however, it was becoming harder than she thought. Her eyes started to close up and a black fuzz began installing within her vision. She suddenly could no longer feel her limbs and her body was growing incredibly weak.

"_Please_," She whispered, "Let me go."

No one answered her and instead she was settling into a dark, cold and black silence. For a few minutes, she could still feel her mind racing but the rest of her body wasn't responding to her commands. She tried moving once more and found she longer had control over her body. Shock began racing through her skin, making her shiver without control and then it all went black. She had slipped into a deep sleep.

"Alright," One of the men approached them, dressed finely in his lab coat, "Let's move her. Father is coming."

The team of doctors worked furiously to untie her from the oddly shaped, cushioned table and carefully flipped her fragile, naked body over. One of them un-clipped her hair, so that her head could sit comfortably erect and the rest of her body just lay content to the frame of the bed they moved her to.

The Gold-Toothed Doctor smiled to himself as he lead Father into the large laboratory and revealed with an open hand, the woman they successfully intercepted. Father looked over the room and noticed that Lust and Gluttony stood tentatively at the Lieutenant's side.

They were all located far underneath Central Headquarters, within one of Father's Chambers that held a research laboratory and it was the very same one they used to convert Bradley. He approached the sleeping, fragile woman and looked over her. He made no expression and nodded for the doctors to strap her limbs down.

Just then, Lust and Gluttony took a step back. They watched as Father keeled over her and gently brushed the bangs from her face. For long moments, he observed her and touched her face. The Doctors stood watching and patiently waited. _Will she have what it takes_, he wondered, to _horde my regrets? My despair_?

"How will this work, Father?" One of them quietly addressed, bowing his head.

Father didn't answer, instead he kept watching her sleep and then finally he stood up firmly. He turned to the man who asked him and glanced to his children, Lust and Gluttony. They too were anxious to hear how all of this would unfold.

"It will be simple," He answered, looking over her again, "If everything goes accordingly."

He lingered for a moment, turning his attention back to Riza and then very quietly he motioned for the Gold-Toothed Doctor to fetch the needle…

"It will be a different approach, no doubt," Father began, " As soon as she is injected, I will activate the arrays on her back and will be able to transfer a portion of my souls to open the gate. After that, I'm not sure what will happen. If she accepts, then she will live and be able to become the only homunculus to replicate Alchemy. But if she doesn't…she will die."

The Doctors nodded and the Gold-Toothed man revealed himself beside her. Gingerly, he took her arm and placed the needle into her vein. He quickly but softly injected the stone…

Very suddenly, her body began to convulse and limbs started to shake and thrash wildly. The straps holding her down were the only thing keeping her body intact and her eyes were wide open. The pupils had long since disappeared and instead, they were placid white. Riza's body was quivering insanely and she was throwing her head back and fourth. Wounds began ripping open and closing again. Her screams were agonizing and Father then approached her swiftly.

He was able to hold her involuntary shaking body and quickly placed his hand on her back. The activation was phenomenal and the arrays glowed a vibrant purple light. It's activation resembled lightening and it bolted furiously throughout her entire body until very suddenly Father noticed the eye of the Portal of Truth formulated itself above and below her. The two gates opened.

Black arms outstretched themselves and began to caress her, hands crawling up her legs from the bottom and hands from above her, touching and feeling her head and neck. Father cautioned everyone to stay back and to their surprise, Lust and Gluttony began to scream in agony. The Doctors turned to them and so did Father, with a look of horror on his face.

"What's happening? Why does this hurt!" Lust screamed as she fell onto the floor, clenching herself into a ball as beams of red light glowed all around her. Gluttony was inhumanly screaming at the same time and convulsing on the floor.

Father couldn't answer them and then turned back to the woman screaming madly in her restrained chair. To his surprise, she was disintegrating from the hands below her and then rebuilding herself from the hands above her. He had never seen anything like this…

_Why were there two identical gates of Truth open above and below her_? _Why were his children, the Homunculus suffering_? But most of all, Father couldn't react because he too felt as if someone was extracting every piece of knowledge he knew and he clenched his chest, feeling as if the souls inside of his were dispersing. He couldn't move and instead he just watched.

* * *

The Gate (Portal) of Truth: An In-Between Twilight; _Doors from Earth to Heaven  
_

* * *

Riza opened her eyes and found herself present within a wide, open space. It was white and there weren't any walls. For a moment, she didn't understand fully what was happening until she turned around and saw herself…

Her jaw dropped. At first, she assumed it was a reflection but when she approached them, they didn't mock her movement. They merely stared at her with dead doll-like eyes and never once flinched as Riza approached herself. Her body double looked pitiful, sad and ghostly pale. Her mouth was frowned and her hair appeared translucent…

"Who are you?" Riza asked.

"Who am I? I am many things; I am the guardian of this world's Truth. I am a desecrated angel, fallen from the Heavens. I have accepted his Grief. I am now known as Misery. I am the Sin of Despair. I am also," She pointed "you. " Her fragile double stood firmly and lowered her finger. Riza's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. She suddenly became very weak and she trembled from exhaustion.

"I-I don't understand."

"You don't have to." Her double answered.

"Why am I here? Where are we?"

"You knocked on my door, human. I am an angel you stole me from God and for that," The woman proceeded delicately, "We stand before the Gate of Truth; the Gate of this World. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Wanted? I don't understand." Riza answered, running her fingers feverishly through her hair and then clenched both sides of her head. _This isn't what I wanted_, she started to feel her eyes water, _what's going on? Why am I here? _

Her angelic double looked upon her and noticed that the human began to weep. She looked confused and forlorn, as if she hadn't predicted this and for that, the fallen angel frowned upon her. She assumed someone else had done this and remembered well her God's parting words as she fell from heavens '_He who pulls you down will try and devour me_;_ he will succeed. He will assimilate you in what he wishes and when he does, you must follow with his commands, however, I haven't forsaken you, my child and you must not abandon your purpose.._. '

_Perhaps_, her double reflected once more, as she watched the crushed woman, _this isn't who pulled me from heaven but the base he used to create me into his sin_..._God has not forsaken me, he has given me a purpose and in order for me to fulfill it, I must do as this being ask until I can rightfully make my move_.

Her double then approached Riza and looked upon the human with pity. It was bad enough an angel was swindled from under God's nose but to use a human to affix both a sin and a protector of God, two powerful immortal beings, was nothing short of damnation. She pitied her look alike with a deep, condoning frown.

"I've been stolen; will you not accept me, now?"

"I-I…Accept you? How do you mean?"

"Like I said, you don't have to understand. Accept me or die."

Riza's eyes widened. She felt confused and she looked around, trying to discern her location. She shivered uncontrollably just then, seeing that she was still naked and fell to her knees. She looked up at her double and watched her as she approached. She didn't bare expression, instead her eyes bore nothing but sadness. They were icy, blue and they looked painfully at her. Her double now stood above Riza and yet, she tenderly keeled before her.

"If you accept me, I will tell you everything I know and I will not let you die."

Riza watched her, and then saw very faintly, a tear rolled from her double's eyes. She looked as if she was in agony and desperate, watching Riza. She had no idea what was happening, she couldn't understand why her reflective persona was crying now and for a moment, it all seemed like a dream; Riza watched her intently.

Her double didn't move for a moment until Riza saw that she was disappearing. She slowly turning into something like ash, dissipating within the air. Riza panicked and her eyes widened. _Why do I feel so sad ?_ Riza asked herself. She watched as her double was disintegrating before her eyes and yet, the woman still held out her hand for Riza to accept.

"Please," The double pleaded, "Accept me. I will take care of you. I promise."

Riza was stunned for a moment and without anymore hesitation she grabbed her double's hand and felt a horrible pain surge throughout her entire body. She started to scream and yet her double simply hugged her tightly, urging Riza to accept her embrace. Out of desperation, Riza tightly wrapped her arms around her and started to shake again. Her body and her double were decomposing together now. They were becoming one being…

"What is happening?" Riza whimpered.

"I paid the toll," her double answered, " that we'll need to pass through the gate."

"Toll? Why does this hurt?"

"I gave up my place beside God, to save you and humanity," Her double answered, "It hurts because we're acclimatizing into Grief. We're formulating together now as his one and only painful sin."

Riza's eyes widened just then and the pain only intensified. She couldn't defend herself, nor could she pull herself together. She merely held closer to her double as they were thrown into the gate. Riza tried to close her eyes but too much information began filling her head and to her surprise, she noticed her double was disappearing faster within her body. She couldn't protest, she couldn't think and yet, Riza sailed through the gate. Her pain was dying away painfully slow and she started to feel a supreme sadness settling into the pit of her stomach as she came closer to a bright light.

"I move within you," Her double said quietly, as huge, white wings wrapped around them, "Thank-you, for letting me use your body. I will not fail you, human."

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Abandoned _Military Army Warehouse: 5:01 pm

* * *

"What have you done with her!" Roy yelled furiously, still pointing the gun at Envy.

The homunculus sighed in annoyance, "I've had enough of this."

Very suddenly, Envy broke from his bonds that held him in the chair and he sailed very quickly through the air, transforming his arm into a sharp bayonet. Havoc couldn't identify his movement quick enough and in turn, he suddenly felt the spear sliced through the flesh of his stomach. The other end penetrated through his spine and the blonde man started to shudder involuntarily. Blood began instantly drenching his clothes as Envy swiftly retracted his arm and then felt a flood of bullets purge into his head. The homunculus, caught off guard, fell onto the floor and remained there momentarily as Roy Mustang rushed to Havoc's aid. Envy smirked to himself as he waited patiently to regain the situation.

"Havoc!" Roy yelled.

To his despair, Havoc had passed out instantly and was limp in Roy's arms. Roy's eyes tapered into a boiled point and arrow, his pupils seized the figure who laid on the ground a few feet from him. He happened to glance back at Breada and Falman who rushed to aid Roy and Havoc.

"Come here," Roy yelled for their assistance, "Get him now! He needs a doctor!"

Just then as Breada and Falman ran for Roy's assistance, Envy regenerated fully and was now upon Roy. The Colonel looked up in horror as the tiny homunculus wrestled him onto the floor and was able to hold Roy securely, transforming his arm now into a knife. He held it at Roy's throat and Envy turned them to face the Colonel's oncoming subordinates. Falman and Breada stopped in their tracks and still posted their guns, pointing at Envy.

"So," Envy whispered into Roy's ear, "You want to know what I am? Well, I'll tell you. I am a Homunculus and like I've already told you, my name is Envy. As for impersonating your Lieutenant's dead grandfather, it was just a gimick for her to lead us to his diary," Envy paused, hearing the Colonel's breath hitch in his throat, "We knew all along of your plan, Colonel. And you know, capturing your Lieutenant proved easier than we thought! Unfortunately, that's all I can entail"-

"You bastard!" Roy clenched his teeth and threw his head back, colliding against Envy's jaw. The Homunculus was thrown off guard long enough for Roy to dislodge himself and put on his gloves. He could feel fire boiling at his fingertips, _how could this happen_, he raged inwardly, _his best friend was killed and now his beloved was taken from him_? His eyes became dangerously cold and acrimonious, spilling a black flame within the pits of eyes. He narrowed his glare dangerously. He could feel his soul shudder within his chest and heart began to pound wildly. He turned around quickly, raising his first and just as he was about to snap his fingers, he saw Riza before him...

Envy started to snicker, admiring the form he had chosen and saw the fear wrinkling throughout the Colonel's body. It was a face of pure terror as the man hid behind his outstretched hand but he hesitated to snap his fingers. Envy blossomed within the other man's trouble look and the homunculus wanted nothing more than just this.

However, just as Envy started to approach him a hot, sweltering pain cultivated within his chest and then rippled through his skull. The long haired boy fell forward and doubled over. Envy saw that the Colonel had not attacked him but why was he feeling this horrible pain? He was throwing up from the irrational nauseating feeling and sparks of red and glowing light consumed him. He felt as if someone was tampering with his memories and his very existence stood on a thread. The pain and fear was overwhelming. He started to scream as he curled into a ball and regenerated into his original form, from Riza's delicate figure.

Roy looked over Envy in disgust and confusion, until he saw this as a proper escape. He quickly put his hand down and pulled Havoc into his arms and ushered his men to leave. They ran from the screaming homunculus. _Just you wait, Envy_, Roy vowed with vengeance, _I'll kill you soon enough; it'll be slow and agonizing_...

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Undefined _Laboratory Chamber (Underneath Central Headquarters); 5:07 pm

* * *

Father watched now in awe as the gate of Truth below Riza vanished and their hands fell apart, into nothing. The Gate above now worked to reconstruct the woman with it's black hands and before him, he saw that the woman had accepted the sin; she was embodying his Grief and the angel he stole from God. He suddenly felt relieved of the burdens he had horded for years dissipate slowly from his mind. He then noticed that Lust and Gluttony were slowly recovering. He assumed all his Homunculus children had suffered through her transformation..._Why? Did I not transfer enough souls when I activated the arrays_?

Finally, the black hands began to disappear and the woman now heaved and panted. She was consumed in a cloud of white vapor and only her shadow reappeared. She was sitting upright and breathing heavily as large bolts of purple light surged over her entire body. Suddenly, he saw as two huge wings shielded her and filtered through the smoke. Her tattered and tired wings encircled around her entire body and cradled her fragile and shaking figure. A few feathers had fallen away and scattered around the floor.

The Doctors no longer shied away but now stood firmly as they watched Father approach the woman. They all beheld the spectacle in awe, mesmerized by her angelic form and watched as her wings protected her fragile body. The white sheen of vapors were now vanishing and exposed the naked woman where she was perched. She still shook all over but her eyes glowed, without a pupil, a brilliant violet. Her lips were blood red, against her white-marble skin and her wings shivered as they deflated weakly around her figure.

Lust and Gluttony were able to stand just then, however, they were very weak. Lust was able to balance herself as she started to feel a wave of energy recollect inside her. She glanced back at Gluttony who was experiencing the same thing. She then turned and saw Father, lingering above their Mother. She gasped as she saw the woman's now beautiful angel-like figure and had never witness anything so stunning.

Now Lust understood; every memory she possessed, everything about her creation was suddenly extracted, along with some of her souls and used to rebuild her. In that instant, she felt intimately tied to her. She expected Gluttony felt the same.

"Are you alright, Grief?" Father asked.

Grief then opened her eyes widely, registering her surroundings and then peered up at the man beside her. Father saw that her eyes no longer glowed lavender and had regained her colored pupils, in which had changed from the woman's original amber color; they now were an icy blue. At first, she didn't answer and she looked at her hands. They were still shaking and her body felt incredibly weak. She graced her wings that flailed weakly at her side and she frowned very sadly. She quickly retracted her wings back and they melted back into the skin of her shoulders; the had completely vanished into the pinked and swollen scar tissue mounds protruding from her shoulder blades. She no longer felt threatened and from her transformation, she heard a parade of gasps around her.

Before her, stood a group of men dressed in lab coats. She didn't know who they were until she noticed the man beside her began to untie the straps and gently looked up on her. Father held his hand out for her to take and she looked over him in confusion. She wanted to speak but no words came from her mouth. Instead, she remained fixed on the man's hand as he reached for her and without anymore hesitation, she took it.

He helped her stand and she used Father as her source of balance. Grief tried to consolidate and familiarize herself with her surroundings until she happened to see Lust and Gluttony. She watched them very closely and analyzed them peculiarly. Then she glanced back up at the man she leaned upon.

"Those…those are my children," She spoke quietly, pushing all her fragile weight against Father as he held her.

"Yes. You need to protect them." He simply answered, leading her away from them.

"Where…Where are you taking me?"

"Come," He whispered, "Let's get you dressed."

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU LEAVE: **

_So...probably not at all what you're expecting, right? Trust me, it'll be alright in the end and I'm aware it's a little sci-fi but it'll even out very soon. It's just a lot of technicalities. Just stick with me, okay? Besides, you may start to like Grief once you get to know her, oh and if you're at all worried, Riza is still alive and living within her...just stay tuned ;)_

_Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**! I'd love to hear what you have to say!_

_***pss** - If there are any questions, I was thinking about putting a "**Characterization-Bio: Grief **_**(_Sin of Despair; Ultimatum Homunculus; The Ultimate Guardian, Mother_**)_ " on my livejournal. It'll be explaining everything there is to know about Grief, such as her appearance, her abilities, her personality and the delicate intricacies of her "how she came to be", including what Father didn't anticipate during/after her creation. If you're at all interested, do not hesitate to **PM me** and I'll be glad to send you the web address. I might even upload some pictures of some insightful things such as hair-styles and the way she dresses. I know a lot of it didn't make sense in this chapter (sorry, I like to remain ambiguous) but I promise, it'll all be revealed later and it'll make more sense, trust me!)  
_


	14. Chapter 14: The Angel of Despair, Grief

** I am so very, very sorry for the late update everyone. **_Forgive me, I've been quite busy with attending school assignments and projects, and for that I've neglected to update in quite awhile. I wouldn't be surprised if any of you had forgotten or lost hope but don't worry, I've been given a short break and I plan to start updating again. However, a lot of my later chapters seem to be missing from my external hard-drive (I was actually involved with a car accident and my computer happen to be in the car during the commotion), I might have to re-write a few things but don't worry, I'll get that mess cleaned up very soon. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this next update and I apologize if it's a little rusty! _

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Undefined_ Chamber (Underneath Central Headquarters); 5:21 pm

* * *

The room was crystal-pristine white and there were sectional tiles on the ceiling with little but brightly shining lights that illuminated the marble floor. There were bookcases against the walls and many, elongated white oak tables strategically placed about the floor.

Upon them were arrays of yellow crinkled papers both aged and damaged from the lighting. The tables were covered in scribbles and in cluttered, shaken hand-writing in the shape of alchemical arrays and beside them were a number of books. They were scattered about the room both on tables on the floor. There was little furniture but there was a few steel chairs and a single, cushioned ottoman in the corner. Some of the books were hastily about, stacked and left open and others were ripped, torn or simply closed…

Father came through the room behind where Greif sat and in his hand he held finely sewn silk and velvet, among other lush clothes. In this pile of items he held various other things as well such as shoes and accessories if she so desired to wear them.

They were both quiet as lingered from where she sat and beside the plain ottoman he set before an array of choices from shoes, jewelry, a large single-latex and spandex under garment, armor and even, if she wanted, she was given a traveling and stationary cloak. These clothes of course seemed as though they had been made specifically for her...

"I'd prefer," He added giving her an encouraging glance, "If you'd wear the armor and under-body garment. It will protect you and you'll find," He said warmly as he could, "It's allows your wings to sprout without restraint. I assure you, they're most comfortable."

Greif merely nodded and over-looked them with discouraged and confused eyes. She gently graced them ever so slightly with the tips of her fingers and gazed longingly at them before she retracted her touch. She then pulled her hands behind her neck and caressed the pinkened scarred flesh from where her wings receded.

Her hands lingered for a moment until her arms fell at her sides and she just stood, forlorn and silent. She shivered from the chilly air and merely stared at her naked body, examining every pore and every freckle she could see. That's when she suddenly heard _them_ again…

There were red and dark flashes, both of exuberant light and cascades of faces but all became bloody, ripped and torn. There was darkness and color of crimson, bleeding incessessantly at the end of every happy memory…

She began to tremble involuntarily and inwardly she was trying to piece together the puzzle, _who am I_, she panicked, _why am I here_? _Where did I come from_?

Greif suddenly clenched her fist and closed her eyes for long moments. Children were shouting. Men were fighting. Mothers were crying. Her palms became sweaty and the balls of her knuckles began to turn white. Desperately, she looked inside of herself for the answer to perhaps unlock the purpose of this tragedy and yet, it only burned brighter without cause and without reason. All these people, faces and places of those she didn't know or reconginize, they were constantly suffering over and over again, plaguing her with no cause. It was simply driving her mad.

"These people," She whispered fitfully as she turned her attention to the floor, "They're all dead, aren't they?"

Father then peered at her and watched how she brought her hands to her long, white-blonde hair and clenched with angry fist the matted hair in tangled knots. His eyes were unwavered and unaffected by the question, his mouth firm and a strict, emotionless gaze. However, he leaned next to her and timidly took her hand in his own, rubbing his fingers into her own.

"Yes," He whispered, "They're dead. They're the people of Xerxes and I killed them all."

Her eyes then widened and in the moments of silence, she withdrew her hand from his. She turned to him and quaked with fear as she looked upon him with a disgruntled look. Her lips pursed together in a tight, agonizing line and her brows furrowed in twitchy spasms. She could hear them begin in a soft whisper that grew, resurfacing louder through her throat and ears. They were crawling and clawing with vicious nails that drew blood and tears.

"But!" She stammered, "Why? Why would you do something like that? How _could_ you!"

"It was nessesary at the time," He concluded quietly and turned from her, "However, the burden is…enormous, I understand your resentment."

His words were like stones, falling and forever spiraling into a bottomless pit. She of course didn't understand at first until an unprecedented memory shined like light in a cave of darkness. She remained quiet and closed her eyes, trying to understand it's source of motivation.

For a moment, the blurred pictures started to wind by and yet they started to pieces itself together. She could see a formless, black soul with a single, large eye and it floated, lonely, within a glass flask. Then, suddenly, it changed once more into the man that stood beside her. There were words, muffled explanation and the reasons was silent but obvious to her in that single moment…

For the moment, in a consecrated blur of messy unsaid truths and unhinged reality, the memories formed into humans; they were the seven homunculi children and within them, their secrets of creation and impending purpose drove to delegate and make sense of her cursed existence. Greif opened her eyes now with a purpose, with reason, and she understood her place, beside her Creator, Father.

"They were killed because…" She paused, trying to articulate the curious thoughts that resided inside of her mind.

"Because of the-the liberation? The freedom from the flask? You were an activist of freedom. In exchange for lives you took, you were set free." Greif recalled quietly.

The desperation of those inside of her started to quiet themselves, however, they hung in air of her mind silently screaming and crying. These weathered and worn souls revilatized in the shape her Creator's function; without their sacrifice, he may never had been given freedom of a normal life and remained detained for the duration of his flask-life.

"Truly," She whispered, "unfair…You've been living like this for a long time, haven't you?"

Father didn't answer her. He stared in the blank repose and folded his arms within the silence that came between them. Greif turned from him and began silently dressing herself. She pulled on the jet black, spandex under garment and over that, she pulled over a sheer, black and grayed shirt that hung loosely over her arms and kept her back bare. She then began pulling on her outfit and tightening the arm ties, and fixing the suit itself. The back of it however was completely closed but there was a a flap that hung in ruffled materials and a heavy collar.

The body suit was surprisingly light and it widened at her hips, enhancing her mobility and speed. She then turned to him.

"You must be careful," He said, "Your suit has draped material, concealing your back for the time being. However, it was made that way to also will allow your wings' movement if they should sprout without damaging your clothes. If you're to succeed in reaching your full potential in battle, you'll need your back to become exposed later..."

"I understand." She answered as she gathered various garments together.

Greif pulled her long hair into a high-rested pony-tail but her bangs formed into a slight-pompadourish rise, with only a few, almost invisibly strands of her blond hair that fell loosely, framing her delicate face.

Father, looking past her in a dazed gaze, but suddenly felt two soft hands forming into an embrace; Greif had settled beside him, closely, and she softly, timidly, nuzzled his shoulders. She softly hugged him.

"I'm terribly sorry for the troubles you carry. You are not alone. I will do whatever possible, to lift the burden with you and appease your every wish. I will protect you and the children, with every fiber in my being." She vowed with closed eyes as she let go of him.

* * *

Saturday: Central (two streets over from the Delicatessen - After the Destruction caused by Edward Elric & Scar); 5:25 pm

* * *

"Excuse me?" A little girl stumbled along the rubble and she held out a slip of paper.

The little girl was approaching an older woman across the broken street and she wore peculiar foreign clothing. Her long black hair was held in tight, black braids and they dangled just at her hips; they were tied off with neat, fashionable white string. She wore white bloomers underneath a beautiful traditional Xingenese pink cover and it was tight tight around her waist.

"Yes? Little girl?" The woman looked upon her with a faint smile.

"Have you seen my Shao May?" Mei Chang offered. She handed the woman the slip of paper and there upon it was a curious drawing of a strange black-and-white cat scribbled on it. The older woman received it from he and looked upon it, examined it momentarily before drawing her long, wrinkled fingers just at her chin. She then turned her tired eyes to the little girl beside her and nodded with a small smile.

"Oh! You have! That s wonderful. Do you know where she ran off to?"

"You know," The woman said, "I believe it ran off with the boy I help here earlier."

"Boy?" Mei thought for a moment before her eyes trailed widely as she peered down at her feet. She seemed to be searching for any reasons a boy would want Shao May...

"Yes; he was short fellow and had blonde hair. I believe"-

"That creep!" Mei exclaimed as she remembered her encounter with him. He was trying to injure Scar and she intervened. Shao May must've got lost when they started fighting. Mei Chang then looked over a the woman and slightly covered her mouth as her cheeks turned bright pink. The woman peered at the young lady with a little disdain with her earlier, sudden and rude outbursts.

"I'm sorry. Thank-you!" Mei apologize before scampering off through the streets. She narrowed her eyes as she followed the street signs and easily dodged the Military Police running around; they were tending to the mess in the street she, Scar and the boy had caused earlier. She had to be careful to be apprehended by them. She remained undetected as she followed within the shadows and caught up with Scar in his hiding place.

_That boy_, Mei thought as the continued to run, _has Shao May; he also tried to hurt Scar_. She tightened her jaws and frowned deeply. Before long, she was able to cross the corner of a cross-roads and slipped through the traffic until she was able to find Scar in an abandoned alleyway. He was kneeling with back against the stone building's wall and his face was hooded in complete darkness. He peered at her indifferently when she reappeared.

"Shao May," She panted, "Has been kidnapped! By that blonde boy from earlier."

"You don't mean Edward Elric? Do you?" He asked.

"What!" Mei exclaimed, "That midget was Edward Elric? But how? I came all this way only to…"

Mei trailed off and felt her body becoming tense as she stared at the ground. _All this time_, she thought to herself, quietly analyzing the ground beneath her, _I've been searching for him to obtain the secrets of Immortality, to save my Clan and now...he's a fraud? A monster?_ She folded her tiny arms and slumped slowly to the ground, holding her chin as she closed her eyes tightly. She was trying desperately to recover from the devasting news but what frightened her more was that he had Shao May...

"It doesn t matter; we have to find him. He's got Shao May!"

Just then, with strange and uncanny timing, the two of them suddenly heard footsteps slapping into the pavement and they were sounded crowded; as if a group of people were running just outside on the sidewalk, aside from the alleyway in which Mei and Scar occupied.

Scar pulled her back beside him and further into the shadows, afraid it could possible be Military Police, however, to their surprise they saw instead a rather curious bunch of people scampering by. A tall boy with black hair tied neatly in a pony-tail and wild bangs was the first pass by them without noticing their presence and shortly behind them, Mei and Scar both saw a body of Armor and tiny, blonde boy with braided hair.

"That's him!" Mei whispered to Scar as she jumped to her feet and she turned to look at him as he sat there, "We ve got to follow them!"

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Within_ Central Headquarters; 5:38 pm

* * *

"Father," Lust confronted him as she followed behind his billowing white robes, "She's _already_ quite aqquinated with us."

Father nodded in silence as they came through the winding corridors of the laboratories. They were walking quickly through and as walked together, a group of doctors would pass in and out of the hallways, scampering along with clipboards and papers.

"Yes? Does it trouble you?" He asked her, without slowing or stopping. He merely kept walking and turned a corner. Lust was closely trailing behind.

"Well, it concerns me," She stated, "that none us have introduced ourselves. She just knew who we were. If what you say is true, she'll keep regaining memories…perhaps, she could even remember the container she possesses."

Father didn't immediately concole her but instead they both entered through an elevator and ascended a couple floors into Central. They were now located within an autosophy room and the smell of the dead filtered through the stale air. The scents of sterile tools and santitizers started to creep around them. It was a large, quiet room and was filled with numerous silver tables, all with surgical tools, weights and various knives and mirrors. There were needles and medical equipment, however, the bodies were neatly files within human containers.

Father walked past them and approached a solitary table with a light and it brightly shone upon a dead woman. Her naked body was covered by a blue paper sheet...

"Goodness," Lust covered her mouth in excitement, "It looks just like her."

The two of them peered over a silver table and over a dummy's body, made into an exact "replica-like" copy of First Liuetenant Riza Hawkeye. The dummy was laying, beaten, bruised and bloody from multiple lacerations, and deep wounds that covered her entire body. The body was cold to the touch but clammy, making it seem as though it were only recent that she died. Her eyes were closed but her lids were yellowish-red, bruised and crusted in thick, blood and goo. Her lips were so blue and cracked with purple bruises and blood. Her cold lips were curved, closed and in the shape of deep, foreboding frown. Her cheeks were swollen and red, caked with dried and oozing blood. The body was made to look exactly like her and it made so that it would convince the Colonel of her fatal plight…

"The Colonel will not take the bait without convincing evidence of her death," Father explained, looking over her, "So…I cooked this up for that very reason."

"It's incredibly convincing," Lust whispered, peering over the fake corpse, "But then again, humans…they're so easy to manipulate, aren't they." She began to laughed to herself, covering her lips.

"So, you're confident that he'll react as planned? I mean...with trying to retrieve her beyond the gate?"

"I'm sure of it." Father announced.

"Please," Lust whispered, "Father, it concerns me. I understand why we we've taken action and why we've done all of this but...it troubles me that she's already regained memories of her transformation. She knows you. She knows all of us. So tell me, should we be watchful over our new member? What if she turns against us?"

"I believe," He said, facing her completely with serious and ominous eyes, "With the souls that were transferred from the transformation, they also were encrypted with memories that once existed within their human lives. It isn't normal of course and yes, it could pose as a threat however…" He paused for a moment, staring at her with large eyes.

"I've anticipated as much. You see, from what I can understand, is that angel must've fell submissive under the siege of my sin of Greif, and waited at the Gate until I pushed the human girl through. When the two beings merged together and collected within the Lieutenant's base, it formulated itself through the gate and used her body as a shield. In fact, I was surprise she survived. When the transformation was over, she became the conglomeration of my sin and the angel, her very existence lies within the tattooed array. Perhaps," He mused with a frown, "I've created something awful…". He paused and turned his full attention back to Lust. She continued to stare at the fake corpse.

"If the tattoed array is in anyway damaged," He answered, "She will die. The suit I made for her was designed for that very reason, if she should turn against us."

"I see… I will inform the others to be cautious as well." Lust concluded in a low whisper.

* * *

Saturday: Central: _the Underground Entrance _of Father's Lair; 5:43 pm

* * *

"Um Ling?" Alphonse asked. He and his brother, Edward, were standing just behind Ling Yao as he hunched over the ominous entrance of a rather peculiar underground sewage tunnel; the Elric brothers noticed Ling stood hesitantly and silently, staring at the darkness behind the bars.

"I've always felt something strange about this country of yours," He said quietly, without facing them"But this-this place, it's the source of it."

Edward lingered just beside him now and felt a cool breeze pass between their staggered bodies; their heads erect and concentrating solely on the steps that led through the bars. Alphonse peered over through the alleyway and saw just outside of the passageway a shadow disappear. He was just seeing past the walls of the buildings that hovered beside and above them, the workers busy in their work yard; however, he could've sworn someone was standing there a moment ago, watching them...

"It doesn't matter; I'm sure this where they went. "

"Then let's go. We've got to hurry." Edward commanding, going in before then and pushing the bars open.

Ling looked over at Alphonse and beckoned him to follow; the three boys raced into the darkness and found themselves meeting what appeared like sewage tunnels, however they looked much larger than an underground sewage city system and it didn t radiate a horrendous smell. For a moment, the boys lingered there feet from the stars and watched the water over the side of the concrete walkway they stood upon. There were only two directions they could go; right or left.

"Where do we"—

"Ssh! Ling commanded, waving his hand as he gingerly stepped forward and drew his sword out; he began to slowly march to his left...

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other and watched as Ling cautiously moved fowward and then very suddenly, he leapt back.

Before them, a horde of all sorts of horrible and indistinguishable chimeras fell from the ceiling; Alphonse and Edward gasped as they saw Ling protectively shield them against the first attacker. He was able to successfully slice through what looked more or less like a bear-like creature.

"Are these chimeras?"

"I'm guessing they're guarding this place," Edward eyed the monsters as they began to surround them, "Which makes it even more suspicious!"

Edward then transmuted his right arm of automail and a blade began to formulate. Alphonse stood in stance, eyeing the creatures and Ling joined beside them; they readied themselves to make path through the animals and try to recover the lost First Lieutenant.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Scar asked, seeing that Mei had stopped just at the entrance and they watched the boys disappear inside.

Mei could feel something horrible squirm beneath them and radiate a horrendous fear within the pits of her stomach. She started to inwardly tremble and now her body started to shiver. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in fear, leaning against Scar.

"Do you feel them? Crawling beneath us? Are are those, people?" She whispered to herself.

Scar stood closer next to her as they watched the darkness behind the bars, hesitantly. He could very well see nothing through the darkness that consumed the stairs that lead down into abyss, however something felt amiss and it definitely was unusual for Mei to dither so indecisively. Her eyes were flickering and faltering immensely; he grimaced as he looked at the ground on which he stood.

"Come on, " He said, encouraging her, "Let's go."

* * *

_Sorry about the horrendous spelling, I will do much better next time. Please review!_

_*And for those **who messaged me, concerning Grief's bio**, I will be instead using a different method and I've found this much more useful and effective!** I will be putting her information and pictures all on my livejournal and it will be available shortly on my profile!**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Power of Mother

**Update the wrong chapter, last time. Sorry about that!**

** Here's the real one! Don't forget to review. **

* * *

Saturday: Central: _Undefined_ Chamber (Underneath Central Headquarters); 6:00 pm

* * *

"Woah," Envy spit with a chuckle, "You look like a vampire."

Greif watched him for a minute without responding and then bowed slightly, penetrating his mocking gaze. Envy stood still for a moment, watching her as well and then stepped forward. In the light, her skin seemed to turn whiter and against her icy, cold blue eyes, her lips seemingly stood out the most. They were an intense shade of red, almost like curdled blood.

"I'm Greif," She said, alleviating her stare and stood attentively, "And you must be Envy?"

"Ah," He nodded to her, with an intense smirk, "Seems the rumor is true, you survived it."

For a moment, Greif had nothing to say to such a comment and then brooded quietly, watching him closely before her curiosity began to slither uncomfortably through her skin. She wasn't quite sure why someone would say such a thing.

"Survived? How do you mean?" She commanded.

Greif's eyes began to turn over and a purple haze started to sift through the blueness of her irises. She instantly clenched her fist and her brows began to furrow. She could sense something amidst within the shadows. It was closing in fast.

"It's nothing –hey! Don't get all mad"—

"Ssh!" She growled just as her eyes had turned completely violet. The iridescent glow seemed to grow and she quickly strode by Envy where he stood.

"What's wrong with you?" He spat, folding his arms and seeing that Lust and Father had now entered from the left side of the room. Gluttony had trailed close behind them.

Father eyed Envy curiously and then saw that Greif had begun to quickly descend down the stairwell.

"Someone has come to find us." Greif called to Father and stopped quickly to look at him. He nodded and swiftly followed after her.

Just then, there was a loud explosion below them and Greif felt her arms go numb as she stood very still when Father strolled languidly in front of her. He nodded at her as the debris and smoke began to cloud the room.

Three visitors had wandered through the main chamber and now revealed themselves among the rubble. There stood a short, blonde boy with clenched automail fist and beside him a suit of armor emerged just behind him. To their left, there came a quick, taller boy with a long, black ponytail and swinging bangs.

Their faces all revealed a sweltering rage behind their rhetoric pose and just as they had cleared themselves from the debris, Father was suddenly upon them. He did not attack, nor did he cry at them viciously, in fact, he strolled quietly towards them with a most peculiar look about him.

Greif remained just at the top of the staircase with Envy close behind where she stood. Lust then joined beside him as Gluttony trailed beside them. They waited for a moment and from the shadows, they awaited any command Father signaled.

"Where is she?" Edward growled viciously and stepped forward but Ling had cut in front of him very quickly, pushing him back onto Alphonse.

"Ling!"—

"Just how many people are inside of you, old man? I can sense it!"

Alphonse clutched Edward's arms and just as his younger brother fought to be free he felt Al restrain him quickly. Ling held his sword out facing Father and stood in a fighting pose, awaiting the older man's answer.

"And just who might you be?" Father answered, raising his hand and tipping his two fingers. Within seconds, Envy was suddenly upon Ling and punched him solidly across the face. Ling fell backwards and before he could retaliate, Lust appeared from nowhere and extended her fingers, softly treading against the boy's throat.

"I suggest," She whispered, cruelly and dragged her supple lips over-top his ear lobe, "you be still. Who knows? My hand just might…slip."

"Ling!" Alphonse cried and yet, he still restrained Edward who fought roughly against him.

"Al!" He struggled, "Why are you"—

"Ed," He whispered, "Look at him. Is he…our Dad?"

Edward then whisked his attention right round quickly and defiantly looked back at the taller, older man. It was indeed a most remarkable similarity, how could it not be him? Edward fought against Alphonse' grasp.

Edward could his veins suddenly rip open at the mention of such a subject but the evidence in front of him was begging him to take action. His eyes widened in aspiration as his mouth curved furtively against his cheeks. He could feel a scorching, yet repressed feeling of hatred, boil within the pits of his stomach.

"No, Ed!" Alphonse grunted.

"Hohenhiem!" Edward yelled, breaking free and springing forth, "You son of a bitch"—

Just then, seemingly out of thin air, a bright lavender-light illuminated behind where Father stood and a pair of large, white angelic wings encircled the man. An awesome power ripped forward and deflected the blonde boy onto his back.

"Ed!" Alphonse gasped and just as he sprung forward to aid his fallen brother, he saw her…

From behind the force field of perpetuating light, a slender figure rose from behind Father and gravitated easily, from behind him and pinned the smaller boy onto the ground. She clenched his neck as she easily held him down.

Edward looked up and saw the Lieutenant above him, holding him down with such force that for a moment, he started to choke uncontrollably. _What are you doing_, he screamed mentally,_ Lieutenant_? He tried to speak but she pressed harder against his throat, only allowing simple, shallow, breaths to flow through his windpipe.

"Greif," Father spoke quietly, "Don't kill the boy. This is Edward and Alphonse Elric and they're valuable resources for us. See?" He nodded softly, "A suit of Armor and an automail arm…"

Alphonse then peered from behind and gingerly stepped towards the man.

"So…you're not-not our, Dad? But you," Alphonse, perplexed, lingered heavily and then collapsed into himself with confusion, "You…you look just like him. How"—

"Father?" Father interrupted, bringing his hand to his chin and then he looked over Greif as she continued to hold Edward down without any problems. She peered back up at him and did not speak, as he kneeled forward to observed the boy.

"You must have me confused for someone else but…to appear just like another individual? Hmm…"

For a moment he said nothing and then looked up to see that Gluttony now joined with them. He stood nearby Envy, standing patiently. Father then turned to look at Alphonse and strode forward.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Van Hohenhiem, would you?"

"Do you…know him"—

"I can't believe it. He actually had children. How strange…" Father chuckled quietly, now turning his back on Alphonse and knelt beside Greif. He looked intently into Edward's golden-yellow eyes and saw a similar characteristic of his old begotten friend. He started to chuckle once more. He turned to pat Greif's shoulder and squeezed her neck gently.

She bowed her head slightly and then released the small boy from under her gasp. She stood up and backed away, hovering beside Edward as he choked to sit up. He was holding his neck with hand and just as he was about to leap forward to grab her, Father picked him up with ease by his automail arm.

"But why do you not possess his surname?"

"Because!" Edward yanked his arm back, "Elric was our mother's last name! And what the hell, Lieutenant! Don't you"—

Greif saw that his anger was directed towards her but heard a different name. She strode forward quickly, furrowing her annoyed gaze into a most acrimonious glare and standing firmly against him in an instant.

"_Lieutenant_?" She commanded, menacingly, "I'm sure, boy, I am of no rank within the Amestrian Military. It," She said as her wings started to relax and hung snuggly against her back, "Seems your pursuit has left you fruitless. Neither your Father, nor the person you seek is present in this chamber. You should leave at once, Elrics. You've caused enough damage as it is."

Edward faltered backwards and then noticed something odd about her, besides the fact that she suddenly had an alien pair of wings but her eyes, they were no longer amber; they were in fact, a most cold and ruthless, shade of icy blue. They seemed to be not only peering at him but also through him. It made him cringe internally as he sideswiped Alphonse with a very heated glare.

"What have you done?" Edward growled mutely as he watched Father pace around him. Greif then joined alongside him.

"You're too late, Fullmetal Pipsqueak!" Envy roared with laughter.

"What did you just call me!" Edward yelled furiously and instantly transmuted his automail into a blade and then rocked the ground with his left arm, sending immediate blue alchemic shockwaves, breaking the ground beneath them into thousands of cracks.

"Brother, don't!"—

"Nobody calls me a"—

Just then his alchemy was suddenly absorbed by Greif's force field as it surrounded Envy. She had somehow moved so quickly that she had not only deflected his attack, in her aid for Envy but also, somehow, absorbed the power instantly.

The alchemy's reactive light swirled viciously into the field just as quickly as it vanished and her eyes glowed an intense violet. Her eyes appeared into venomous slits as she spread her wings horizontally and she swiftly tucked her force field away. She stood attentive but her wings angled high above her head and fluttered them angrily.

"I may not be able to kill you," She yelled at him, "But I can certainly deal you some impressive wounds, if that's what you want."

"Fine," He shouted back, drawing his blade as he stood against her, "Have it your way!"

Just then Edward once more slammed his open hand against the rocky ground beneath them and issued another cataclysmic tidal wave of alchemy, sending violent shock waves through the ground. The entire chamber began to roll in waves of loud, falling cement rocks and smoke.

In the midst of it all, Ling managed to break free from Lust's unsteady grasp and turned to drive his sword through her. He missed but managed to cut her fingers just as he jumped away from the commotion, alongside Alphonse and wiped his bleeding cheek.

"This isn't good," Ling, pronounced to Alphonse as he leaned his back against the other boy's, "She's too strong now. That power, from before?"

"Yes?" Alphonse whispered, watching as Edward and Greif began to fight.

"It's not just that old man," Ling growled, "They've somehow assimilated the First Lieutenant as well."

"What!" Alphonse gasped, seeing that Gluttony and Lust teamed together, coming for them, just beside Envy.

"Yes; it's true. She's one of them, now. Don't you hear what they're calling her? Greif?"

Just then before Alphonse could respond, Lust lashed out viciously and extended her fingertips and pierced through Alphonse' armor, slamming him onto the floor.

"Alphonse!" Ling cried but was slung hard against the wall as Envy managed to swipe him with the ball of his foot. Gluttony then was soon upon Ling as he tried to recollect his composure.

Ling swiftly swung his sword and sliced through Gluttony's neck and his round, bleeding head rolled languorously against the rocky, uneven surface. His stiff, bloated body merely fell backward, reacting with red flashing lights and Ling stood up once more. Envy gave no time to for the foreigner to retaliate and flung himself forward, employing their duel.

As they all engaged, Edward was struggling to keep up with Greif's impenetrable speed and her agile footwork proved most annoying. She was light on her feet, always nimble and whenever the opportunity arose, she'd hover and gravitated from any sort of attack he managed to produce.

"Seems you're a little slow," She spoke quietly, as she easily dodged his punch, "You need to keep up if you're going to amount to anything against me!"

Just as she easily ducked from one of his kicks, she replied with a kick into his stomach and it sent Edward sailing backwards, against the wall. It caved instantly from the impact of her power. She stood quietly and watched as the rocks tumbled over from where he was smashed.

"Maybe," She said simply, stalking towards where he landed, "I over did it. Are you alive, boy?"

There was no response but she could indefinitely sense that he was alive but his energy was low and quickly dissipating. She smirked inwardly as she started to walk faster towards the mounds of fallen wall.

Against her better judgment, she failed to anticipate his sudden reaction as he leapt forward and smashed into her, falling on top of her onto the ground. Now, as he pinned her for a moment, he leaned dangerously close to her face and slammed the back of her head onto the ground. He shook her violently within his grit force.

"Don't you know who you are!" He yelled, clenching her white-blond hair into his sweaty palms, "Or did you forget about the Colonel too! What about Roy! What about your Father!"

Just as she was about to kick him off her, she could suddenly hear this unmistakable scream that resounded through her head and she shivered violently. She started to involuntarily shudder and her body went cold and stiff as her eyes began to widen.

The scream echoed endlessly through her ears and for a moment, she forgot where she was or who she was. All that Greif could recall was that the voice that screamed belonged to her and yet, she had opened her mouth, or cried out in pain.

Instead, in an instant, she felt hot, stinging tears melt against her eyes and they surged painfully down her cheeks.

Edward lingered above the woman and for a moment, he could see her eyes' glow somehow became a rustic, amber color. He lingered momentarily, easing his grip of her and watched as the woman's lips quivered cheerlessly.

However, to his disappointment, Greif's eyes turned once more into an ocean of blue as she flipped over. She carried him with her, wrenching his arms and she slammed Edward ruthlessly against the cold, broken ground onto his back. His bones hitting the ground hit with hard, smack and it echoed….

She stood above him, seeing that the blow rendered him completely still. She could see the pain surfacing through Edward's clenched teeth and lips. He could hardly breathe, sucking as much air as he could within his tired gasps.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She seethed angrily, bearing her white, sharp teeth, "But if do not cooperate, boy, I might just change my mind about killing you!"

She swiftly released his arms and let them fall lazily against the ground and without a second thought; she clenched her teeth and kicked him hard in the stomach, several times until she no longer heard the vicious scream subside within her.

Suddenly, Father slammed his foot onto the ground and released an uncertain energy into the soil of the broken floor. He stood, obviously annoyed and watched as Greif lingered, staring at the blonde alchemist.

"It's alright," He called to her, "I've disable the use of their alchemy for a short while. "

He walked over and stood beside her, looking at the boy. Father then noticed her unhinged, worried look and saw the sticky residue of wiped tears. He then observed that there was no longer any commotion within the sanctum of the lower, main chamber and turned to see that Lust and Envy had easily apprehended the intruders, holding them firmly on the ground. They continued to struggle but the foreigner seemed to be putting up more of the fight.

"It seems I'm _too_ much for you to handle," Greif spoke nonchalantly, slapping Edward with a most hard, distinctive glower, "So why don't you do yourself a favor? And stop resisting; it's obviously futile."

"I know she's in there," Edward moaned furiously between his gasp, "I know it."

She drew her mouth into a thin, defiant line and proceeded, harshly, by kicking him against the face.

"Hmm…" Father lazily thought, rubbing his chin, "It seems the foreigner, may have some potential…"

"Potential?" Envy called when hearing them chatter. Lust beckoned him a glance and nodded, as if she already knew. The smaller homunculus then turned back and saw that Father began approaching them, with Greif by his side.

"Greif," he acquiesced softly, "Would you like to do the honors? If he dies, it will be no loss."

Greif looked at him curiously and then strode forward, giving him a forlorn look and knelt beside the boy. Ling stared at her as his jaw hung ajar as she ripped a piece of his bandage. There revealed a deep, lesion and blood swiveled carelessly down his cheek.

"Father," She asked, "How do I…?"

"Oh," He hummed, kneeling beside her, "It's quite different with you."

Father then pressed his fingers, digging callously into the palm of her right hand and then very suddenly, an eye appeared. Surrounding the watery, purple eye, within her palm, was a red, viscous liquid. Ling peered at her and then greedily, subsided his movements. _A philosopher's stone… _Instead, he released his tension and began to relax. _I've wanted this_, he thought, _and they're just going to give it to me_? He smirked inwardly and bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, I see," Envy nodded, "You're going to make another homunculus?"—

"Don't you dare!" Edward choked, struggling to stand, "I won't let you!"

Just then Gluttony, newly recovered, bounded excitedly and pushed the boy onto his stomach, pressing all his heavy weight into his back. Edward's remaining strength suddenly depleted and he watched as Alphonse tried to struggle underneath Lust's grasp as well.

"You can't! If you can't hurt us, then why"—

"You're valuable resources. Of course we can't harm you," Greif answered coldly, "But as for anyone else, they're just as disposable."

Edward felt his jaw collapse. He clenched his fist and struggled against Gluttony, writhing painfully. He watched how easily Greif cupped the volatile stone within her grasp and just as she was about to pour it over Ling's wound, she heard more rustling behind her.

"No! You can't!" Alphonse cried.

"Stay out of this," Ling pointed at him and eyed Edward, "I came to this country looking for the stone and these guys are just going to hand it to me? I'll take my chances."

"How can you be so stupid!" Edward yelled from across the room as he crawled the ground beneath him.

Just then, Greif hesitated no longer and dropped the stone, watching it quickly absorb into the foreigner 's skin. She smiled as she began to stand up with Father and Envy pulled away very quickly, seeing as the transformation began.

"Ling!"—

"Stay out of my affairs," He screamed violently, "I want this!"

Suddenly, vibrant, flashes of red and rotating energy surrounded the young boy's body. His limbs bent awkwardly and his core started to cave in, he was beginning to fall into a fetal position. His screams echoed throughout the chamber and began to haunt Greif.

She clung very abruptly against Father, pushing her weight against him as she watched the boy struggle, incessantly crying out in pain. Father, weary of her rapid mood swing, begged him to hold her closer to his side. Her eyes faltered weakly over Ling and she began to once more hear the vicious screams and cries, vehemently call fourth in long, drawn out cries. It was as if every fiber within her being was some how trying to remind of her something; the thought terrified her immediately. She closed her eyes tightly but could not force the overwhelming feeling from her body. She was inwardly shuddering as tried to block out the young boys cries and for a moment, she felt like she could fall onto her knees. _Why_, she thought, _is this so painful to watch_?

However, the painful transformation had passed and Ling's incessant yelling subsided quickly. The tall, thin boy then stood up and soothingly began rubbing the back of his neck. He peered up at Father and Greif, then glanced around him, seeing that there were others within the room. Grief's relief came flushing forward, washing cold breaths over her hot skin and easing her befuddled mind. She stepped forward, regaining her composure.

"Greed," She pronounced, "Welcome. The disposal of your so-called doppelganger ensured your existence, I hope you find these arrangements suitable and confide your trust within us. After all," She continued, "It was I who created you."

Greed looked over at her perplexed and then nodded, ripping the bandages covering his hand. There, revealed to both Alphonse and Edward, was the serpent devouring it's own tail; the Uroboros tattoo in plain view. Their eyes fell in despair seeing that not only had they lost the First Lieutenant but also Ling, all in one day.

"Sure thing. I'm grateful." He smirked, tucking his hand in his pockets and then turned his attention to the other boys, struggling against the hold of his fellow homunculus.

"Greed? The one from Dublith?" Alphonse piped in curiously.

Greed then directed his attention to the boy and strode languidly to his side, kneeling before him.

"Dublith?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"So wait," Alphonse announced, "You don't remember? My brother and I we-we met a fellow by the name of Greed within Dublith, in the south…"

"Oh," Greed laughed, rubbing his hand against his neck and cracked his knuckles, "You must be referring to the Greed before me. I am entirely different you see. I don't recall"—

"Ling!" Edward interrupted hastily as he continued to struggle against Gluttony.

"Hmm? You must be slow," He smirked, standing up and facing the blonde boy, "I'm not Ling. And not the Greed you must've met before."

There was a silence that filtered through the room and just as things were beginning to settle down, there was once more another explosion on the opposite side of the room. Just as the debris clears, there stood two solitary figures, one was tall and the other was short; they stood, attentive and ready to fight….


End file.
